SEIYUU! Say I Love You!
by Chiiuu
Summary: Biru langit siang hari bertemu kelamnya malam. Saling menatap dan berhadapan dalam dunia yang menjadikan suara sebagai porosnya. a SasuNaru fanfiction. AU, seiyuu!Naruto, seiyuu!Sasuke, romance, drama, family, dengan sedikit humor. (SasuNaru fanfic. Rate M hanya untuk DirtyTalk)
1. I am a Seiyuu!

SEIYUU! Say I Love You!  
Chapter 1 : I am a SEIYUU!

.

.

.

"Ja-jangan… Ahngg!… ber… henti… ah!" Suara bergetar. Desahan paksa keluar.

Terdengar dibuat-buat. Jelas sekali.

"Cut, cut." Helaan napas seseorang membuat beku tiap aktivitas di sana. Sunyi seketika.  
"Ternyata memang tidak semudah itu ya…" Gara memijit pelipisnya, habis ide.

"Hmph! Hahahahaha. Konyol sekali. Sungguh!" Setelah menahan tawa dari tadi akhirnya Kiba meledak juga. "Coba saja kau bisa lihat tampangmu sendiri, Naruto!" Tangannya memukul-mukul meja.

Lembaran kertas naskah ditaruh di atas meja dengan hentakan keras, frustasi. "Arggghhh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku bisa gila!"

"Ternyata sebaiknya memang ditolak saja, ya." Tangan pucat Gaara sudah merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, ─bukan keluaran terbaru, tapi cukup bergaya untuk dibawa-bawa─ berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Jangan!" Kedua tangan Naruto mengibas-ngibas. "Ini kan kesempatan emas."

"Ya, kesempatan emas. Itu pun jika kau bisa." Kiba berhenti memukuli meja, tangannya berganti mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Terlalu banyak tertawa. "Nyatanya caramu mendesah dan caramu menahan buang air besar saja tidak ada bedanya hahaha."

"Sialan kau!" Naruto menyeberangi meja, hampir berhasil menoyor kepala Kiba kalau saja Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya tidak mengetuk kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas naskah lain di genggamannya.

"Sudah. Ini serius." Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulut Gaara. "Kita tak punya pilihan selain menolaknya."

"Beri aku waktu. Aku jamin aku akan bisa melakukannya sebelum proses rekaman mulai nanti." Naruto menatap Gaara. Pandangannya sungguh-sungguh.

Gaara masih tidak yakin.

"Biarkan saja dia, Gaara. Jangan terlalu dimanja. Pengalaman itu perlu." Kiba berkata sok bijak.

Naruto menganguk-anguk, tak sangka Kiba ada di pihaknya kali ini.

"Kan kalau gagal yang malu juga tetap dia. Bukan kita." Kiba menambahkan. Pemikiran Naruto terlalu muluk ternyata. Naruto kembali menahan diri untuk menghajar teman satu agensinya itu.

"Dengar, Naruto…" Nada bicara Gaara biasanya memang sudah serius, tapi kali ini lebih serius. Masih dengan suara rendahnya yang khas. "Ini akan sulit. Memang kebanyakan seiyuu bisa langsung diakui kemampuannya saat mereka bisa mengisi suara di anime bertema BoysLove. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu melakukan itu walau demi kebaikan agensi. Percayalah, agensi kita bisa bertahan."

Naruto terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk. Otaknya berputar memikirkan banyak hal. Keadaan agensi kritis, hampir bangkrut.  
Agensi ini sudah seperti rumah baginya. Semua orang di sana adalah keluarga.

Mereka. Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, dan staff lainya berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Pria tua dermawan bernama Sarutobi adalah kepala panti asuhan itu. Beliau membiayai semua keuangan panti dari uangnya sendiri.

Dulunya agensi pengisi suara ini adalah kantor yang dipimpin oleh kakek Sarutobi ─begitu mereka memanggilnya─, tapi sejak beliau meninggal, Gaara yang memang memiliki intelektual lebih mulai mengambil alih walau di umur muda. Mereka membangun bersama. Bersusah payah selama ini agar eksistensi mereka tidak hilang.

Naruto mendongak. Kedua tangannya mengepal mencengkram serat celana yang dikenakannya. "Kau tidak memaksaku, Gaara. Ini keputusanku sendiri." Siapapun yang ada di sana, pasti dapat merasakan tekad bulat yang terlihat di ke dua bola mata Naruto. Tak tergoyah.

Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun. Menerima pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai pengisi suara.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only The Ring Finger Knows © Kannagi Satoru & Odagiri Hotaru

SEIYUU! Say I Love You!

Chapter 1 : I am a SEIYUU!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Seiyuu!Naruto, Seiyuu!Sasuke, AU, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy

Rate T akan berubah M seiring berjalan cerita.

Terkadang typo, bahasa dan diksi seadanya, gaya amatir.

Judul terinspirasi dari serial manga terbitan m&c yang berjudul SEIYUU! Say You!

.

.

.

Bangun pagi selalu menjadi hal yang sulit bagi Naruto dan Gaara selalu setia membangunkanya. Gratis, tanpa bayaran apapun ─sungguh sosok pengasuh idaman. Dan setelah itu Naruto akan berkeliaran dengan matanya yang masih setengah merem, berjalan sesukanya tanpa arah dengan piyama dan topi tidur lucunya sambil masih memeluk bantal. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap kali, naluri pencinta makanannya pada akhirnya pasti akan membawanya ke dapur juga, meraih roti bakar dan memberi perutnya asupan pertama. Masih dengan setengah sadar.

"Gosok gigi dulu." Kalimat wajib tiap pagi. Entah kapan Gaara akan merasa bosan mengatakannya.

"Emmn…" Menganguk tapi gigi-gigi rapi Naruto tetap mengapit roti.

Gaara acuh. Cukup pintar untuk menyadari apapun yang dikatakannya hanya akan jadi angin lalu. Membiarkan Naruto duduk di depan meja makan dengan tampang dungunya. Dia kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua penghuni agensi, tidak banyak ─menurutnya, hanya lima untuk orang dewasa dan tiga untuk anak-anak di bawah umur.

"Kak Naruto selalu begitu. Jorok sekali."

"Konohamaru-kun benar. Uh aku tak akan mau punya suami seperti itu kalau nanti sudah besar."

"Anak kecil seharusnya tidak diajarkan hal seperti itu kan, ya?"

Kasak-kusuk tiga bocah yang sudah seperti cara menggosip ibu-ibu arisan membuat Gaara tersenyum samar. Hiburan kecil seperti ini selalu cukup untuk membuat rasa lelahnya menguap lenyap. Pekerjaan paginya selesai. Jemari Gaara melepas untaian tali di belakang pinggangnya, mencopot celemek bergambar rubah lucu di bagian pojok kanan bawahnya. Naruto yang menghadiahkan celemek itu ketika Gaara ulang tahun.

"Sarapan kalian sudah selesai?" Gaara mendekati ketiga bocah yang masih sibuk dengan obrolan mereka. "Perlu diantar ke sekolah?" Cekatan, Gaara memakaikan ransel ke punggung bocah-bocah itu secara bergiliran.

Bocah yang kelihatannya menjadi pemimpin, Konohamaru namanya, meninju udara. Berkata dengan semangat, "Tidak perlu! Kami kan sudah besar!"

Sebagian orang akan sungkan atau bahkan merasa takut kalau berbicara dengan Gaara. Pengaruh tampang datar dan tatapan dinginnya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk mereka yang sudah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun di bawah satu atap. Begitu juga dengan bocah-bocah itu, mereka tau kalau Gaara sangat baik hati, ingat saja istilah yang bilang 'anak kecil tidak bisa dibohongi. Mereka bisa tau mana orang yang menyayangi mereka'.

Gaara hanya bermasalah dengan cara mengekspresikan emosi saja.

"Ingat. Jangan jajan sembarangan. Jangan mau diajak oleh orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Ughh Kak Gaara selalu khawatiran." Konohamaru menyilangkan tangannya, berdiri sok gagah. "Tenang, kan ada aku." Jempolnya menunjuk diri sendiri, "Ayo Moegi, Udon, kita mulai misi menjadi pintar!"

Konohamaru berlari ringan ke luar, disusul oleh dua bocah sisanya. Kakinya sempat menendang kaki Naruto yang pikirannya masih di awang-awang, cukup keras sampai sukses membuat Naruto mengaduh. Sadar sepenuhnya.

"Awas kalian ya!" Pemuda _blonde_ itu mengumpat. Amarahnya menjadi sampah yang tak dipedulikan, hanya mendapat suara tawa bersaut dan derap langkah yang semakin menjauh sebagai jawaban.

Gaara geleng-geleng. "Sudah bangun?"

"Ah Gaara," Mata shapphire itu akhirnya menatap. "Selamat pagi."

Gaara menganguk. Duduk bersebrangan dan mulai menyantap sarapan bagiannya. Selai coklat dipilih sebagai topping roti bakar. "Telur dan sosismu sudah aku buatkan, bagian Iruka-san, Kiba dan Shikamaru juga. Makan dulu sebelum pergi."

Satu piring menu sarapan sederhana tidak luput dari penglihatan Naruto. Gerakan tangannya yang memegang garpu untuk menyuap potongan sosis terhenti, "Pergi?" bola matanya berputar, berusaha mengingat. Pergi ke mana?

Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika mendengar sapaan "Selamat pagi." Dari seseorang yang baru saja mendudukan diri di samping Gaara. Wajah lembutnya tersenyum. Dan tangannya mengacak rambut Naruto sekilas.

Naruto bersungut-sungut, kesal masih diperlakukan seperti bocah. "Hentikan, Iruka-sensei!" Kemudian sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Padahal dari awal juga rambutnya sudah acak-acakan.

Pria dewasa lemah lembut itu, Umino Iruka, adalah figure 'Ibu' yang sempurna. Memang agak aneh menyebutnya seperti ini ketika kolom bagian jenis kelamin di KTP-nya jelas-jelas diisi dengan keterangan 'Laki-laki', tapi memang itulah julukan yang paling cocok untuknya.

Di agensi itu Iruka satu-satunya yang yang menempuh pendidikan seiyuu secara resmi. Dia lulus dari universitas kejuaruan Konoha─ dengan nilai tertinggi. Biasanya setelah dianggap cukup dewasa dan dapat membiayai hidup sendiri, anak-anak tanpa keluarga itu akan meninggalkan panti. Memulai hidup baru, seperti anak-anak lain yang sudah pergi.

Alih-alih menerjunkan diri di dunia seiyuu, Iruka lebih memilih untuk membuat kursus swasta pengisi suara atas nama agensi. Keuntungannya benar-benar dia berikan untuk keuangan agensi. Dedikasinya tidak dapat diragukan. Iruka adalah aset utama.

"Maaf ya membiarkanmu mengurusi urusan dapur sendiri pagi ini." Iruka menoleh ke sampingnya, berbicara pada Gaara. Biasanya memang Iruka dan Gaara yang mengurusi bersama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa keberatan." Gaara segera menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas Iruka. "Sarapan sudah aku siapkan."

"Umm. Oh ya, aku juga sudah selesai menghubungi studio. Katanya jadi jam 10. "

"Begitu? Baiklah. Terimakasih, Iruka-san."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Tidak menemukan celah untuk mengerti omongan dua orang dihadapannya. Studio? Studio apa?

"Selamat pagi." Dua pendatang lainnya menyusul duduk. Kiba dan Shikamaru. Sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Wangi. Kemeja bersih. Naruto bertaruh demi seporsi ramen Ichiraku jumbo kalau sepatu mereka juga pasti sudah disemir sampai mengkilat. Keningnya makin berkerut. Semakin bertanya-tanya 'Pergi kemana?'

Tampang ling-lung Naruto menggelitik insting Kiba untuk menggodanya sedikit. "Apa-apaan tampang begomu itu?" Dan kemudian berkata, "Sudah siap dengan pekerjaan pertamamu sebagai pengisi suara, Naruto?"

Garpu di tangan Naruto terjatuh nyaring di atas lantai marmer dingin. Mata terbelalak. Mulut mangap.

Naruto ingat sekarang.

.

.

.

Dalam sejarah hidupnya, baru sekali ini Naruto tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Biasanya perutnya jadi tempat penampungan makanan sisa, jahat memang tapi begitulah keluarganya yang ramai menjulukinya. Naruto berubah menjadi patung ─bukan dalam artian sebenarnya─, tubuhnya kaku, matanya memandang kosong. Iruka mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya, mencoba menyadarkan. Nihil. Roh Naruto bagai lepas dari kerangkanya, terbang bersama suara cemprengnya yang kini ikut tak terdengar juga.

Gaara dibuat khawatir setengah mati, kalau saja wajahnya bisa merefleksikan.

Kiba terbahak.

Shikamaru menguap malas.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan begitu saat menuju studio. Iruka mendampingi sebagai manajer. Tadinya Gaara memaksa ikut, tapi tugas lain sebagai pimpinan kantor agensi memanggil.

Setelah menyetir hampir satu setengah jam akhirnya mereka bisa memarkirkan mobil ─satu-satunya milik agensi mereka. Waktu satu setengah jam itu bukan karena jauh, tapi karena Iruka harus mengantar anak didiknya yang lain, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang juga punya proses rekaman hari itu. Sayang studio tempat mereka melakukan rekamannya berlainan arah dengan studio tujuan Naruto.

"Sudah sampai." Iruka mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto lagi.

Terimakasih tuhan, kali ini berhasil. Ingatkan Iruka nanti supaya lebih sering mengunjungi makam Tuan Sarutobi, meminta wejangan.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget. "Eh?" kepalanya celingukan. Gedung cukup tinggi terpampang dalam pandangannya. Megah dengan dominasi kaca. "P-iEro Studio?" matanya menyipit, membaca tulisan ukuran raksasa di atas gedung itu.

"Iya." Iruka membantu melepas seatbelt Naruto. "Ayo jalan."

Mereka melewati tempat parkir.

Gila! Tempat parkirnya saja luas sekali, Naruto membatin. Matanya mengamati beberapa mobil mewah yang terparkir di sana. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya, apa kalau kerja di industri anime bisa menghasilkan banyak limpahan uang sampai orang-orang di sini bisa membeli mobil seharga tiga buah rumah gedong di kompleks perumahan elit. Jangan salahkan Naruto jika dia mulai berangan-angan. Oh ayolah, dia hanya remaja naïf yang baru AKAN tahu bagaimana dunia sebenarnya.

Dunia kerja.

Iruka tersenyum ramah pada security di depan pintu geser kaca yang dibalas dengan angukan formalitas. Naruto mengikuti sampai meja recepsionist.

Gadis berambut merah jambu tersenyum professional di balik meja. Naruto sedikit melirik.

"Kau tunggu di sana dulu saja, Naruto. Aku masih harus mengisi beberapa data." Telunjuk Iruka mengarah pada tempat menunggu di bagian samping.

Naruto menganguk samar. Kakinya melangkah ke sofa dengan balutan beludru warna coklat tua. Minimalis, namun sangat elegan. Naruto yang kudet saja bisa tahu bahwa satu set sofa dengan meja kaca di tengahnya itu tidaklah murah harganya.

Setelah duduk lalu apa?

Naruto celingukan lagi. Bola matanya bergerak melihat satu sisi ruangan, dipercantik dengan lemari kaca yang menampilakan sederetan _action figure_ di dalamnya. Ah, Naruto tau tokoh yang berambut jabrik pirang dengan pakaian orenye nyentrik itu, itu kan si ninja ceria yang bisa melipatkan diri sampai seribu copy. Dulu Naruto sering menonton animenya beramai-ramai. Oh jadi studio ini yang memproduksi animenya. Naruto mangut-mangut.

Kenangan masa kecilnya jadi menyeruak keluar. Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Bagus, perasaannya lebih baik sekarang. Lupa hal yang membebaninya.

Bola matanya bergerak lagi. Dilihatnya deretan poster ukuran besar menghiasi satu sudut sisi lain ruangan itu. Naruto melihat salah satu poster animasi bergambar dua orang pemuda yang duduk berdekatan, satu orang menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu seorang yang lain.

Naruto memelototinya, seketika poster itu menjadi titik perhatiannya.

 **Anime!**  
 **[** **その指だけが知っている** **]  
[** **Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitteiru]  
** **[** **いくら 何でも としした の 男 好きに なる と は おもうわなかった** **]**

 **[Story by: Kannagi Satoru]  
[Art by: Odagiri Hotaru]**

 **[COMING SOON!]  
[on July 23** **rd** **]**

 **[P-iEro Studio]**

Sial. Salah langkah.

Itu anime yang akan menjerumuskan Naruto pada dunia bergenre 'Yaoi ' mulai hari ini.

Perasaanya jadi tidak enak lagi, campur aduk. Gugup yang pasti. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Berharap hari ini cepat berakhir tapi sekaligus berharap waktu dapat diperlambat.

Naruto menelan ludah beberapa kali, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa kering pada tenggorokannya. Namun tak berhasil. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Biasanya Naruto hanya akan begitu ketika mendengar soal isu hantu dan Kiba sengaja menakut-nakutinya.

Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Didapatinya setumpuk majalah di bawah meja kaca itu. Naruto mengambil satu. Apapun asal bisa mangalihkan perhatiannya. Dibuka asal pada halaman tengah.

'Menyerang Raksasa Versi Live Action Siap Mengudara'

Naruto sudah tahu. Tak usah dibaca. Dibuka halaman selanjutnya.

'Wanita Sexy, Tsunade, Meninggalkan Dunia Seiyuu & Membintangi Film Dewasa Terbaru' Plus dengan potret diri pamer belahan dada yang… montok.

Gila. Naruto cepat-cepat membalik lagi halaman selanjutnya. Mencari-cari artikel yang bisa dibacanya.

Ekor mata Naruto sempat mengamati ke arah meja recepsionist. Iruka masih betah di sana, dengan bolpoint dan kertasnya. Bersama dengan satu orang lain, pria berabut keperakan yang memakai masker. Mereka menulis sesuatu dengan suara si gadis merah jambu tadi sebagai pemandu, entah bicara apa.

Perhatiannya teralih lagi ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Pelan tapi penuh keyakinan.

Naruto mengamati gerakan langkahnya.

Seseorang itu mendudukan diri di seberang Naruto, melipat tangan dan kakinya. Bahkan cara duduknya saja sangat menarik mata.

Naruto iseng main observasi.

Rambut, garis wajah, lekuk tubuh, cara bergerak. Semuanya tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto.

Si kuning berisik itu tidak pernah menghabiskan uang banyak untuk membeli barang-barang bermerek. Baju, sepatu, jam tangan atau parfume. Masih lebih berharga kalau uangnya dia belikan ramen. Beli kedainya sekalian kalau perlu. Lalu ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya itu Naruto mulai berpikir, apakah kalau dengan membeli baju bermerek bisa membuat tubuh pemakainya terlihat seatletis itu? Membalut pas, menunjukan ototnya yang tidak berlebih dan mencetak sixpack perutnya yang ideal. Apa kalau dengan sepatu bermerek bisa membuat kaki pemakainya terlihat jenjang seperti itu? Membuat semua gerakannya menjadi begitu berkelas. Apakah dengan membeli jam tangan bermerk bisa membuat pergelangan tangan pemaikanya terlihat begitu cantik seperti itu? Melingkar elegan, warna hitam menonjolkan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Dan apa kalau membeli parfume bermerek bisa membuat pemakainya seharum itu? Wangi segar mint merebak di indra penciuman Naruto sejak sosok itu mendekat ke arahnya, bercampur dengan wangi alami si pemakai. Begitu maskulin. ─Entah sejak kapan hidung naruto jadi sensitif terhadap wangi-wangian seperti Kiba.

Kalau barang-barang bermerek bisa membuat pemakainya jadi sesempurna sosok berambut raven dihadapannya, Naruto tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa orang-orang mau menghabiskan uang demi barang-barang itu.

Ah tapi Naruto mengherankan soal kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya di dalam ruangan. Apa itu juga barang bermerek? Kok tidak terlihat terlalu punya makna seperti barang-barang lainnya. Ketika semua barang-barang lain menonjolkan sesuatu dari si raven, kacamata itu malah menyembunyikan dua manik di baliknya. Naruto mulai menebak-nebak apa warna matanya.

Sepertinya Naruto terlalu fokus berspekulasi, sampai melupakan si objek pengamatan yang sadar kalau dirinya sedang diamati.

"Apa?" Bibir tipisnya bergerak membuka, sosok sempurna di hadapannya berkata sinis.

Suara baritone itu membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Naruto. Tersentak.

"Ti…tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Salah tingkah, Naruto segera menundukkan kepalanya, fokus kembali pada majalah comotannya tadi.

Lalu produk bermerek apa yang bisa membuat suara jadi sedalam itu? Menggema rendah.

Begitu…

Umm…

Sexy.

Benar kan, Naruto?

Naruto membalik-balik halaman majalahnya mambabi buta. Sampai satu artikel yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Uchiha Sasuke, Sang BL Prince Kembali Mengisi Suara Anime Yaoi'

BL Prince? Julukannya norak, batin Naruto.

Dia anteng membaca. Sampai dia menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu. Kalau dia memang sering tercatat namanya di genre Yaoi, berarti si Uchiha Sasuke ini akan menjadi teman satu kelompoknya dong?

Kelompok Yaoi, maksudnya?

Naruto membalik halaman selanjutnya. Semoga saja ada potret si BL Prince itu.

Dan gayung pun bersambut. Lebih malah.

Halaman itu full potret berwarna seorang laki-laki muda. Satu foto menghadap samping, dalam proses rekaman, dan tangannya menggengam naskah. Tidak begitu jelas.

Potret berikutnya wajahnya menghadap depan, namun ada beberapa kelompok orang yang menyodorkan mik ─wartawan sepertinya─ menghalangi setengah sosoknya. Ini juga tidak begitu jelas.

Lalu potret paling bawah, ukurannya lebih besar dari potret-potret yang lain. Foto tiga perempat badan. Seorang pemuda berpose natural. Sepertinya di atap sebuah gedung. Pakaian casual, kemeja hitam yang lengan panjangnya digulung sampai siku. Dua kancing teratas terbuka, mengekspos sedikit bagian dada mulusnya. Kaki dibalut celana semi formal. Berfose satu tangan masuk ke saku celana, dan satu tangan lagi mencengkram pagar pembatas gedung. Sudut wajah 45° menatap tajam ke arah kamera. Sorot mata sepekat malam. Rambut melambai lembut tertiup angin.

Naruto mulai berpikir lagi. Si Uchiha ini sepertinya salah langkah. Jadi model majalah sajalah sana.

Tapi kok wajahnya familiar.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, kedua alisnya sampai saling bertaut. Dimana ya pernah lihat si Uchiha ini…

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik dan otaknya mulai mendapat ingatan yang dibutuhkan. Naruto cepat-cepat mendongak. Menatap sosok yang tadi sempat jadi objek penelitiannya dengan mata terbelalak horror, membulat penuh.

Dia kembali melihat potret di majalah.

Balik lagi mendongak.

Fokus ke majalah lagi.

Mirip.

Sama.

"Akhhh!" Naruto berteriak spontan "Kau si Uchiha Sasuke yang punya julukan norak 'BL Prince' itu!" tangannya menunjuk tidak sopan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hah?" Tangan Uchiha Sasuke bergerak santai membuka kacamatanya. Memandang lurus ke depan.

Dan biru langit siang hari bertemu hitamnya malam, saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo semua~  
Aku author baru di fandom Naruto, boleh panggil Chiu aja ehehehe  
Salam kenal ya :3

And thanks for read ^^  
Aku berharap kritikan soal gaya tulis atau alur cerita. Menerima flame asal bukan soal genre dan kekurangn-kekurangan yang sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya.

Kalau berkenan dengan fanfic ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak~ .

See you in next chapter~

Update tiap hari Sabtu atau Minggu~ diusahakan hehehe.


	2. The BL Prince

SEIYUU! Say I Love You!

Chapter 2 : The BL Prince

.

.

.

"Akhhh!" Naruto berteriak spontan. Memekik keras, menjadi perhatian orang-orang. "Kau si Uchiha Sasuke yang punya julukan norak 'BL Prince' itu!" tangannya menunjuk tidak sopan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hah?" Tangan Uchiha Sasuke bergerak santai membuka kacamatanya. Memandang lurus ke depan.

Dan biru langit siang hari bertemu hitamnya malam, saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only The Ring Finger Knows © Kannagi Satoru & Odagiri Hotaru

SEIYUU! Say I Love You!

Chapter 2 : The BL Prince

Pairing: SasuNaru. slight pair-pair lain tergantung imajinasi.

Seiyuu!Naruto, Seiyuu!Sasuke, AU, yaoi, shounen ai, boyxboy, romance, family, dengan sedikit humor(?)

Rate T akan berubah M seiring berjalan cerita.

Warning: Terkadang typo, EYD kacau, bahasa dan diksi seadanya, beberapa kata-kata kasar, dirty talk di chapter-chapter nanti, bahasa santai, gaya amatir.

Judul terinspirasi dari serial manga berjudul SEIYUU! Say You! Terbitan m&c.

.

.

.

Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya.

Dan Naruto jadi orang kesekian yang sudah membuktikannya. Langsung. Berefek dahsyat dalam kehidupan.

Pertama, Naruto sudah membuktikannya dalam kasus kakek Sarutobi. Si kakek yang kelihatannya berwibawa itu. Orang-orang tidak tahu saja apa yang ada di laci paling bawah meja kantornya. Naruto kecil yang kenakalannya terkenal seantero panti mengobrak-abrik ruangan kerja si kakek. Menjadikan sofa tamu sebagai pengganti trampolin, berlompatan girang sambil nyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara cadel khas bocah bau kencur. Atau menjadikan kertas-kertas berharga milik kantor sebagai kapal-kapalan dan burung bangau abstrak, latihan untuk tes keterampilan melipat origami di sekolah katanya. Atau berdiri tegak penuh jiwa keadilan di atas meja kerja, dengan jubah berkibar di punggung, main Superman-Superman-an ceritanya.  
Dan ketika itu Naruto sedang main detective-detective-an. Detective Naru-chan ─lengkap dengan kacamata, dasi kupu-kupu dan kaca pembesar─ menerima kasus kehilangan barang berharga dari klien. Kolong meja, kolong tempat tidur, semua lemari, sampai sarang semut di taman belakang panti tak lewat dari geledahannya. Dan ketika sampai pada laci kerja bagian bawah milik si kakek, Naruto menemukan majalah-majalah dengan sampul wanita memakai baju kurang bahan dengan pose aneh yang lucu. Naruto kecil menyebutnya aneh, pria dewasa menyebutnya erotis membangkitkan gairah.  
Ketika Naruto beranjak dewasa, barulah dia tau itu apa. Si kakek berdalih itu semua milik kakek Jiraiya, kolega minum-minumnya. Tapi Naruto tidak mau tahu dan menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ancaman. Seperti 'Traktir aku ramen Ichiraku tiap hari. Kalau tidak, akan kubiarkan seluruh jagad tau isi laci itu'.

Ah masa kecil yang bahagia…

Yang kedua, kasus Gaara. Sahabat terbaiknya, teman susah senang sehidup semati. Jadi ketua kelas saat taman kanak-kanak dan sekolah dasar. Jadi ketua osis saat tingkat menengah pertama dan menengah atas, seorang pemimpin sejati. Kuliah dengan beasiswa dan lulus lebih cepat. Jenius berbagai bidang─termasuk urusan rumah tangga.  
Kekurangannya hanya satu. Wajah bawaan lahirnya.  
Orang sering salah menilainya. Gaara sudah terbiasa. Yah orang-orang tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih, coba saja bayangkan kalau kalian ada di posisi mereka. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang bermata dingin dengan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya. Rambut merah menyaingi darah. Tato di salah satu sisi dahi ─yang sebenarnya adalah murni tanda lahir. Dijamin menyapa saja sudah membuat gemetaran. Serius.  
Naruto ingat samar-samar bagaimana ketika Gaara awal-awal dibawa ke panti, umur empat atau lima tahun. Seorang donator kaya menyumbangkan berbagai macam boneka pada pihak panti. Berebut, Naruto yang lebih awal menyongsong kotak kardus itu mendapat boneka maskot lucu rubah ekor sembilan, katanya namanya Kyuubi. Gaara yang pendiam, belum terbiasa dan selalu sendiri, mengambil belakangan. Sisa lah yang dia dapat. Boneka maskot bernama Shukaku, wajah maskot itu menyeramkan bagi anak seumur mereka.  
Gaara kecil memandangi Naruto kecil dengan mata dan ekspresi dinginnya. Naruto kecil sampai berkata, "Apa? Mau ajak belantem, ya?! Cini kalau belani!". Gaara kecil diam seribu bahasa, pandangannya masih tidak teralih. Naruto kecil kemudian menyadari kalau pandangan Gaara terarah pada Kyuubinya. Naruto kecil menatap bergantian, kyuubi ditangannya, Shukaku di tangan Gaara, kembali lagi lihat Kyuubi, dan kembali lihat Shukaku lagi. Entah kenapa tapi sepertinya Naruto kecil mengerti kalau Gaara kecil iri dengan maskot kepunyaannya. Diulurkannya Kyuubi dihadapan Gaara sambil berkata, "Nih buatmu saja. Tapi nanti ijinkan aku main sama Kyuubi juga kalau sedang mau ya."  
Gaara kecil masih menatap. Perlahan tangannya mengambil Kyuubi. Kemudian Naruto kaget ketika melihat Shukaku yang gantian terulur dihadapannya. "Ini… juga… untukmu saja…"  
Itu kalimat pertama Gaara yang didengar Naruto. Pelan sekali, hampir tidak terdengar.  
Gaara. Sahabat terbaiknya, teman susah senang sehidup semati.  
Gaara. Pemuda wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi yang sebenarnya berhati lembut, penyayang, menyukai anak-anak, makanan manis dan benda-benda lucu ─cek saja gantungan smartphone-nya.

Kasus ketiga. Satu-satunya kasus yang membawa petaka. PETAKA.  
Ketika Naruto sempat berpikir, SEMPAT ─cuma sebentar berpikirnya─ kalau sosok pemuda baru bertemu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang memiliki fisik sempurna tanpa celah yang membuatnya betah main observasi tapi ternyata dalamannya tidak sebagus luarannya.

"Kau si Uchiha Sasuke yang punya julukan norak 'BL Prince' itu!" tangan Naruto menunjuk tidak sopan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hah?" Tangan Uchiha Sasuke bergerak santai membuka kacamatanya. Memandang lurus ke depan.

Keceplosan. Refleks. Malu. Salah tingkah. Serba salah. Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya setelah sempat berkata, "Akh maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok." Dan menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan. Berniat untuk terlihat akrab. Punya teman baru bukan hal yang buruk kan? apalagi kalau orang itu bisa membimbingnya di dunia kerja.

Naruto dan pikiran naifnya.

Dia ─Sasuke─ menatap Naruto datar. Bibir itu itu mulai bergerak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. "Dan siapa bocah kampungan yang sedang berhadapan dengan BL Prince ini?" kalimat dalam satu tarikan napas. Tanpa basa-basi, dingin. Rendah tapi terdengar jelas. Tidak perduli tatapan orang lalu-lalang yang mulai mencuri-curi dengar 'perkenalan' mereka.

"Eh?"

Jeda.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Butuh lebih dari tujuh detik agar Naruto sadar kalau dia sedang dikatai 'kampungan'. "K...kampungan…? Kau mengatai aku kampungan?!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Majalah di pangkuannya jatuh teronggok, siap jadi barang injakan. Kalau meja di depannya bukan terbuat dari kaca, dia pasti sudah menggebraknya keras-keras. "Kau tersinggung karena aku mengataimu norak? Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Naruto berkata sengit, tidak terima.

Si BL Prince mendengus, diletakkan lengannya pada senderan sofa. Membalas tatapan Naruto masih dengan sorot tajamnya. Kepalanya terangkat dengan angkuh. "Sudah kampungan, berisik pula."

Suara baritone itu jadi terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Naruto. Naik pitam, kakinya sudah melangkah dengan suara menghentak penuh emosi ke seberang sana. Berniat mencengkram kerah baju si Uchiha itu. Memberinya satu atau dua pelajaran.

Iruka datang di saat yang terlalu tepat, bersama dengan seseorang berambut keperakan tadi. Tangannya terulur menghempaskan tangan Naruto yang sudah berada beberapa senti dari kain di bagian leher pemuda Uchiha itu. Iruka sigap menahan tubuh Naruto dari samping, memegangi pundaknya dengan kencang. Menghalangi keributan yang akan terjadi kalau Naruto jadi main pukul-pukulan sebagai salam perkenalan. "Apa-apaan kau, Naruto?" Nada tinggi. Setengah membentak, setengah khawatir.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti, menoleh ke samping. Bola matanya bertemu dengan mata kecoklatan milik Iruka. Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi campur aduk yang ditunjukan dari mata itu, menyiratkan kecemasan.

Iruka menggeleng.

Naruto menangkap pesan yang Iruka sampaikan. Dia mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha membuat emosinya stabil.

"Tck." Sasuke berdiri. Dirapikan kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke?" Si pemakai masker bicara. Kurang jelas tapi masih bisa dipahami. Menatap Sasuke dan bocah pirang di tempat itu secara bergantian.

"Kau lama sekali, Kakashi." Sasuke menatap pria yang dipanggilnya Kakashi itu dengan jengkel. "Ayo cepat pergi dari sini."

"Ada apa sih? Aku tidak mau tidak bisa jawab apa-apa lagi ketika ayahmu mengintrogasiku saat kau ketahuan cari masalah seperti yang terakhir kali itu." Kakashi menyerahkan lembaran kertas ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambilnya cepat. "Tanya saja pada anak kampungan itu." Dagunya bergerak mengarah pada Naruto. Nada rendahnya masih mendominasi, tenang tapi menyulut.

Naruto gagal menahan emosi. "Aku bukan anak kampungan! Dasar norak!"

"Bukan salahku kalau orang-orang menyebutku 'Pangeran'. Sirik itu dosa." Sasuke pintar memancing. Atau memang sifat dasarnya seperti itu?

"Hah?! Sirik?! Dasar narsis. Tutup mulutmu dan kunyah saja kaos kakiku. Biar kulempar cermin ke wajahmu itu!"

"Baju paling mahalmu saja tidak selevel denganku, apalagi kaus kakimu. Kau saja yang kunyah celana dalamku."

"Walau celana dalam bermerekmu lebih mahal dari bajuku yang paling bagus, aku tidak sudi mengunyahnya! Dasar orang kaya somobong!"

"Kau tau celana dalamku mahal? Lihat di mana? Kau penggemar fanatikku?" Sasuke mendengus, "Pantas saja kau cari perhatian. Sini biar aku tandatangani baju lusuhmu itu." Sasuke menjawab santai, kelewat santai tepatnya.

"Jangan bermimpi! Sedikit terkenal aja sudah sombong selangit. Sana nyebur dulu ke laut mati!"

Mereka mulai jadi perhatian orang-orang lagi.

"Kau mengamuk seperti gadis perjaka saja."

"Siapa yang kau panggil gadis?! Aku memang masih perjaka! Tapi aku laki-laki tulen! Atas dan bawah! Urusi saja watak jelekmu itu!"

"Oh jadi kau memang masih perjaka?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Memandangi Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

Naruto jadi merasa pendek saat diperhatikan seperti itu, emosinya makin tersulut. "Memang kenapa kalau aku mesih perjaka?! Aku bukan anak kota sepertimu yang suka main-main malam! Aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran, menyentuh wanita saja belum pernah. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima kalau dikatai kampungan! Gaara bilang sex bebas itu tidak baik. Kau pernah belajar tidak sih? Kalau belum sini biar aku ajari."

Naruto bicara panjang lebar, tidak sadar perkataannya membuat orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan jadi penonton itu jadi terkikik geli. Mengaku belum pernah pacaran dan masih perjaka di tempat umum dengan suara toa super?

Cari malu!

Iruka tepuk jidat. Kalau melihat murid didiknya yang satu ini, dia jadi sadar betapa tipisnya perbedaan antara polos dan bodoh. Lebih tipis dari selembar kertas tulis 0.0000001 mili.

Kakashi tergelak hebat walau suara tawanya teredam masker.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis, meremehkan. "Dasar bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh! Teme bodoh!"

"Ya, ya, dobe." Sasuke mengisyarakan 'ayo pergi' dengan tangannya pada Kakashi. Kakinya mulai melangkah pergi.

Kakashi mengekor dibelakang Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menganguk pada Iruka, mohon pamit. Iruka membalas angukan, tersenyum canggung. Permintaan maaf tersirat atas kelakuan Naruto.

"Iya, iya, benar! Memang kau yang bodoh. Mengaku juga ternyata." Naruto mengakuk-anguk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Eh tunggu… tadi kau menyebutku 'dobe'?! Sialan!"

"Bilang padaku kalau kau sudah melepas keperjakaanmu, dobe. Kita rayakan bersama. Aku yang trkatir." Sasuke berkata cukup keras, membuat Naruto ─dan orang-orang sekitar─ dapat mendengarnya walau dengan jarak cukup jauh. Tangannya melambai santai dengan punggung membelakangi Naruto, kaki tetap melangkah.

Naruto mengeram kesal. Dia pasti sudah mengejar Sasuke kalau Iruka tidak menahannya lagi. Kaki naruto menendang-nendang objek kosong, meluapkan emosi.

"DASAR TEME BRENGSEK! ORANG YANG MAU MENERIMA KERJAAN DAN BERPARTNER DENGANMU KALAU BUKAN GILA PASTILAH ORANG YANG SANGAT BODOH! " Teriakan terakhir Naruto sebelum punggung Sasuke menghilang di belokan lorong. Menggema ke seluruh penjuru.

Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Penampilan bagus belum tentu dalamannya bagus juga.

Dan satu lagi yang pernah Naruto baca di buku filsuf milik Gaara─entah apa judulnya, Naruto lupa. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Pasti ada cacatnya walau cuma retakan ukuran super mikro. Dan dalam kasus yang ini, retakannya sudah lebih besar dari ukuran raksasa di fandom sebelah. Dia itu, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah makhluk menjengkelkan dengan kombinasi antara tampan dan molekul KSB&C².

Kasar, Sombong, Brengsek & Cabul. Kuadrat.

.

.

.

Karena Naruto tidak gila, itu berarti dia bodoh.

"Arghhhhh… aku dikutuk! Dewa membenciku!"

Seluruh perhatian orang di ruangan dengan meja panjang itu mengarah pada Naruto. Iruka cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya dan menggantikan berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badan beberapa kali sambil berkata, "Maaf, maaf. Maafkan seiyuu agensi kami. Dia memang masih harus banyak dibimbing."

Ruangan itu cukup besar. Seperti ruangan khusus untuk meeting di perkantoran. Dilengkapi dengan proyektor dan whiteboard. Pendingin ruangan menghantarkan kesejukan, ditambah pewangi ruangan aroma pepohonan cemara. Pilihan bagus, aroma netral tapi menenangkan. Sepertinya pewangi ruangannya juga mahal.

"Hahahaha tidak apa-apa." Pria yang duduk di ujung dengan pakaian hijau elastis seperti pengajar senam ibu-ibu hamil dengan rambut model jamur yang sudah disemir tertawa lepas. "Aku suka semangat anak muda seperti itu." Dia berpose memamerkan deretan gigi putih kinclong level iklan pasta gigi.

Setelah memastikan Naruto tidak akan teriak lagi, Iruka melepaskan bekapannya. Menghela napas lelah.

Naruto menatap jengkel pada sosok di sebrangnya. Menggertakkan gigi menahan emosi.

Uchiha Sasuke, duduk santai walau di bawah tekanan pandangan menusuk. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa suara, ditujukan kepada bocah yang disebutnya kampungan. 'Da-sar-bo-doh'

Naruto menangkap tiap suku kata itu, membutnya harus makin mengontrol emosi.

Dunia Naruto runtuh ketika menemui kalau orang yang baru saja jadi musuhnya berada dalam ruangan yang dia tuju. Kembali duduk bersebrangan, saling menatap. Ternyata mereka satu project. Satu anime. Bersama-sama. Seperti hal itu belum cukup saja, ternyata mereka juga dipasangkan jadi dua pemeran utama. Naruto mengacak rambutnya, kebiasaan ketika dirinya merasa frustasi.

Dia termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Si pria rambut lucu menepuk tangan, membuat semua mata teralih padanya. "Pertama, saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Kalian boleh memanggil saya Guy. Dan asisten saya Lee."

Pemuda yang berdiri di samping Guy membuat gesture hormat dengan semangat menggebu, "Halo semua. Saya Lee." Gayanya persis seperti pria bernama Guy itu. Pakaiannya bahkan kembar.

"Kalian semua yang ada di sini akan mengisi suara karakter dari anime yang akan saya sutradarai. Rekamana akan dimulai minggu depan. Seharusnya kalian sudah mendapat selebaran jadwalnya dari recepsionist kami."

Ah kertas yang dibawa Iruka-sensei tadi ya… Naruto mangut-mangut.

"Naskah jilid 1 seharusnya sudah kalian terima sejak kami menawarkan pekerjaan ini. Sekarang kita hanya akan membahas tentang naskahnya dan sesi tanya jawab apabila masih ada hal yang belum kalian mengerti."

Naruto ingat Iruka-sensei pernah mengajarkan soal ini. Sebelum proses rekaman, ada pertemuan yang dihadiri oleh seluruh staff yang terkait ─sutradara, para seiyuu, penulis naskah, dan pihak dari mangaka atau novel yang karyanya akan diadaptasi menjadi anime─, membahas teknis dan sebagainya. Kalau tidak salah Iruka-sensei menyebutnya sebagai bedah naskah.

"Ketika kalian kesulitan dalam memahami naskah, silakan tanya apa saja pada penulis naskahnya."

Seorang gadis bergaya rambut cina, dicepol dua, berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku Tenten. Tidak usah sungkan bertanya ya." Nada bicaranya riang, tipe yang cepat berteman dengan orang baru.

Layar besar dihadapan mereka menyala, menampilkan sederatan nama-nama.

"Ini daftar nama-nama seiyuu beserta peran yang akan dimainkan." Guy berdiri, membiarkan yang lain melihat layar dibelakang tubuhnya dengan lebih leluasa. "Ketika saya menyebut nama kalian, berdirilah dan ucapkan salam perkenalan agar saling tau satu sama lain. Walau saya tahu sebagian besar dari kalian sudah saling menganal. Masa muda itu indah!" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat di bagian akhir.

Guy membaca lembaran yang ada di tangannya. "Tokoh wanita penghalang no.1, Tachibana Mai, akan dimainkan oleh Yamanaka Ino-san."

Gadis dengan lekuk tubuh indah berdiri. Pakaian yang dikenakannya menunjukkan selera fashionnya yang modis. Tangannya menyibak rambut pirang pucatnya yang lurus terurai, kelihatan lembut. Berkata penuh percaya diri, "Yamanaka Ino. Aku memang hanya mengambil beberapa adegan kecil di anime ini, tapi mohon bantuannya."

Naruto menatapnya. Dia jadi tokoh wanita penghalang no.1? Wanita penghalang itu maksudnya tokoh antagonis kan? Entah kenapa Naruto berpikir kalau karakter itu cocok untuknya. Dan keterangan tambahan 'no.1' itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, nanti memang ada berapa wanita penghalang?

"Sepupu perempuan dari pemeran utama kedua, Kazuki Touko, akan dimainkan oleh Kurenai Yuuhi-san." Suara Guy kembali terdengar.

Kali ini seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut sedikit berombak yang berdiri. Mata merahnya sangat cantik. Warna berani tapi sorotnya lembut. "Aku Kurenai Yuuhi. Sebenarnya tidak menyangka akan ditawari pekerjaan lagi setelah cuti hamil dan melahirkan. Senang bekerja dengan seiyuu-seiyuu muda seperti kalian."

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Eh apa katanya tadi? Cuti hamil? Melahirkan? Jadi kakak itu sudah jadi ibu? Wow.  
Naruto sering nonton acara gossip selebriti kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Kadang-kadang acara-acara itu membahas selebriti muda yang sudah memiliki bayi. Dan apa itu istilahnya… Hot Mommy, ya?  
Kakak itu pokoknya harus masuk dalam nominasi Hot Mommy paling hot dalam ajang penghargaan stasiun TV!

"Teman baik pemeran utama pertama, Kawamura, akan dimainkan oleh Kazuma Sora-kun."

Yang berdiri selanjutnya adalah pemuda berambut kelabu agak panjang sampai menutupi leher. Suranya tegas dan tidak kalah percaya diri dari gadis bernama Ino tadi, "Kazuma Sora. Aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku, jadi panggil saja aku Sora. Mohon bantuannya."

Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang terlampau besar tidak bisa tidak untuk bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa memang dengan nama keluargamu?'. Untung saja dia tidak refleks keceplosan menyuarakan isi hati lagi seperti kasus BL Prince sebelumnya.

"Adik perempuan dari pemeran utama pertama, Fuuji Karin, akan dimainkan oleh Hyuuga Hinata-san."

Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap panjang berdiri takut-takut. Mata unik abu-abunya menatap orang-orang di sana bergantian dan kemudian menundukkan kepala. Suaranya sangat kecil ketika mengatakan, "S… saya… Hyuuga Hinata. Saya akan berusaha sebaiknya… agar tidak merepotkan kalian semua. Mohon… bantuannya…" Semburat merah malu-malu terlihat samar menodai pipi mulusnya.

Ah yang ini tipe pemalu. Apa dia juga pendatang baru sepertinya? Naruto mulai tebak-tebakan lagi.

"Tokoh utama kedua, Kazuki Yuichi, akan dimainkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

Tidak perlu ditanya siapa yang berdiri. "Uchiha Sasuke." Hanya satu kata yang diucap.

Dasar sok keren. Menyebalkan. Pantat ayam. Naruto baru sadar ─setelah memperhatikan lagi─ kalau ternyata penampilan fisik si Uchiha itu tidak semua bagiannya sempurna. Kalau dilihat-lihat secara teliti, gaya rambutnya itu mirip pantat ayam. Atau pantat bebek. Atau pantat itik. Atau pantat angsa. Apapun itu yang pasti semua yang masuk dalam katagori unggas. Atau memang imajinasi Naruto saja yang terlalu kreatif. Pokoknya yang pasti gaya rambutnya itu konyol, sekonyol julukannya di dunia seiyuu. Uchiha Sasuke jelek. Jelek. Jelek. Jelek.

Naruto sedang masa denial.

"Tokoh utama pertama kita, Fuuji Wataru, akan dimainkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar namanya disebut, keluar dari pikirannya sendiri. Dia berdiri dengan suara gaduh kursi yang tergeser secara buru-buru. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Ini pekerjaan pertamaku sebagai seiyuu. Jadi aku akan sangat butuh bantuan kalian semua. Ayo kita berteman." Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk V.  
Sebagian orang tertawa melihat tingkahnya, merasa terhibur.

Sasuke mendengus, menggumam kecil. "'Ayo berteman' apa? Kau sudah menjadikan aku musuh di hari pertama. Dasar bodoh."

Kalau Iruka tidak memegangi tangan Naruto, kejadian adu mulut dijamin akan kembali terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ada tren baru yang beredar di sekolah Naruto. The Rings. Sepasang cincin yang dikenakan di jari manis sebelah kanan menandakan 'Persahabatan'. Cincin yang dikenakan di jari tengah sebelah kanan menandakan 'Single'. Dan, the greatest status at all adalah paired ring yang dikenakan di jari manis kiri menandakan 'Couple'. Naruto murid SMA kelas dua, sudah mengenakan cincin kesayangannya sebelum tren itu ada. Cincin itu dijaga dengan baik olehnya. Sampai suatu hari cincin itu tertukar dengan cincin milik senior kelas tiga di sekolahnya, Sasuke, siswa yang menjadi idola semua siswi dan guru di sekolah. Tampan, energic, sportif, ramah dan pintar. Kesan pertama bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Berbeda dari apa yang rumor-rumor itu katakan. Ketika cincinnya tertukar, Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Naruto sampai berpikir kalau dia sudah terlalu kegendutan karena kebanyakan makan sampai cincinnya tidak muat di jari tengahnya lagi. Kemudian Sasuke sendiri yang datang ke kelasnya untuk menukar kembali cincin mereka yang memiliki desain sama." Lee menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan cerita. "Sasuke yang dikenal baik oleh semua orang, hanya kepada Naruto sikapnya berbeda. Kasar dan kadang-kadang melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan hati. Hal itu membuat Naruto kesal dan penasaran. Sampai pada akhirnya keberadaan cincin itu membuat mereka menyadari akan perasaanya masing-masing. Dan Naruto mengetahui semua cerita dibalik cincin yang dikenakan Sasuke." Lee mengakhiri ceritanya. "Itu ringkasan ceritanya. Selanjutnya kita akan membahas lebih rinci per adegan." Lee memberi pengarahan, telunjuknya mengacung ke atas.

Naruto merinding. Kenapa si Lee itu mesti memakai nama asli mereka ketika bercerita? Itu membuat Naruto membayangkan memang dia dan Sasuke yang sedang terlibat dalam kisah hidup seperti itu. Pencemaran nama baik.

"Jadwal rekaman kalian akan berbeda. Kira-kira nanti akan ada waktunya Sasuke-kun dan Ino-san. Naruto-kun dan Sora-kun. Naruto-kun dan Hinata-san. Sasuke-kun dan Kurenai-san. Naruto-kun, Hinata-san dan Kurenai-san. Dan tentu saja yang akan paling sering bertemu adalah Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun." Guy berkata lebay, "Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" Dia menatap semua orang, memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan pengarahan.

Hinata ragu-ragu mengangkat tangan, "A… apa ceritanya sampai… Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun jadian… saja? Versi novelnya masih panjang… kan?"

Dia mengikuti novelnya? Sekarang semua orang tau kalau Hinata itu sebenarnya seorang fujoshi. Sulit dipercaya.

Ingat, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya.

Naruto makin merinding. Kenapa Hinata juga tidak memakai nama asli karakternya saja? Wataru dan Yuichi. Sembarangan saja dia memasukan nama Naruto dalam kalimat 'Naruto dan Sasuke jadian'. Lagi-lagi pencemaran nama baik.

Guy menaruh naskah di genggamannya ke atas meja, satu tangannya berkacak di pinggang. Ekspresinya kelihatan senang. "Ohhhh~ pintar sekali, Hinata. Kita akan sampai novel vol.3, animenya akan dibuat 12 episode. Naskah jilid kedua akan diberikan nanti ketika proses rekaman sesi pertama dimulai."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati orang-orang yang akan bekerja bersamanyanya.

Manik birunya menatap Ino yang duduk paling jauh darinya. Mungkin karena perannya yang tidak terlalu banyak, dia jadi lumayan cuek dengan penjelasan yang diberikan, sibuk merapikan tatanan rambut sambil sesekali mengoles ulang bibirnya dengan lipgloss perisa cherry.

Kemudian bergeser mengamati Sora. Tangan dilipat di depan dada, wajah kaku. Kelihatan mendengarkan penjelasan sih, tapi Naruto memergokinya sedang mengamati sekitar juga. Apa Sora punya kebiasaan yang sama dengannya?

Ketika bertemu pandang dengan kakak Hot Mommy itu, dia tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, salah tingkah. Kemudian memebalas dengan cengiran. Si kakak terkekeh pelan.

Naruto cepat-cepat mengganti objek pengamatan. Ketika menoleh ke arah gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi, ternyata dia sedang mengamati Naruto juga. Naruto menatapnya. Si indigo cepat-cepat menunduk dan malah memainkan jarinya, wajahnya makin merah. Naruto heran.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Tadinya Naruto berpikir Sasuke akan cuek, sibuk memainkan smartphonenya atau mendengarkan musik sambil menutup mata ─jangan salahkan Naruto kalau image Sasuke terlihat seperti itu di matanya.  
Tapi ternyata Naruto salah. Sasuke malah yang terlihat paling serius, membaca naskah sambil sesekali tangannya yang menggenggam pena bergerak untuk menandai atau menuliskan sesuatu di bagian bawah kertas.

Apa dia tipe serius ketika kerja? Naruto membatin sambil latah ikut melihat-lihat ulang lembaran naskah.

"Kalau sukses, dijamin season dua pun akan dibuat." Tambah Guy.

Naruto mendongak cepat ketika telinganya menangkap kata 'season dua'. "Eh? Apa?" Jangan bercanda. Dua belas episode itu saja sudah membuat Naruto susah bernapas.

Guy menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Naruto yang jadi agak pucat. Dia berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahunya singkat, "Tenang, Naruto-kun! Kamu akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Aku sudah tahu dari pertama kali mendengar _sample_ suaramu. Tunjukan semangat masa mudamu itu!" Semangat berapi-api terlihat di mata Guy, tangannya mengepal kuat.

Naruto mencelos. Tadinya Naruto juga berpikir pasti akan bisa melakukannya. Tapi ketika dia tau kalau dia mendapat seorang Sasuke sebagai partner, rasanya ia ingin sekali memutar waktu dan membiarkan Gaara jadi membatalkan tawaran ketika itu.

"Ini soft yaoi. Lebih mengutamakan emosi yang ditunjukan si pasangan. Anime ini tidak seperti kebanyakan anime-anime yaoi lain yang ada adegan sex di tiap episode. Kalau kau khawatir soal adegan ranjang, tenang saja, dari dua belas episode itu kau hanya akan melakukan empat sampai lima kali adegan ranjang saja hahahaha." Guy meninggalkan Naruto dengan tawa, merasa baru saja membantu membangun rasa percaya diri Naruto ─menurutnya.

Naruto diam, mencerna kata-kata Guy.

Empat sampai lima kali adegan ranjang?

Tapi di naskah yang kemarin diterima Naruto hanya ada satu adegan ranjang…

Ah itu cuma naskah jilid satu ya…

Jadi dia harus melakukan empat sampai lima kali adegan desah-desahan?

Bersama musuh barunya itu?

Naruto makin memucat. Berpikir kalau dewa benar-benar sudah membencinya.

"Arggghhhhh!"

.

.

.

TBC

Chiu kembali dengan chapter 2~  
entah kenapa merasa chapter 1 labih bagus dari ini -_-

Pertama, aku mau ucapin makasih banget untuk semua yang di chapter 1 kamarin udah nyempetin baca, kasih review, memfollow dan memfavoritkan. Makasih buat semua yang udah dukung dan senpai-senpai sekalian yang ngasih masukan. Terharu huhuhu T.T  
Ini ff pertamaku di fandom segede Naruto. jadi kalau mau jujur, aku ngerasa ga PD. Sumpah deh.

Sora di sini adalah Sora yang jadi tokoh dalam filler anime Naruto. Ga tau nama keluarganya, jadi pakai nama ayahnya.

Untuk ff ini, aku melakukan beberapa research tentang proses pendubberan di jepang sana. Internet, artikel majalah, atau manga yang mengangkat tema seiyuu. Sebenernya masih merasa kurang informasi, tapi nekad lanjut saja lah. Maafkan kalau ternyata ada yang kurang dan ada bedanya

Makasih buat reviewer-reviewer FF pertamaku di fandom Naruto Ini~

 **Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, uzumakinamikazehaki, gici love sasunaru, ekaema8** , **onphire chibi, SNlop, saniwa satutigapuluh, Aiko Michishige, 8, mifta cinya, choikim1310, veira sadewa, MetamorphoQueen, Call Me L, kinana, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, miss horvilshy, Jongin48, saphire always for onyx, Kagaari, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Yumii913, Utik, Akane-Rihime, FTafsih, November With Love, kirei- neko,** **yumeka88, Azalea Ungu, Kuroshiro Ringo, cloudyeye, Zen Ikkika, Guest 1, Phant0mhive, Versya, jewELF, lemonade, xxxSN, .758, Namimaki neko tofu, alysaexostans, Hyra Z, LiHaru**. Ada yang merasa namanya tidak tersebut~?

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan umum yang kemarin banyak diajukan:  
Seiyuu? Iya seiyuu di sini maksudnya dubber  
Update? Aku udah lanjut update~ mungkin akan sering telat, tapi aku janji ff ini ga akan mati di tengah jalan ehehe. Draft sampai akhir sudah tersedia.  
Rate M? Iya nanti rate Mnya ya, pasti ko, pasti. Tapi aku suka ceritanya berjalan apa adanya, ga kecepetan, dan ga diulur-ulur. jadi yah ditunggu aja~  
Pair lain? Ada~ Tapi aku cuma ngasih hint-hint aja, mereka ga akan punya kesempatan buat jadian di sini. Cerita akan tetap fokus pada SasuNaru.

And thanks for read ^^

Berharap kritikan soal gaya tulis atau alur cerita. Menerima flame asal bukan soal genre dan kekurangan-kekurangan yang sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya.

Kalau berkenan dengan fanfic ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak~ .

See you in next chapter~


	3. Can't I?

SEIYUU! Say I Love You!  
Chapter 3: Can't I?

Chapter ini kurang banget scene SasuNaru-nya  
Tapi chapter ini memang sangat diperlukan buat ke bab SasuNaru selanjutnya… Jadi yah, apa boleh buat lah ya #halah

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only The Ring Finger Knows © Kannagi Satoru & Odagiri Hotaru

SEIYUU! Say I Love You!

Chapter 3 : Can't I?

Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight pair-pair lain tergantung imajinasi.

Seiyuu!Naruto, Seiyuu!Sasuke, AU, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy, Romance, Family, Sedikit humor(?)

Rate T akan berubah M seiring berjalan cerita.

Warning: Terkadang typo, EYD kacau, OOC, bahasa dan diksi seadanya, beberapa kata-kata kasar, beberapa dirty talk, bahasa santai, gaya amatir.

Judul terinspirasi dari serial manga SEIYUU! Say You! Terbitan m&c.

.

.

.

Umino Iruka, 27 tahun. Bujangan yang punya banyak anak ─terlalu banyak lebih tepatnya.

Tidak ada hal lain di pikirannya selain anak-anaknya, keluarganya yang tak memiliki hubungan darah. Dirinya hidup dengan kesabaran dan kerja keras. Iruka melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk membalas budi pada Tuan Sarutobi yang dulu sudah merawatnya. Terdengar sangat klise, tapi beliau memungut Iruka yang sudah kehilangan orang tua dan melimpahinya dengan kepedulian. Berkatnya Iruka tak kehilangan kasih sayang, masa kecilnya bisa dilewati dengan bahagia. Pendidikan layak menjadi salah satu yang diberikan oleh Tuan Sarutobi dan peringkat bagus menjadi balasan Iruka untuk itu, walau dirinya harus merelakan waktu lebih banyak untuk belajar. Karena pada dasarnya Iruka bukan seorang jenius, dia hanya seorang pekerja keras.

Memberi dan menerima. Hukum mutlak.

Tak ada rasa sesal. Iruka melakukannya karena memang dia mau. Tidak ada paksaan.

"Haaah…" Helaan napas keluar dari bibir-bibir Iruka yang mulai memucat. Dia memang lemah dengan ruangan AC yang temperaturenya terlalu dingin. Tubuhnya bertemu dengan suhu normal setelah menutup pintu ruangan di belakangnya, meninggalkan Naruto, salah satu 'anak'nya ─yang paling membuatnya repot─ dengan pekerjaan pertamanya. Bedah naskah bukan sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan tanpa pendamping walau dia terbilang baru di dunia seiyuu, Naruto hanya perlu mendengarkan, bertanya bila ada yang tidak jelas dan memberikan pendapat kalau dia punya.

Iruka berniat membeli secangkir kopi untuk sekedar alasan keluar ruangan, tentu saja setelah dia memastikan Naruto tidak akan memulai pertengkaran mulut lagi dengan pengisi suara yang sedang naik daun itu.

Toilet menjadi persinggahannya sebelum tujuan. Iruka menyalakan keran westafel dan membiarkan busa-busa sabun membersihkan tangannya. Dia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Melihat rambut yang sudah mulai menjuntai melebihi garis wajah. Helaian rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan seperti itu memang membuatnya harus menyisihkan waktu setiap pagi hanya untuk menata dan main ikat-ikatan. Iruka jadi berpikir untuk memotongnya.

Kakinya melangkah kembali di lorong gedung. Matanya menangkap sederetan poster ukuran besar, tapi pikirannya fokus pada sesuatu yang lain.

Apa Naruto akan bisa melakukannya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

Ketika Naruto berkata dia ingin terjun ke dunia pengisi suara setelah lulus menengah atas, Iruka senang bukan main mendengarnya. Dengan senang hati Iruka melatih anak kesayangannya, memberikan semua ilmu yang dia tahu. Harus Iruka akui kalau Naruto tidak buruk dalam itu, malah kalau dia serius dan lebih bisa diatur, dia bisa lebih hebat dari Kiba atau Shikamaru. Mungkin itu yang disebut berbakat. Dia pintar menunjukkan emosi dalam suaranya. Kesulitan yang dia alami hanya bagaimana merubah suara menjadi karakter yang umurnya berbeda jauh, seperti menjadi anak kecil atau menjadi kakek-kakek. Hanya sulit, bukan tidak bisa. Tapi itu hanya formalitas sebagai seorang pengisi suara, toh pada kenyataanya kebanyakan anak muda seperti Naruto tetap akan mengisi suara karakter yang umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan umur sebenarnya. Dan tentu saja kekurangannya yang lain adalah soal pengalaman.

Yang paling dikhawatirkan adalah soal genre anime pertamanya. Biasanya BoysLove bukan genre anime yang akan diberikan kepada anak baru yang belum punya pengalaman apa-apa. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si Guy itu.

Iruka ragu terhadap Naruto yang belum matang. Bukan dalam segi kemampuan, tapi dalam segi mengontrol emosi. Dia terlalu naïf, polos, menggebu-gebu dan mudah percaya pada orang lain. Saat Iruka mengirimkan _sample_ suara ke berbagai studio animasi, dia tidak mengira kalau Naruto akan ditawari pekerjaan secepat ini. Entah itu pertanda baik atau bukan. Yang pasti Naruto memiliki kadar keberuntungan di atas rata-rata. Ketika orang-orang yang mau mulai menapaki dunia pengisi suara harus melewati _casting_ dan mengirimkan berkali-kali _sample_ suara agar di _notice_ , Naruto melakukannya hanya dengan satu kali kiriman _sample_.

"Haah…" Iruka menghela napas. Lagi. Kali ini di depan mesin penjual kopi otomatis, terletak di ujung koridor. Perjalanannya serasa sangat panjang. Tangannya mulai merogoh saku, memasukan satu koin ke dalam kotak besi itu untuk secangkir kertas kopi hangat dan sekeping lagi untuk sedikit tambahan krim susu.

Iruka kembali menyusur lorong, menuju kembali ke ruangan berAC yang terlalu dingin tadi. Masih dengan pemandangan yang sama, warna cat krem yang sama, deretan poster yang sama. Disesapnya kopi itu di sepanjang lorong. Tetap dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

Perhatian Iruka pada pintu ruangan tujuannya teralihkan saat matanya menangkap seseorang berdiri di dekat jendela. Seseorang dengan rambut keperakan yang baru ditemuinya tadi pagi. Dia menyender pada sisi tembok, serius membaca sebuah buku.

Iruka masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Satu kata menyinggahi pikiran Iruka. Tampan. Orang dihadapannya itu tampan walau dengan masker yang menutupi. Wajah khas ala pria dewasa. Bahkan sebagai sesama pria, Iruka mengakuinya.

Orang itu menoleh, menyadari kehadiran Iruka. Mata mereka bertemu.

Tanpa diperintah, kaki Iruka berjalan mendekat. "Kakashi-san…. kan?" Kalau tidak salah begitulah si seiyuu muda yang sedang naik daun itu memanggilnya. Iruka ingat.

"Hey." Ringan, Kakashi menyapa. Matanya tersenyum. Mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari buku pegangannya, hanya sebentar. "Hatake Kakashi lengkapnya. Namamu?" Akhirnya Iruka bisa mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas kali ini.

"Iruka. Umino Iruka." Iruka menjawab seperlunya.

"Lumba-lumba laut?"

Iruka mencelos, bola matanya berputar. "Aku sudah mendengar candaan seperti itu ribuan kali sejak aku lahir."

"Hahahaha." Tangan Kakashi membalik lembaran bukunya, fokus indra penglihatannya kembali pada deretan huruf di dalam buku. "Kau juga bosan di dalam?"

"Hanya cari angin." Iruka menyender di sisi lain tembok, memandang ke luar jendela. Kopinya mulai diteguk. "Buku apa yang Kakashi-san baca? Serius sekali."

"Hm? Ini?" Kakashi memamerkan sampul bukunya. Oranye. Icha Icha Series.

Oh…. Satu kali lihat dan sepertinya Iruka mengerti isi buku itu. Judul selalu mewakili segala isi ceritanya.

"Mau ikut baca?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kau tidak baca buku beginian, ya…" Bukan pertanyaan.

"Begitulah."

Sunyi kemudian. Tema obrolan menguap di antara keheningan.

Kakashi dengan bukunya.

Iruka dengan kopi susunya.

Entah apa yang membuat Iruka membuka kembali percakapan dan akhirnya menambahkan dengan "Aku mengurusi anak kecil, entah kenapa merasa sudah tidak cocok dengan buku-buku atau hal-hal lain seperti itu." Iruka mengingat tentang bocah-bocah yang diurusinya. Dia memang terlalu memikirkan mereka, sampai dia tidak pernah menyentuh hal-hal yang bisa dibilang "biasa" bagi seorang pria seumurannya. Ketika dia sadar, hal itu sudah terlalu terlambat menurutnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah berkeluarga?" Kakashi tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahnya, Menatap Iruka cepat. Bukunya sampai terlepas dari cengkraman jari-jarinya.

Entah kenapa Iruka ingin tertawa melihat wajah kaget orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi pagi itu. "Hahaha tidak, bukan. Bukan anak-anakku. Aku hanya jadi pengasuh."

'Anak-anakku'? bererti lebih dari satu anak. Kakashi seorang penganalisis yang handal. "Pekerjaan sampingan?" Nada bicara Kakashi kembali stabil. Sedikit membungkuk untuk memungut bukunya.

"Hmm bisa dibilang begitu juga sih." Iruka mengendikkan bahu, "Tapi tanpa bayaran."

"Loh? Maksudnya?" Kakashi gagal paham.

Tidak ada jawaban, Iruka hanya tersenyum samar. "Jadi Kakashi-san… Apa kau manajer Sasuke-kun? Sepertinya dengan ketenaran yang sekarang dia memang butuh manajer kan?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kakashi menjawab. Dia bisa mambaca kalau Iruka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kakashi mengikuti permainannya, membiarkan topik tadi menggantung di udara. "Kalau menurut rincian tugasku sih memang bisa dibilang aku manajernya. Tapi tidak resmi. Aku hanya pesuruh ayahnya."

"Ohh…" Kopi di gelas Iruka sudah hampir kosong.

"Naruto cukup hebat. Punya manajer walau baru mulai kerja."

"Aku? Ah aku juga tidak resmi. Hanya mendampingi karena khawatir. Sebutan manajer itu hanya agar mempermudah birokrasinya."

"Hahaha begitukah?" Kurang lebih sama dengan kasusnya, "Kalau begitu apa pekerjaanmu sebenarnya?"

"Pengajar."

Tidak terkejut, entah kenapa Kakashi merasa profesi itu cocok untuk Iruka. Sesuai image. "Bidang?"

"Pengisi suara."

Kali ini barulah Kakashi terkejut. "Jadi kau pengisi suara juga?"

Iruka menggelang. "Pengajar saja. Aku mendirikan kursus swasta. Walau tidak besar, tapi resmi kok."

"Hmm… Naruto pasti salah satu anak didikmu. Makanya kau mendampinginya. Pantas saja." Ekor mata Kakashi mencuri pandang ke arah pria di sampingya. Bukunya sudah tersimpan.

"Begitulah." Iruka tertawa ringan. "Apa kita tidak sebaiknya masuk ke dalam? Bagaimana kalau anak-anak itu memulai pertengkaran konyolnya lagi?" Iruka memandang pintu ruangan Naruto berada. Mulai memikirkan kemungkinan hal-hal yang dapat terjadi kalau Naruto mulai berulah.

Kakashi mengingat pertengkaran di lobi tadi, sebenarnya perutnya masih tergelitik geli kalau mengingat kejadian itu. "Kali ini tidak akan apa-apa. Sasuke akan sangat serius ketika mulai bekerja, sampai lupa sekitarnya."

"Benarkah?" Sepertinya Iruka sudah tertular penyakit spontan Naruto.

Kakashi dapat menangkap nada terkejut dan ketidakpercayaan dari pertanyaan singkat Iruka. "Hm? Kenapa? Tidak menyangka?" Kakashi akhirnya menatap Iruka langsung.

"Iya… ah tidak, bukan. Maksudku…" Iruka cepat-cepat ingin mengoreksi, tidak ingin terlihat tidak sopan di depan orang baru. Sudah menjadi sifat dasar Iruka memang. Kakashi yang menatapnya membuat dia makin canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kok. Dia memang kelihatan seenaknya. Tapi kalau sudah urusan kerja dia tidak akan setengah-setangah. Aku yang lebih tua ini pun kadang dibuat kagum."

Iruka bisa melihat mata Kakashi berpijar lembut ketika membicarakan Sasuke. Entah kenapa membuatnya ingin bertanya lebih. "Sasuke-kun… anak yang baik ya….?"

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang memikirkan sesutu. "Sebenarnya iya. Hanya mulut kasar dan tingkah menyebalkannya saja yang jadi masalah." Pandangan lembut itu belum berubah.

"Soal mulut kasar dan tingkah menyebalkannya itu aku bisa melihatnya." Iruka terkekeh pelan. "Dengan sangat jelas."

Kekehan Kakashi terdengar ikut menyusul. "Yah begitulah. Keluarganya menyayanginya, tapi kaku. Jadi dia punya masalah dengan hal bersosialisasi."

Iruka menganguk-anguk, mamasukan informasi baru ke dalam kepalanya. Diminum sisa kopinya sampai tandas.

Kakashi mengambil gelas kertas yang sudah kosong dari tangan Iruka. Menggantikannya membuang ke tempat sampah yang lebih dekat dengan jangkauannya. Spontan Iruka tersenyum, berterimakasih.

"Sasuke memang tidak berniat dekat dengan orang baru. Paling sebatas kerja saja." Kakashi mengingat-ingat. "Sempat kaget juga sih dia sampai adu mulut seperti tadi. Dia hanya punya satu atau dua teman baik. Pertama kalinya aku lihat Sasuke berbicara sebanyak itu dengan orang lain di luar tentang pekerjaan, yah walau omongannya tentang kaos kaki dan celana dalam. "

"Jangan lupakan soal keperjakaan."

Tawa Kakashi meledak. "Hahahaha anak muda sekali, ya… Jadi ingat umur."

"Itu membuatku merasa tua juga…"

"Umurmu berapa memang?"

"Tahun ini 27 tahun. Kakashi-san?"

"30 tahun." Kakashi mengusap tengkuknya, bukan karena pegal.

"Padahal hanya beda tiga tahun, tapi begitu masuk umur 30 memang kedengarannya jadi jauh lebih tua ya . Itu kata orang."

"Jadi kau mengatai aku tua?"

Iruka bisa menangkap candaan dari omongan Kakashi. "Aku tidak mengatai, hanya menyetujui."

Mereka tertawa bersama sebelum lagi-lagi membiarkan sunyi melingkupi. Kali ini bukan karena tidak menemukan tema obrolan. Mereka hanya merasa nyaman dengan diam. Membiarkan pikiran mereka tenggelam akan kesan terhadap satu sama lain.

Beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang menjadi perhatian, mengantikan pemandangan luar jendela sebagai objek pengamatan. Sampai suara "Arggghhhhh!" memekakan telinga terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Suara itu amat dikenalnya. "Itu Naruto…." Iruka _sweatdrop_. Mulai berpikir Naruto kembali membuat masalah. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Hahaha anak yang ramai." Kakashi lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Terlalu ramai malahan." Iruka menyuarakan kebenaran.

"Mungkin kalau sering-sering bersama bocah itu, Sasuke juga akan bisa lebih banyak bicara. Kurasa itu hal bagus untuk Sasuke sendiri." Kakashi beropini.

"Yah dengan sifat mereka yang seperti itu tentu saja mereka akan bicara banyak satu sama lain, tapi dalam adu omongan."

"Hahaha kau benar, Iruka. Padahal kalau mereka bisa akrab akan sangat berpengaruh pada pekerjaan kan? _Chemistry_ lebih bisa dibangun dan tidak ada gugup ketika mereka saling hadap di ruang rekaman."

Ini pertama kalinya orang di sampingnya itu menyebut namanya, entah kenapa Iruka merasa senang. Membutnya tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar. "Sasuke-kun sepertinya tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Buktinya dia bisa sukses walau selama ini dia tetap bertahan dengan sikap menutup dirinya. Hal itu malah lebih menguntungkan bagi Naruto agar dia tidak canggung dan bisa diberi beberapa bimbingan. Berhubung ini juga pekerjaan pertamanya."

Iruka menyadari sesuatu dari omongannya sendiri. Benar! itu dia yang dibutuhkan Naruto! Bodoh, kenapa hal semudah itu tidak terpikirkan. "Kakashi-san," Iruka cepat menghadap Kakashi, tanpa sadar tangannya meraih jemari kokoh milik pria usia kepala tiga itu. "aku ada permintaan."

"Hm?"

.

.

.

Kantor B-z Agency bukanlah gedung menjulang tinggi dengan segala kemewahan. Hanya susunan bahan bangunan membentuk rumah bergaya minimalis tak bertingkat yang memanjang. Menghabiskan lahan hampir setengah hektar sebagai areanya. Tidak seluruhnya gedung, lebih banyak lahan kosong untuk pekarangan, beberapa permainan anak dan indah ditanami bunga berbagai rupa. Bukan kegemaran sang pendiri, hanya membangun sesuai fungsi. Bukan hanya kantor agensi, tapi juga tempat berteduh anak-anak tanpa keluarga menetap. Berdiri dengan kesederhanaan dan ikatan kuat tiap staffnya.

Bagian depan terdiri dari kantor, ruangan untuk latihan praktek dan teori, serta kelas pengisi suara milik Iruka. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan urusan kantor agensi. Ramai di jam kerja. Bagian belakang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal, dengan jejeran kamar dan intsrumen pelengkap lainnya sebagai sebuah rumah. Masih ramai walau sudah lewat jam tidur.

"Tapi kan dengan begini gosip soal cincinmu yang berpasangan dengan Kazuki itu sudah dilupakan sepenuhnya. Tidak akan ada gosip aneh-aneh lagi tentangmu dan dia." Kiba berkata santai, menyelipkan nada sombong pada dialog yang diucapkannya tadi. Tak ada perubahan suara, memakai suara bawaannya. Dia menemani Naruto latihan. Tangan kiri dengan naskah, tangan kanan dengan keripik kentang. Memasukkan kepingan keripik itu ke dalam mulutnya tiap selesai mengucapkan kalimat bagiannya.

Remahan keripik jatuh di atas karpet.

Naruto menarik napas singkat, "Iya sih…" dengan suara sedikit dibuat lembut, mengingat perannya sebagai seorang Fuuji Wataru. Nadanya dibuat ambigu, memberikan kesan 'ragu' pada orang yang mendengarnya. Kedua kaki bersila, punggung menyender pada sandaran sofa, naskah diletakkan di atas meja, cukup jauh dari pandangan. Naruto hanya melihat sesekali, sekalian latihan menghapal. Naruto merasa lebih percaya diri kalau bisa hapal.

Samar-samar suara acara televisi terdengar, menayangkan barita malam.

"Wataru?" Kiba memberi jeda dengan suara renyah kunyahan keripik. "Hey, jangan-jangan kau tidak suka gosip soal Kazuki yang mengejar Karin-chan itu?" suara sedikit direndahkan, nada menyelidik.

"K─kenapa aku harus tidak suka?" Naruto menunjukan rasa gugup yang ketara. Gagap di awal, setelahnya sengaja dibuat cepat tanpa jeda. Buru-buru, seakan takut dicurigai lebih.

"Habisnya… Wajahmu ditekuk terus seperti itu." Kiba memicingkan matanya, terbawa peran.

"Ukh… wajahku memang dari awal sudah begini!" Naruto sedikit menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Membentak sebal.

"Memangnya latihan seperti itu bisa memberi efek?" Shikamaru menguap, sudah mulai mengantuk. Berita malam sungguh membosankan. Naruto dan Kiba saling pandang, menghentikan latihannya. Tangan Shikamaru menguasai remote TV, memindahkan channel ke acara talkshow larut malam. Dia duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto, sementara Kiba lesehan di atas karpet. Tangan menyangga dagu, bersender pada pinggiran sofa.  
"Sangat tidak serius." Oh bagus. Lihat siapa yang bicara? Naruto dan Kiba bahkan tidak pernah tahu kapan Shikamaru pernah serius. Dan sekarang dia bicara tentang keseriusan?

Naruto cemberut, tidak terima. "Aku serius kok." Wajahnya ditekuk, bukan karena terbawa peran.

Kiba meletakkan naskah, mulai menonton layar televisi. Topik talkshow 'Bulan Madu Penuh Roman' cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya sesi latihan akan diakhiri sampai sini.

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar mendekat, tidak asing.

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya dari balik sofa dan menemukan Gaara di sana. "Anak-anak sudah tidur?" Maksudnya trio Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon. Naruto sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya lebih mendekat pada Shikamaru, memberi Gaara tempat.

Gaara menganguk. Dia sudah mendudukan diri di sofa panjang itu, tidak keberatan untuk duduk sedikit berdesakan.

Naruto menghela napas lega, "Fyuhh, baguslah…" Tangannya kini ikut mencomot keripik kentang milik Kiba. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab juga dengan keterlambatan jadwal tidur bocah-bocah itu. Dari sore mereka melakukan sebuah 'permainan' kecil bersamanya. Hanya membantu Naruto melancarkan hapalan naskah sebenarnya, tapi dengan tambahan hukuman kalau lidah Naruto kepeleset beberapa kata. Bocah-bocah itu sepertinya menikmati permainannya. Tentu saja, anak-anak akan dengan senang hati memberikan hukuman. Apalagi kalau tugas mereka hanya menunggu Naruto membuat kesalahan tanpa ada resiko akan menerima hukuman juga. Naruto korban di sana. Satu lawan tiga. Wajah sempat kena coretan spidol, untung bukan permanen. Pinggang dan telapak kaki jadi sasaran kelitikan. Kupon ramen Ichiraku jadi rampasan. Konohamaru bahkan hampir mencabut bulu kakinya kalau Gaara tidak datang untuk menyuruh mereka tidur.

Kiba masih sibuk dengan acara TV. Naruto ikut menonton walau tidak mengerti apa maksud pembahasan di sana. Memang untuk apa menaruh kelopak bunga mawar di atas tempat tidur? Teori roman yang selalu berhasil membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. Naruto lebih memilih tempat tidurnya dihiasi oleh ramen ─hanya kalau kuah ramennya tidak tumpah.

Suara kunyahan keripik masih terdengar.

Gaara berkali-kali melirik smartphone ditangannya.

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru bisa membaca keadaan, pertanyaan ditujukan pada Gaara.

"Iruka-san sempat mengirim email, bilang kalau dia akan pulang terlambat. Ini sudah tengah malam tapi masih belum ada kabar lagi."

Sejak kembali dari studio tadi sore, Iruka memang langsung pergi lagi setelah mengantar Naruto pulang.

"Mungkin dia sudah menemukan kehidupan prianya." Kiba nimbrung, berkata asal-asalan.

"Apa maksud Kiba, eh?" Naruto celingukan. Menatap Gaara, diam yang didapat. Menatap Shikamaru, angkatan bahu yang dilihat.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sih apa maksudku?" Kiba memutar posisi duduknya. Sudah berhadapan dengan teman-temannya sekarang. Acara TV terabaikan. "Iruka-sensei itu pria dewasa. Wajar kalau dia main dengan wanita." Telunjuk Kiba teracung di hadapan Naruto. Lagi-lagi nada sok tahu itu yang terdengar.

"Sembarangan." Naruto menepis jari Kiba. Risih ditunjuk-tunjuk begitu. "Iruka-sensei bukan orang seperti itu."

Kali ini Kiba mengangkat telunjukknya, digerakan ke kanan kiri. "Ck, ck,ck, kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Naruto."

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton acara tidak berguna seperti 'Bulan Madu Penuh Roman' ini sih." Naruto menjadikan acara TV sebagai tumbal.

"Tidak berguna kau bilang?" Kiba menatap horror, dramatis.

"Iya?" Naruto menjawab, polos. Setengah meminta persetujuan. Maksudnya 'Iya, kan?'

"Bodoh! Dengar," Kiba mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, kencang. Sedikit membuat Naruto meringis. "biar kuberitahu apa yang kurang darimu." Suasana berubah serius seketika.

Naruto diam.

Gaara diam.

Shikamaru diam.

Hanya Kiba yang bersuara, dengan latar suara acara TV yang masih tetap terdengar samar-samar. "Yang kurang darimu adalah ini!" Tangannya terbuka, mengarah pada kotak berlayar yang menapilkan gambar bergerak bernama televisi.

"Bulan Madu Penuh Roman?" Naruto menebak.

"Bukan!" Kiba menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan judulnya. Tapi temanya!"

Suasana di ruangan itu masih serius.

"Yang kurang darimu adalah penjiwaan dan pengembangan karakter. Kau yang sekarang hanya akan berhasil memerankan tokoh seperti bocah ninja berisik, bodoh, dan gampang dibohongi yang animenya sering kita tonton bersama waktu kecil itu!"

Tepat.

Sungguh blak-blakan, Kiba.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa tertohok.

"Peranmu nanti adalah seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta. Perasaan senang, kesal, dan bingung yang bercampur aduk. Galau karena kenyataan yang menunjukan ternyata kau mencintai seseorang yang sama-sama memiliki penis!"

Gaara memicingkan mata mendengar kata vulgar yang keluar dari mulut Kiba. Sangat lancar, selancar jalan tol di kota mereka.

Shikamaru mulai bisa mengira-ngira kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ini semua tentang cinta. Tentang Roman! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menunjukan dengan baik perasaan orang yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu perasaan itu seperti apa! 'Melirik' orang saja kau belum pernah."

Ok, Kiba berhasil membuat Naruto merasa direndahkan. Naruto mulai terpancing. "Kalau 'melirik' orang sih aku juga pernah!" Melirik ─dalam artian sesungguhnya─ gadis merah jambu di balik meja recepsionist studio. Benar-benar hanya melirik.

"Masa?" Kiba main selidik.

"T─tentu saja!" Memang benar. Hanya melirik, kan?

"Hmm… aku tidak percaya." Sayangnya Kiba punya sudut pandang yang berbeda tentang arti 'melirik' itu. "Asal kau tahu ya, Shikamaru itu juga sebenarnya sering main dengan wanita." Bohong.

"Hei, kenapa bawa-bawa aku?" Shikamaru peduli pada sesuatu ketika dirinya mulai dibawa-bawa dalam hal yang sepertinya akan merepotkan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto dan tampang bodohnya.

"Benar." Bukan Shikamaru yang mengkonfirmasi. Itu suara Kiba. "Apalagi Gaara. Dia itu cukup diidolakan. Satu atau dua wanita bukan masalah baginya." Setengah benar, setengah bohong.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap mereka bergantian.

"Benar." Ini pun bukan Gaara yang mengkonfirmasi. Masih suara Kiba. "Gaara tipe yang lebih suka bertindak dari pada bicara, dia tipe yang main hajar saja." Soal lebih suka bertidak dari pada bicara itu benar, tapi masalah main hajar itu jelas-jelas hanya karangan. "Aku juga sering kok main-main dengan wanita."

"Benarkah?" Hanya Naruto yang bisa dibodohi dengan cara begini. Mereka tinggal satu rumah, masing-masing tahu kalau mereka sibuk karena punya kerjaan sendiri. Saat senggang pun dipakai untuk kumpul bersama. Kapan mereka bisa punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu?

"Benar. Dalam hal ini hanya kau yang benar-benar awam. Makanya kau tidak bisa mendesah dengan baik." Cengkraman tangan Kiba pada bahu Naruto sengaja dilepas, "Maksudku, mendesah dalam peranmu ya."

"Apa hubungannya?" Kerutan mulai terlihat di kening Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin coba kau sampaikan, Kiba?" Gaara mulai jengah. Sepertinya dia lumayan tersinggung saat namanya dimasukan dalam kebohongan Kiba tadi. Satu atau dua wanita? Wanita-wanita yang bergaul dengan Gaara hanya ibu-ibu tetangga yang tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket ketika belanja sayur-mayur. Standar Gaara tidak serendah itu.

"Makanya…" Seakan tidak membaca sinyal ketersinggungan dari Gaara, Kiba tetap menatap Naruto. Sangat lekat. "Kau itu tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu sih. Soal roman! Soal cinta! Isi kepalamu itu hanya ramen. Jadinya kau tidak bisa membayangkan ketika dirimu sedang jatuh cinta."

Kerutan di kening Naruto makin bertambah. Memang apanya yang salah dengan ramen?

Kiba masih lanjut, "Kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya ingin bertemu pasanganmu setiap saat. Di mana dadamu berdebar tiap bertemu dengannya. Membayangkan di mana dirimu mendesah karena disentuh oleh dirinya. Membayangkan ujung jari-jarinya menyentuh kulitmu tanpa ada yang terlewat, merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahmu, merasakan bibirnya mengecap rasa yang ada pada tubuhmu, merasakan nikmat tiada tara ketika tubuhmu menya─ "

 _Buaghh_

Kiba keburu terjungkal dari duduknya sebelum selesai bicara, bantal sofa dilayangkan oleh Shikamaru. Lemparan kuat, tepat sasaran. Untung bukan remote TV yang dilempar.

Gaara sudah menutupi telinga Naruto dengan kedua tangannya sejak kalimat 'mendesah karena disentuh oleh pasanganmu'.

Naruto lagi-lagi celingukan.

Penghujung malam di B-z Agency hari itu ditutup oleh sajak mesum milik Kiba.

.

.

.

Ranjang di kamar Naruto tidak pernah semenggoda ini untuk terus ditiduri tanpa henti. Begadang memang selalu punya efek negatif. Naruto tidak akan ambil pusing dengan matahari yang mulai merangkak naik. Istilah 'bangun di pagi hari' itu hanya mitos.

Naruto berencana tidur sepuasnya hari ini.

Setidaknya memang begitu rencana awalnya sampai terdengar bunyi alunan lagu dari ponselnya. Itu lagu kesukaan Naruto, hanya kalau tidak diputar dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Naruto sedang tidak mau diganggu.

Panggilan masuk.

Bahkan menggerakan tangan untuk memutuskan panggilan saja Naruto tidak mau, dirinya sudah terlalu malas. Naruto makin menggulung diri dalam selimut, meringkuk seperti trenggiling. Alunan nada panggilan masuk dijadikan lagu pengantar tidur, walau nada rock sama sekali tidak cocok.

Lagu berhenti.

Ah putus.

Naruto bisa bercinta dengan mimpinya lagi kali ini. Dengan tenang.

Itu harapannya. Naruto sudah tersenyum. Kembali melelapkan diri.

Gagal.

Lagu itu berputar lagi.

Naruto kesal. Kali ini tangannya dipaksa meraih ponselnya. Mungkin satu bentakan akan membuat si pengganggu jadi tahu diri.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Jempolnya menggeser bulatan pada layar sentuh itu, menerima panggilan dan mendekatkannya pada telinga, masih dengan mata setengah fokus.

Bentakan Naruto tertahan di tenggorokan. Orang di sebrang sana sudah bicara lebih dulu. "Hei dobe." Bukan sapaan, tapi panggilan kasar.

Suara ini…

Naruto langsung membuka mata sepenuhnya, syaraf-syarafnya langsung terhubung. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk.

Tidak salah lagi!

Ini suara orang yang menyebalkan itu. Suara yang menyebutnya kampungan. Suara yang mengajaknya ribut tempo hari. Tidak ada yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Dobe' selain orang brengsek satu itu.

Naruto sedikit berteriak, kaget level maksimal. "Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Tck, berisik."

Bahkan suara menyebalkannya pun tetap sama. Ini mimpi? Ini mimpi? Sumpah demi apapun Naruto tidak pernah meminta pada dewa agar diberi mimpi semacam ini. "Kau… sungguhan si Uchiha itu?"

"Hn."

"Serius?"

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat suaraku?"

Sial. Ternyata dia memang menyebalkan. Mimpi atau bukan, yang pasti ini tetap si BL Prince sombong itu. Naruto mendengus. "Tau dari mana nomorku? Ada perlu apa?" Naruto bertanya, ketus. Sengaja menunjukan pada lawan bicaranya kalau dia kesal.

"Simpan semua pertanyaanmu untuk nanti. Hari ini datanglah ke Raven's Cafe di district RedMoon."

Tut…. tut….tut….

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak. Naruto menatap layar ponselnya. Mata jernihnya mengedip beberapa kali.

Lima detik. Otak Naruto menghabiskan waktu lima detik untuk proses loading.

"EHHHHH?"

.

.

.

TBC

Nama agensi Naruto dkk itu B-z Agency. B-z itu plesetan dari Bijuu. Maksa? Iya, sadar ko -_-v  
Dan di chapter ini pengennya nunjukin kalau semua orang sayang pada Naruto~ Harem!Naruto.

Di sini banyak KakaIru-nya ya, maaf ya. Hasrat pribadi. Habis setelah ini mereka paling bakal cuma saling sapa aja. u.u  
Chapter depan SasuNaru sudah mulai banyak bersama~

.

Makasih buat like dan reviewnya di chapter dua kemarin~~  
 **kyuubi no kitsune, Ryuusuke583, mifta cinya, sapphire always for onyx, kimm bii, SNlop, HiNa devilujoshi, versetta, noviamano, Jongin48, Kim Soe Ji, Uzumakinamikazehaki, Call Me L, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Indah605, hanazawa kay, Call Me Mink, Aiko Michishige, Onphire Chibi, azmisama97, cloudyeye, Beautiful Garnet, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ReadR, Princess Onyxsapphire, RevmeMakimaleslogin, Ichijo Sena, Guest, Choikim1310, Lima, kim arielllink, lemonade, xxxSN, yukiya92. Dan special buat EkaEma8 yang kemarin sempet aku bikin patah hatinya~ maaf ya say  
** Ada yang merasa namanya belum tersebut?

Ga nyangka bakal dapet sambutan sepositif ini. Makasih buat semua yang udah sempetin baca, memfavoritkan, memfollow, dan mendukung dengan kata-kata semangat baik lewat sini maupun langsung lewat fb~

Dan kembali aku akan menjawab pertanyaan umum yang sempat diajukan :

 **Tokoh antagonis siapa aja? Apakah Ino juga bakal jadi antagonis di real-nya?** Tokoh Antagonis buat proses rekaman memang baru ada Ino aja. Nanti nyusul ada karakter penghalang lain, di real maupun untuk tokoh di rekaman. Siapa aja itu, kita tunggu aja biar bisa tahu bareng-bareng nanti~

 **Sasuke belum suka sama Naruto ya?** Dua-duanya masih normal~ hahaha

 **Rate M di proses rekaman atau di SasuNaru-nya?** Dua-duanya ada~

 **Pembahasan kenapa Sasu jadi BL prince?** Nanti ada di chapter 5, ditunggu ya say~

 **FF ini pernah dipost di grup FB ya**? Iya, pernah~ Cuma ampe chapter 4, dokumen di grup udah aku hapus semua. Jadi sisa di sini aja. Sebelumnya aku udah bilang aku ga PD buat ff di fandom segede Naruto, kan? Nah aku coba post di grup dulu buat liat gimana respon orang. Habis aku takut kalau langsung post di sini . Ga PD, sumpah ToT  
Tapi yang di grup itu masih banyak salah sani-sini. Yang di sini udah aku perbaikin sebisa-ku walau masih banyak typo (makanya jangan ragu-ragu buat kasih tahu aku kalau ada typo, kalau bisa kasih tau juga disebelah mana biar bisa langsung diedit demi kenyamanan bersama #halah  
Atau ada yg mau jadi beta reader gratisan?)

 **Apa akan update teratur seminggu sekali?** Pengennya sih teratur ya ._.a Mungkin biar enak ngeceknya aku bakal kasih tahu kalau update-nya bakal diundur atau ngga~  
Seperti sekarang, dengan berat hati aku memberitahu bahwa untuk chapter selanjutnya, chapter 4, akan telat update. Diupdate dua minggu lagi, tgl 20 atau 21 Juni 2015  
Mau memperbaiki chapter 4 yang udah aku post di grup FB. Nambah adegan sih tepatnya. Ada adegan SasuNaru yang pengen banget aku tambahin buat chapter 4, ampe kebawa mimpi. Dan Jadinya hampir 8000 words loh, serius. -_-  
Apa ada yang keberatan kalau dipost sepanjang itu? Chapter 5 pun sepanjang itu, aku sampe kaget sendiri. Entah sampai chapter berapa 'kepanjangan' ini akan berlangsung.

Dan salah satu reviewer ternyata ada juga pembaca serial Only The Ring Finger Knows (Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitteiru) O My God~! Aku merasa punya teman(?)

Ok, sekian.  
Review berupa kritik, saran, atau bahkan hanya sapaan salam kenal pun masih aku tunggu~

Kalau berkenan dengan fanfic ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak~

See you in next chapter 2 minggu lagi….

Terimakasih


	4. Can you tell me?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only The Ring Finger Knows © Kannagi Satoru & Odagiri Hotaru

SEIYUU!Say I Love You!

Chapter 4: Can you tell me?

Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight pair-pair lain tergantung imajinasi.

Seiyuu!Naruto, Seiyuu!Sasuke, AU, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy, Romance, Family, Sedikit humor (mungkin).

Rate : T akan berubah M seiring berjalan cerita.

Warning: Terkadang typo, EYD kacau, OOC, bahasa dan diksi seadanya, beberapa kata-kata kasar, beberapa dirty talk, bahasa santai.

Judul terinspirasi dari manga berjudul SEIYUU! Say You! Terbitan m&c.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang dalam mode badmood.

Pagi tadi dia dibangunkan dengan cara yang lain dari biasanya. Sayangnya bukan dalam artian yang baik. Biasanya guncangan lembut dari tangan Gaara yang membuat tubuhnya tergerak dari alam mimpi, bukan suara dering dan getar ponsel yang mengganggu menggantikan jam weker. Biasanya cahaya matahari pagi dari celah gorden yang disibak oleh Gaara yang membuat matanya menyipit karena silau, bukan cahaya kedap-kedip tanda ada panggilan masuk di layar ponsel. Biasanya suara rendah Gaara yang akan dia dengar pertama kali di pagi hari, bukan suara rendah menyebalkan itu yang masuk ke telinganya. Walau suara itu berharga mahal. Menurut SeiyuuPedia ─majalah ternama khusus seiyuu─, suara yang membangunkan Naruto pagi ini dihargai sampai sebesar 400.000 yen perjamnya. Suara Uchiha Sasuke.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak merasa terkesan. Kesal iya.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Naruto terus memelototi ponselnya, seakan-akan ponselnya bisa bicara kalau terus dipelototi seperti itu. Naruto juga sempat balik menghubungi dan mengirimi pesan berisi sejuta pertanyaan. Tapi tidak ada respon.

Sekarang Naruto tahu satu lagi kejelekan si Uchiha Sasuke.

Tukang perintah seenaknya.

Seluruh penghuni rumah menatap horror Naruto ketika dia turun ke ruang makan. Naruto bisa membaca pandangan mata mereka. Seperti berkata tanpa suara, "Kau bangun sendiri? Kau siapa? Kau bukan Naruto kan?".

Naruto membalas dengan dengusan sebal dan "Ish apa sih?", kemudian menyelesaikan ritual sehari-harinya. Mandi dan makan. Lebih terburu-buru dari jadwal biasa. Meninggalkan keluarganya dalam raut penuh tanda tanya tanpa mendapat jawaban.

Terima kasih pada Uchiha yang satu itu. Rencana Naruto hari ini berubah total.

Seharusnya dia masih meringkuk dalam selimut kalau mengikuti jadwal awalnya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah siap dengan turtle neck oranye bahan perasut berlengan pendek membalut tubuhnya, dipadukan celana jeans belel dan postman bag kanvas yang melintangi bahu. Style anak muda. Pakaian seperti ini sudah cukup rapi bagi Naruto.

Berbekal nama, alamat dan denah lokasi tempat tujuan yang dia dapat dari jaringan serba tahu yang disebut internet, Naruto pergi sendiri.

Taksi? Tidak. Naruto jalan kaki, naik kereta dan naik bus saja. Pengiritan. Ongkos taksi di Jepang sungguh di luar nalar pri kemanusiaan bagi orang-orang biasa seperti Naruto.

Sepanjang jalan kepalanya tidak berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan, walau Naruto tahu dia tidak akan menemukan jawaban. Tidak akan menemukannya sebelum dia bertemu langsung dengan si Mr. BL Prince sombong. Si brengsek itu bahkan tidak memberikan keringanan sedikit pun. Tidak ada jawaban dari pesan-pesan yang Naruto tinggalkan. Padahal Naruto hanya menanyakan pertanyaan normal sebagaimana orang yang akan janjian bertemu. Semacam "Jam berapa? Jangan terlalu malam, ya…", "RedMoon itu di mana? Aku tidak dibawa ke district tempat penjualan anak kan?", "Aku harus naik apa? Aku tidak punya uang banyak kalau tempatnya terlalu jauh.", "Raven's Café itu tempat apa? Kok namanya juga norak?", "Hey, Teme! Jawab pertanyaanku brengsek!". Dan sisanya adalah umpatan-umpatan lain dalam berbagai gaya. Gaya yang lebih banyak dibandingkan dalam artikel 'Puaskan Pasangan Dengan Berbagai Macam Gaya di Malam Pertama' pada majalah dewasa milik Kiba.

.

.

.

Raven's Café di district RedMoon.

Satu kali naik kereta, turun di stasiun ke duabelas. Satu kali naik bus, turun di halte ujung. Dilanjut jalan kaki kurang lebih 20 menit ─begitu yang tertulis di internet.

Naruto sudah terengah ketika jalan kaki di menit ke tujuh. Jalanannya menanjak.

Serius. Bisa jadi si Uchiha itu sebenarnya cuma ingin mengisengi Naruto saja, dan Naruto bagai kerbau dicocok hidung yang langsung mengikuti apa yang dia perintah. Rasa penasaran. Rasa gengsi atau tak mau kalah. Mungkin saja Sasuke ingin main ribut dengannya lagi kan? Naruto tidak mau dicap kalah karena tidak datang tanding.

Mungkin.

.

Sepertinya ini sudah masuk area district RedMoon. Jalannya normal. Maksudnya, jalannya tidak lagi menanjak. Plang nama bertuliskan ' **Welcome to RedMoon District** ' terbentang tinggi dari sisi jalan kesisi yang lain, dan jejeran toko berbagai jenis menyambut langkah kaki Naruto.

Naruto baru pertama kali datang ke daerah ini. Lagi-lagi rasa ingin tahu membuatnya melihat-lihat sekitar. Bertanya ─entah pada siapa─ "Wow itu tempat apa?", "Wow itu jualan apa?", dan masih banyak 'wow' 'wow' yang lainnya. Lelahnya hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Naruto mulai menikmati perjalanannya. Girang bagai balita hyperaktif diajak jalan-jalan. Tidak buruk. District RedMoon cukup tenang walau banyak orang lalu-lalang. Sepertinya ini kawasan perbelanjaan. Terpencil, tapi tempat yang bagus. Teduh ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang di sepanjang jalan. Tidak heran orang-orangnya lebih memilih berjalan kaki.

Tingkah ala bocahnya kembali saat manik kebiruan Naruto menangkap sebuah toko kue sederhana. Menarik perhatian dengan dekorasi indah dan langit-langit dihiasi tanaman menjalar yang berbunga cantik. Etalase kaca memamerkan berbagai macam kue ala _western_. Menggoda pejalan kaki untuk mampir mengeluarkan uangnya. Sangat menggugah selera.

Naruto dengan tampang mupeng menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca yang membatasi dirinya dan tempat di mana kue-kue itu berada. Tubuhnya bergerak dari satu ujung etalase ke ujung yang lain. Memperhatikan semua jenis kue yang dipamerkan dengan binar di mata dan air liur hampir menetes.

"Cla… foutis…? Char… lotte? P-pro… profite… role? Eclairs…?"

Naruto melapalkan tulisan yang tertera, entah pengucapannya benar atau tidak. Yang pasti mereka semua, kue-kue itu, terlihat sangat enak bahkan dengan nama-nama aneh mereka. Bahasa Perancis? Pantas saja latihan _hayaguchikotoba_ * yang dilakukan Naruto bersama Iruka-sensei sama sekali tidak membantu dalam melapalkan nama kue-kue itu. Sulit. Lain kali mungkin Naruto akan meminta Iruka-sensei untuk melatih _hayaguchikotoba_ dalam bahasa asing.

"Ughh… semuanya kelihatan enak." Naruto membuka dompetnya, melirik isi di dalam. "Untuk jaga-jaga, jadi hanya bisa beli satu kue."

Helaan napas keluar. Miris. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang, maka minggu lalu Naruto tidak akan menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli komik-komik baru sampai dimarahi Gaara karena boros. Dan sekarang, dia jadi tidak bisa membelikan kue untuk bagian orang-orang di rumah juga.

"Kalau bingung mau beli yang mana, Tobi mau kok memberi saran."

Naruto terlonjak hebat karena suara dan kedatangan orang asing yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Whoaa!" Sangat dekat. Sampai helaian rambutnya menggelitik bagian samping leher Naruto. Sedetik tadi rasanya Naruto bisa mengerti bagaimana menjadi orang yang penyakit jantungnya kambuh tiba-tiba. Dan hei, apa itu? Topeng? Dia memakai topeng! Ada karnaval memangnya?

"K-kau mengagetkanku!" Kakinya melangkah mundur takut-takut. Menatap orang asing itu seperti penjahat. Tatapan mencurigai.

Si orang asing mengelus dadanya. "Tobi merasa terlukai di sini oleh mata mengintimidasimu itu."

"Eh? M─maaf deh…" Naruto jadi serba salah. Naruto bukan orang yang anti sosial. Tapi di lain sisi, Gaara selalu mewanti-wanti agar jangan mau diajak ngobrol oleh orang asing. Sayangnya Naruto lupa kalau peringatan Gaara itu bukan untuknya, tapi untuk trio bocah di sana.

"Tobi kerja di sini." Si topeng memamerkan apron yang dipakainya dengan satu tangan ─tangannya yang satu lagi sudah penuh dengan kotak kertas cantik bertuliskan 'Akatsuki's Desserts and Cakes'.

Naruto gagal paham kenapa mereka memberi nama yang mengandung kontradiksi seperti itu. Akatsuki dari bahasa Jepang, Desserts and Cakes dari bahasa Inggris, tapi yang dijualnya kue-kue dari Perancis. Dan siapapun yang mendesain apron itu, pastilah punya selera yang unik ─atau aneh, hitam dengan corak awan-awan merah.

"Mampir saja ke dalam. Semuanya pasti akan senang kalau ada pelanggan baru. Dessert buatan Deidara dan Sasori sangat enak!"

Naruto mengernyit. Apa ini? Tehnik marketing terbaru?

"Semuanya enak. Tobi jujur. Tapi Tobi paling suka Mousse di sini. Enak sekali." Laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya sendiri Tobi menunjuk pada satu kue berwarna putih dalam cup, kelihatan sangat lembut dan akan lumer dengan nikmat di mulut. Bertoping strawberry dan daun mint sebagai penghias. Naruto rasanya bisa melihat matanya yang berbinar dibalik topeng ketika berbicara dengan nada riang itu. Sepertinya ini bukan tehnik marketing. "Yang dipajang itu rasa vanilla, bisa pesan yang coklat dan strawberry juga. Tobi tidak bohong. Tobi anak baik. Coba saja beli dulu yang Tobi rekomendasikan."

Naruto menatap kue ─yang katanya namanya Mousse─ itu. Kenapa coba tadi dia bisa melewatkan yang satu di pojokan sana itu.

"Ah!" Seruan dari si topeng aneh membuat Naruto kembali terlonjak kaget. Memaksanya berhenti mengintai kue dan memindahkan fokus padanya. "Tobi hampir lupa! Tobi kan disuruh Kyuubi mengantar pesanan ke Raven's! Tobi duluan ya~"

Apa katanya? Raven's? Jangan-jangan…

"Eh hey! Tunggu!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto ambil keputusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Agency bercokol kokoh dengan gedung mereka yang menjulang. Bangunan khas ala perkantoran di tengah kota. Sebuah Agency yang mencakup seluruh industri hiburan. Membagi divisi dengan banyak ragam. Namanya sudah terkenal sebagai agency entertain penyedia talent dengan bakat level tinggi. Jauh di atas rata-rata, tidak diragukan lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke masih harus berkeliaran di gedung megah itu walau ini hari off-nya. Entah ini masih bisa disebut hari off atau tidak. Sebuah paksaan bernama 'panggilan darurat' seharusnya cukup menjadi alasan agar upahnya untuk bulan ini diberi bonus sebagai konpensasi pengorbanan hari liburnya yang berharga. Hari liburnya lebih mahal dari gajinya perbulan. Sibuknya sudah hampir menyaingi intensifitas tarikan napasnya. Sesak. Padat.

Dia disuguhi tumpukan naskah dan rentetan penawaran rencana kerja di hari off-nya. Memilih dan memilah beberapa job di antara lembaran-lembaran kertas itu cukup memakan waktu. Jam makan siangnya terlewat.

Dan di sinilah dia mulai bisa sedikit berlega. Tugasnya selesai dan dia bersiap meninggalkan gedung elit yang baginya bagai perusahaan pemaksa kerja rodi. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke menikmati sesuatu yang diaanggap sebagai kerja rodi itu. Massocist? Pikiran itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Dia hanya seorang workaholic. Punggungnya menyender pada dinding elevator. Rasa dingin dari dinding kotak besi merambat ke punggungnya, memberi sedikit kenyamanan pada syaraf-syarafnya yang lelah. Waktu relaksasinya kurang dari satu menit sampai benda kotak ini membawanya ke lantai dasar.

Seseorang bertemu pandang dengannya ketika bunyi TING elevator berbunyi. Menggeser pintunya sebagai celah keluar-masuk orang. Pandangan dingin bertemu dingin. Onyx bertemu abu, saling menatap datar. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau mereka adalah teman baik. Seseorang itu langsung ikut menyenderkan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau memberiku selamat?" Pandangannya tidak mengarah pada sosok sahabatnya.

"Untuk?" Dan Sasuke pun tidak merepotkan diri untuk menatapnya. Pandangannya terarah pada smartphone di tangannya. Baru sekarang dia sempat mengecek.

"Mulai minggu depan aku akan mengambil alih divisi dubber." Ada sedikit nada bangga terselip. Sasuke salah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa menyadarinya.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau? Jadi bosku?"

"Tepat."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai membual Neji?"

"Tidak pernah. Karena ini bukan bualan."

Sasuke mendengus. Respon untuk omongan sahabatnya sekaligus respon untuk tumpukan mailbox dan pesan elektronik berisi cacian tidak bermutu di ponselnya. Dengusannya tidak terlewat dari pendengaran orang bernama Neji itu.

"Aku suka reaksimu."

Bunyi TING terdengar lagi dan beberapa orang masuk. Mengurangi pasokan oksigen.

"Jangan sampai kau menyukaiku." Sasuke sedikit menggesar posisinya menjauh.

"Aku akan dengan suka rela menyerahkan diriku ke rumah sakit jiwa kalau itu sampai terjadi."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau masih terobsesi dengan pemuda yang menjadi rivalmu saat masa sekolah."

"Itu cerita lama. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana semangatnya kau dulu membicarakan pemuda dingin dengan segala bakatnya itu." Cibiran tersirat dari omongan Sasuke.

"Apa hubungannya?"

Elevator terus membawa mereka turun searah gravitasi. Berkali suara TING dan berkali orang-orang keluar masuk.

"Yang kudengar terakhir kali darimu adalah ketika kau mengatakan dia menjadi seorang pemimpin agency dubber. Mungkin saja kau masih belum bosan dengan permainan 'Notice Me, Red-kun!'. Gila." Sasuke mengabaikan kemungkinan orang lain mendengar perbincangan mereka. Toh sepertinya temannya juga tidak keberatan kalau penghuni dunia tau bahwa dia pernah tertarik pada mahluk yang sama-sama memiliki hormon testosterone. Sama-sama seorang pria.

Giliran dia, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu ─Neji─ yang mendengus. "Aku menerima tawaran ini karena pamanku sudah sangat depresi. Anak perempuan sulungnya tidak mau jadi petinggi agency."

"Hinata?"

"Siapa lagi. Kali ini kau satu project dengannya kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke memasukan kembali smartphone-nya kesaku celana. Rasanya dia tidak perlu mengecek semua isi pesan dan mailbox-nya. Dia sudah tahu.

"Di sini aku jadi sukarelawan. Betapa baiknya."

"Kau hanya mengambil keuntungan."

"Tidak salah kan?"

"Tidak. Hanya menjijikan mendengarmu mengaku sebagai orang baik."

"Hahaha, dalam sekali Sasuke."

Dan elevator sudah membawa mereka tiba di lantai dasar. Bunyi TING terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Pintu bergeser terbuka. Mereka ikut dalam arus sekelompok orang yang melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Ikut denganku setelah ini. Kita ke tempat biasa. Biar aku yang bayar." Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke. Bincangan singkat berlanjut di luar elevator.

"Traktiran dari seorang bos, huh? Sayangnya aku harus menolak. Lain kali mungkin?" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Neji dari pundaknya. "Project anime terbaruku lumayan menyulitkan."

"Jarang sekali aku mendengar kata 'menyulitkan' keluar dari mulutmu. Sesulit itu kah?" Dalam sejarah kedekatan mereka, sungguh sangat jarang atau hampir tidak pernah.

"Bukan projectnya yang sulit." BL Prince memainkan anime yaoi, ibarat seperti makanan sehari-hari bukan? "Partnerku kali ini yang menyulitkan."

Sasuke melangkah menjauh lebih dulu. Tangannya melambai singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tobi datang membawa pesanan dan juga seorang tamu~"

Suara nyaring Tobi terdengar menggema di ruangan, mengalahkan bunyi lonceng penanda kedatangan yang dipasang di atas pintu masuk café.

Naruto ikut melangkah ke dalam. Dia sudah tidak taku-takut lagi berdekatan dengan Tobi. Di sepanjang jalan ternyata mereka bisa menjadi teman ngobrol yang cocok. Dari obrolan yang memang diperlukan sampai obrolan tidak jelas macam membicarakan penutup lubang saluran air. Beri mereka beberapa menit lebih lama lagi untuk bersama, dijamin mereka akan jalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertaut sambil menyanyikan soundtrack anime bertema superhero. Sama-sama bocah bongsor.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Café itu bukan seperti yang Naruto kira. Naruto awalnya membayangkan café yang ramai dan kesibukan ekstra, berhubung ini sudah jam makan siang. Mengira para pelayan akan berlalu-lalang dengan nampan setia di tangan. Tapi ini…. kenapa sepi sekali?. Papan keterangan yang tergatung di pintu kaca masih memamerkan bagian sisi bertuliskan 'Close'. Penerangan café remang- remang. Deretan meja yang disusun sedemikian rupa dengan penghias bunga dan lilin-lilin cantik yang sepertinya merupakan aroma therapy. Naruto melihat tempat jenis seperti ini di liputan talkshow 'Bulan Madu Penuh Roman' semalam itu. Mereka bilang ini jenis café khusus pasangan yang biasanya buka dari sore, mengabaikan keuntungan besar melayani tamu di jam makan siang demi sesuatu bernama 'konsep'.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah mendatangi mereka. Sedikit merendahkan kepala, telunjuknya membenarkan letak kacamata berframe unik yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Siapa?" Dia menatap Naruto dengan mata memicing. "Café-nya belum buka nak. Kau datang terlalu cepat."

Naruto sedikit mundur. Aroma parfume wanita itu begitu menusuk. Mawar. Naruto tidak menyukainya, sama seperti dia tidak menyukai bagaimana cara wanita itu memanggilnya. Nak dia bilang? Kalau Naruto tidak punya sopan santun, dia pasti sudah membalas memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan 'tante' secara terang-terangan. Ah ide bagus! Singkirkan sopan santun.

"Tidak baik menatap tamu seperti itu, Karin-chan." Tobi menyerahkan dua kotak cake yang langsung diterima si tante dengan senang. "Kotak yang atas paket dessert isi dua belas, kotak yang bawah butter rhum cake special~"

Si tante mengintip isi dua kotak di tangannya. Senyumnya terpampang setelahnya. Sepertinya merasa puas dengan orderan yang sesuai permintaan.

"Bayaran Tobi mana?" Tobi mengulurkan tangan. "Kalau Tobi tidak bawa uangnya, Kakuzu pasti marah. Kalau lihat Tobi dimarahi, Kyuubi pasti sok-sok penting ikut memarahi juga dan malah jadi kacau. Kalau jadi kacau Nagato dan Konan pasti keluar dari ruangan mereka dan memberi Tobi sanksi plus sesi ceramah gratis. Tobi anak baik, tidak mau dimarahi. Tobi tidak mau membuat kacau."

"Cih, dasar kasir pelit. Dia bahkan tidak memberi diskon pada kami yang bawahan Sasuke ini."

Jadi si tante ini bawahannya si BL Price? Pantas saja, sama-sama menyebalkan. Naruto mangut-mangut.

"Bisnis adalah bisnis. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan bos kita yang bersaudara." Tobi dengan suara yang mencoba agar terdengar serius, telunjuk mengacung tegak ke atas. "Tobi mengutipnya dari kata-kata Kakuzu. Bagaimana? Tobi keren, kan?"

Si tante memutar bola matanya, tidak peduli. "Juugo! Minta uang! Kuenya sudah datang nih!" Dia berteriak keras.

Naruto masih menatap si tante dengan pandangan permusuhan. Dia kok yang mengibarkan bendera perang duluan.

Yang Naruto tangkap dalam pembicaraan tadi adalah : Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke teme adalah bos di café ini. Kedua, Uchiha Sasuke teme punya saudara, dan saudaranya itu bos di Akatsuki's Desserts and Cakes. Ketiga, orang yang bernama Kakuzu adalah seorang yang mata duitan. Naruto merasa menjadi seorang penganalis jenius sekarang.

.

Setelah seorang berbadan besar dengan rambut oranye menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Tobi. Naruto berucap salam perpisahan dengan Tobi, "Kita anak baik. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." ─entah sejak kapan Naruto tertular gaya bicara apatis Tobi itu─. Naruto mengutarakan tujuan kedatangannya, dan setelah melakukan perkenalan singkat, di sinilah Naruto berada. Diseret ke ruangan dalam café, sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya tempat kumpul-kumpul, duduk bersama di atas sofa, dan mengobrol seperti teman sambil makan kue. Sempat merasa takut juga kalau dia akan diapa-apakan, bawahan-bawahan Sasuke ini kelihatan mencurigakan. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, dia bisa makan kue-kue enak tadi tanpa perlu bayar. Uang di dompetnya terselamatkan.

"Jadi orang yang Sasuke bilang akan datang itu kau?"

Orang ini, kalau Naruto tidak salah ingat, namanya Suigetsu. Dia orang terakhir yang ditemui Naruto di tempat ini, bertemu muka setelah Naruto diseret masuk ke ruangan. Saling tatap di pertemuan pertama dengan mata yang sama-sama menyiratkan pertayaan serupa ─ "Siapa?". Yah, setidaknya Naruto tidak menemukan kesan menyebalkan ketika bertemu seperti kasus si tante wangi mawar murahan itu. Naruto suka dengan penampilan luar si Suigetsu ini. Dia dan kaos hitam ketat tanpa lengannya membuatnya seperti tokoh 'badboy' di drama-drama yang sering Kiba tonton.

Tangan Suigetsu membuka kotak kue kedua yang ada diatas meja dengan brutal.

"Hu-um." Naruto menganguk. "Aku diminta datang. Tidak tahu deh untuk apa. Padahal ini jauh loh." Naruto mengunyah salah satu cake dari kotak pertama yang berisi 12 potong macam dessert berbeda jenis. Mengunyah, telan, lalu bicara. Diulangi beberapa kali. Naruto masih ingat ketika dimarahi oleh Gaara karena mengunyah sambil bicara. Jadi, telan dulu makanannya baru bicara setelah itu. "Dasar tukang perintah seenaknya."

Suigetsu bersiul. "Ternyata ada yang satu pendapat denganku." Kotak kue terbuka, tangnnya meraih pisau kue bawaan dari toko yang diselip di dalam kotak. Caranya menggenggam pisau itu bisa menyaingi cara aktor-aktor yang berperan jadi penjahat di film-film Hollywood. Padahal pisaunya hanya terbuat dari plastic bening. Mungkin ini yang namanya aura bawaan lahir. Aura 'Badboy'.

Bulatan di leher Naruto bergerak naik turun ketika kunyahan kue ditelannya. "Eh? Kau juga merasa begitu?" Naruto tadinya sudah siap-siap adu mulut kalau-kalau bawahan Sasuke yang satu ini membela bosnya. "Tapikan kau bawahannya." Tatapan heran ditujukan.

"Justru karena aku bawahannya." Tangan Suigetsu bergerak ahli memotong kue berdiameter sedang itu. Mengubahnya menjadi irisan setebal tiga centi. "Dia pernah menyuruh kami belanja bahan persedian untuk keperluan café. Awalnya kami datang bersama dengan mengendarai mobilnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia menerima panggilan dadakan. Kami ditinggal begitu saja di tengah jalan dengan belanjaan bertumpuk. Katanya sih tempat urusannya itu berlawanan arah dengan café ini. Akhirnya kami menunggu mobil penjemput berjam-jam dibawah terik matahari." Wajah Suigetsu berubah kesal hanya dengan mengigatnya, sedikit menghentakkan pisaunya di irisan terakhir. Dia tipe yang tidak kuat panas, lebih baik mati menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Naruto membulat, kaget. "PARAH!" Ternyata si Uchiha itu memang menyebalkan, seenaknya sendiri, sok berkuasa. Karena ini bukan terjadi pada Naruto saja, sudah bisa dipastikan bukan Naruto yang sensi.

Uchiha Sasuke positif seorang brengsek.

"Benar, kan?" Suigetsu menggeser lebih dekat posisi duduknya. Merasa menemukan teman yang mengerti. "Ada juga ketika kami─"

"Itu cerita-cerita lama kok. Sekarang Sasuke tidak sekejam itu."

Suara dentingan lembut kaleng-kaleng minuman dingin mengenai permukaan meja kayu menyela perkataan Suigetsu. Juugo, pria berbadan besar dengan rambut oranye yang sebelumnya menyerahkan uang bayaran pada Tobi, membawa satu pak minuman beralkohol rendah yang dibeli di minimarket. Tetesan air mengalir di atas permukaan kaleng-kaleng tersebut. "Yah, walau masih ada bagian yang seenaknya sendiri." Gerakannya ketika membuka kemasan pak minuman kalengan itu begitu halus.

Naruto menarik kesimpulan kalau Juugo ini pasti bertugas sebagai waiter. Pekerjaan yang menghadapi tamu secara langsung memang harus diserahkan pada orang berkepala dingin, kan? Dan harus Naruto akui kalau Juugo ini yang kelihatannya paling normal dari tiga bawahan Sasuke. Mungkin. Normal dengan penampilannya, normal dengan cara bicaranya, normal dengan sikapnya. Pokoknya normal. Terlalu normal sampai Naruto merasa segan sendiri untuk mengajak ngobrol.

"Iya, cerita lama. Tapi aku masih dendam!" Suigetsu meninggikan suara, kemudian memakan kue yang tadi diirisnya dengan kasar.

"Tapi Sasuke kan bertanggung jawab setelah itu." Karin akhirnya bersuara. Tontonan DVD bertema romance dewasanya teralih. Tangannya sempat menekan tombol 'pause' terlebih dahulu. Telinganya sensitive tiap menangkap obrolan dengan Sasuke sebagai bahan pembicaraan. "Kau pikir siapa yang mengirimkan mobil penjemput?" Karin bangkit dari acara tidur-tiduran di sisi lain ruangan. Kaki jenjangnya yang memakai hotpants melangkah sok anggun, menginjak bantal pink berbulu halus miliknya tanpa rasa peduli. Berdiri menantang di depan Suigetsu dengan sebelah tangan berkacak di pinggang. "Lagipula sebagai gantinya kita jadi dibelikan mobil sendiri untuk keperluan café. Boleh dipakai kalau sedang hari libur lagi." Dia sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sasuke itu baik!" Wajah serius. "Dan yang pasti dia itu tampan~" Wajah gila bersemu seorang fangirl.

Suigetsu mendengus.

Juugo sudah terbiasa. Kue di meja kelihatan lebih menggoda dari pada omongan Karin. Pintar.

Naruto masih menatap tidak suka ke arah si tante.

"Sekali lagi kau menjelekkan Sasuke, biar kuberitahu dia." Jari telunjuk Karin tepat menunjuk ke hidung Suigetsu. "Siap-siap saja upahmu dipotong bulan depan." Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil beberapa potong kue, satu kaleng minuman di meja, dan membawanya ke tempatnya semula. Peduli amat dengan ceceran bubuk-bubuk kue yang bejatuhan di lantai seiring langkahnya.

"Cih." Suigetsu diam seketika. The power of money, huh?

"Wow… sesuatu sekali si tante itu." Naruto bergumam, bukan pujian.

"Dimaklumi saja, ya." Juugo memberi saran.

Tuh kan, dia ini memang terlalu normal. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menghadapinya. Aura kalemnya membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya sambil cengengesan dan berkata, "Hehehe. Iya tidak apa-apa."

"Karin itu menaruh hati pada Sasuke." Suigetsu merangkul pundak Naruto, sok akrab. Berbisik di telinga Naruto yang sensitive. "Padahal selalu dicuekin. Kasihan."

Ohhh… Naruto mangut-mangut. Sedikit menggerling kearah Karin. Benar, kasihan.

"Hey! Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas dari sini!" Teriakan Karin terdengar nyaring. Tidak ada satu pun yang peduli.

"Sasuke mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi. Nih, kau makan saja dulu kue-kuenya." Lengan Suigetsu masih betah bertetap di pundak Naruto. Tangannya meraih satu irisan kue yang lain untuk Naruto.

"Hum-hum." Tidak perlu disuruh pun, Naruto akan memakan kue-kue itu tanpa ragu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke itu bos di sini kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi yang mengurusi semuanya ya kami. Dia hanya pengawas dan penyedia modal." Jawab Suigetsu.

"Itu karena dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan utamanya." Nada kalem itu lagi. Juugo si penjaga keseimbangan emosi.

"Ya, ya, dia si Mr. Famous." Nada bicara Suigetsu seperti mencibir.

Naruto masih mengunyah kuenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memarkirkan Zenvo ST1 miliknya dengan cekatan. Lahan yang pas-pasan tidak menjadi masalah sama sekali. Mobil mewahnya bisa lolos masuk garasi Raven's Café dengan mulus. Tidak ada segaris pun guratan terlihat melukai cat hitam metaliknya, tidak ada cacat. Dia menutup pintu mobil dengan diikuti suara dentuman yang cukup terdengar.

Kacamata hitamnya masih bertengger rapi, berlainan dengan kemeja coklat susunya yang sudah acak-acakan. Satu ujung bawah kemejanya mencuat keluar dari apitan celana hitamnya, tiga kancing atas yang terbuka, dan wajah lelah yang tidak dapat dimanipulasi. Dia bahkan masih menjadi objek teriakan histeris wanita walau dengan segala keacak-acakannya. Segembel apapun seorang pangeran berpenampilan, tetap saja kelihatan tampan. Ningrat tetap ningrat.

Tangan kanannya meraih knob pintu. Membukanya dengan satu gerakan ke bawah. Kakinya melangkah angkuh ke dalam café. Café yang dijadikan salah satu dari investasi masa depannya. Sasuke sangat sadar kalau dirinya tidak akan selamanya bekerja di dunia seiyuu, orang menyebutnya sebagai pasang surut ketenaran. Tidak akan selamanya dia berada di puncak.

Bola matanya mengedarkan pandangan. Sepi.

Lengan kemejanya yang di gulung sampai siku memperlihatkan jam tangan mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan elegan.

Jam tiga sore.

Biasanya Karin sedang mengurus tata interior café. Biasanya Juugo sedang mengatur tata letak meja dan kursi, sedangkan Suigetsu biasanya sibuk dengan urusan dapur. Biasanya semua sedang sibuk dengan sesekali campuran adu mulut yang dilakukan Karin dan Suigetsu. Biasanya.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya, melangkah ke ruang dalam. Terburu. Siap melayangkan bentakan kalau dia menemukan anak-anak buahnya sedang dalam keadaan bermalasan.

Tapi yang di dapatkannya sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang otak jeniusnya bayangkan. Sasuke terperangah. Pandangan terkejut, dan omelan yang menggantung melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan. Tubuh terpaku tanpa gerakan berarti. Ini...

Hampir semua benda berpindah dari tempatnya, banyak coretan di wallpaper biru tua yang melapisi diding ruangan, lembaran kertas berserakan di atas lantai, bantal duduk dan kaset-kaset CD & DVD bertebaran, kaleng-kaleng bir terbuang bukan pada tempatnya.

Topan! Sejak kapan? Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari sorot matanya, walau ekspresi wajah masih sedatar permukaan tembok.

Ini… kacau!

Teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas terdengar.

"AKHHH! Jangan rusak yang itu!" Karin histeris. Tangannya mencoba menarik tubuh Naruto dari tempat penyimpanan koleksi DVD-DVDnya. Tidak ada hasil. Naruto masih mengacak-acak, entah apa yang dicari.

"Jangan tarik dia begitu, Karin. Dia bisa jatuh…"

Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah dan pandangan tidak focus, berjinjit meraih DVD dan CD paling atas. Dia berdiri di atas meja dengan tinggi sekitar empat puluh centi yang sebelumnya sudah dia seret ke depan lemari bertingkat khusus.

"Hik…" Satu cegukan terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Ambil satu DVD, dilihat covernya, lempar. Begitu berkali-kali. "Aku yakin… hik… si Uchiha itu sebenarnya gay…"

"Sembarangan kau!"

"Hahaha. seru! Dari mana Sasuke memungut bocah ini?" Suigetsu memegangi perutnya, menahan tawa. Tapi ternyata sama saja bohong. Dia masih terbahak keras. Tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia lah yang harus membereskan semua bekas kekacauan ini.

Juugo dengan wajah khawatirnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Membereskan barang-barang? Membantu menenangkan Naruto? Memarahi Suigetsu yang sama sekali tidak membantu? Atau mengurusi pembukaan café?. Pikirannya berputar-putar.

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti, sudah menemukan yang dia cari.

"Coba… hik… lihat ini…" Naruto berbalik, menghadap para bawahan Sasuke. Dia berjongkok di atas meja. Memandang Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo bergantian. Dipamerkannya satu CD anime bercover dua pemuda berciuman panas diatas meja kelas dengan cahaya matahari senja sebagai lampu sorot. Artistic sekaligus vulgar.

'With You, My Boy' judulnya.

Karin histeris.

Suigetsu terbelalak senang, serasa mendapat objek untuk dijadikan 'modal' _blackmail_.

Juugo pucat pasi.

"Lihat? Ini yang di deretan paling atas… hik… pasti punya si teme, kan? Sudah kubilang dia itu pasti gay… hik…"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Pantas saja dia tidak tertarik walau disuguhi Karin yang telanjang bulat."

"Ini pasti kesalahan. Kita tidak boleh menyimpulkan sembarangan."

"Kalian bodoh atau apa? Deretan atas itu semuanya Drama CD dan anime-anime yang pernah aku mainkan." Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat didekat mereka dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesal. Menatap dingin.

"S─Sasuke!"

"Kau… hik… membuatku menunggu lama, brengsek…!" Naruto melempar CD di tangannya.

Sasuke mengernyit. Hanya merasa bingung, dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada CD dan DVD gratisan dari studio yang dilempar tak tentu arah sampai kemasannya rusak. "Kenapa bocah bodoh ini?"

"Mabuk bir dan rhum." Suigetsu menjawab santai. Dia menantikan pertunjukan lain dari Naruto setelah acara nyanyi-nyanyi di atas sofa, gambar-gambar di dinding, mengamuk tidak jelas dengan omongan melantur yang malah membuat Suigetsu tertawa. Sungguh, dia menyukai anak blonde ini. Biasanya café hanya ramai karena pertengkarannya dengan Karin atau sesekali omelan Sasuke. Kali ini benar-benar hiburan!.

"Mabuk? Berapa banyak yang masuk ke perutnya?"

"Hanya satu setengah kaleng bir sebenarnya, dengan enam atau tujuh potong rhum cake. Kami tidak tahu dia lemah terhadap alkohol."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, sinis. "Kampungan."

"Aku tidak… kampungan! Dasar kau gay… hik…"

"Sesukamu sajalah."

"Kau tidak menyangkal karena kau memang benar gay, kan? Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu saja… hik… kau memaksaku untuk melihat celana dalammu."

"Kapan?"

"Itu, yang kau suruh aku untuk mengunyah celana dalammu." Logika Naruto yang sedang mabuk. Sebelum menyuruh mengunyah, berarti dia harus melihat, dan menyentuh terlebih dahulu kan? Memang benar sih. Tapi salah konteks. Membuat orang yang tidak tahu kronologis aslinya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"C─celana dalam… milik… Sasuke…?" Karin jatuh tersungkur, hampir mimisan. Mengunyah? Biar dia saja. Mengunyah, gigit, menelannya pun Karin mau. Tapi kenapa bukan dirinya yang disuruh? Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup. Ingin teriak, tapi harus jaga image di depan Sasuke. Kata-kata "INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" hanya keluar di kepalanya.

No comment dari Juugo. Dia masih belum berani ambil kesimpulan.

"Jadi, ini sungguhan nih? Ya ampun, Sas… Tak kusangka. Ini menjelaskan semuanya kenapa kau betah menjomblo padahal banyak wanita memohon minta dibuahi oleh burungmu." Mata Suigetsu dibuat membelalak. Mulutnya yang menganga, ditutupi telapak tangannya, kaget. Dibuat-buat.

Sasuke menghela napas, lelah. "Tidak lucu." Tadi pekerjaan dadakan dan sekarang ini? Sepertinya niat baik memberi beberapa bimbingan dan mengakrabkan diri dengan lawan main untuk memenuhi permintaan gandengan barunya Kakashi itu tidak berbuah manis. Sebenarnya bukan 'niat baik', hanya terpaksa melakukannya setelah semalaman dipaksa. Sasuke tidak sebaik itu, apalagi secara suka rela.

"Katanya… hik… cowok gay itu biasanya tampan-tampan dengan hobi bersolek dan suka pamer dada… hik…. Seperti ini…" Naruto masih kuat dengan posisi berjongkok di atas meja. Telunjuknya menekan-nekan dada Sasuke beberapa kali. Kontak langsung dengan bagian dadanya yang terekspos, tepat ditengah tulang rusuk. Terasa cukup sakit. Kalau Sasuke tidak punya keseimbangan yang bagus, dia pasti sudah terdorong ke belakang.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku tampan?" Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, menghetikan gerakan telunjuknya yang masih menusuk-nusuk. "Sayangnya, aku tetap tampan walau tidak bersolek."

"Huh, sombong…" Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Ayo turun. Kau mabuk, bodoh."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya ketika merasakan genggaman dari Sasuke mengerat, memaksanya turun. "Lepas! Jangan… hik… sentuh aku…"

"Tck." Decakan kesal keluar dari belah bibir Sasuke. Dia memberi isyarat kepada Suigetsu dan Juugo untuk ikut membantu menarik turun Naruto dari singgasana dadakannya.

Suigetsu di sebelah kanan, Juugo di kiri. Masing-masing memegangi pundak Naruto, sedikit mendorong punggungnya.

Kekeraskepalaan Naruto berujung celaka kali ini. Orang-orang masih mencoba menariknya turun. Makin kencang karena Naruto berusaha melepaskan, dan melawan dengan lebih brutal. Tubuhnya tertarik ke depan dengan paksa, keseimbangan goyah.

Naruto terjatuh menubruk orang di hadapannya.

Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo melihat adegan itu bagai _slow motion_. Mencoba mencegah tapi tidak sempat.

Naruto jatuh dengan menggunakan Sasuke sebagai alas. Bunyi BRUK kencang terdengar, mengilukan. Karin sempat menutup matanya.

Terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu sebenarnya tidak jadi masalah kalau dalam keadaan biasa. Paling-paling hanya rasa malu yang lebih besar dari rasa sakitnya. Tapi, lain lagi ceritanya kalau kau jatuh dengan menimpa seseorang dengan posisi seperti ini.

Posisi yang membuat Karin terbelalak, kaget hampir mengamuk ketika membuka mata. Posisi yang membuat Suigetsu cepat-cepat merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan handphone-nya agar bisa mengabadikan moment yang bisa dijadikan 'modal'. Posisi yang membuat Juugo diam dengan wajah pucat tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Berat. Tubuh Sasuke ditimpah. Bibirnya serasa menghangat, sedikit basah. Dia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa manis bercampur asam. Rasa bir kalengan.

Bibir bertemu bibir.

Sasuke bisa mencium aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto. Dekat.

Naruto berkedip, sadar akan posisinya. Tapi tidak segera beranjak. Begitu pun Sasuke. Mereka tidak bisa, terlalu tiba-tiba. Otak butuh tambahan waktu untuk memberi perintah pada syaraf motorik.

Posisi itu tetap bertahan beberapa detik.

Karin sudah hampir meledak, menerjang kasar kalau tidak ditahan-tahan. Suigetsu sudah medapat lebih dari lima jepretan foto.

Naruto bergerak lebih dulu. Bukan untuk menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas Sasuke. Melainkan mulutnya membuka, gigi-giginya yang bergerak. Menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke tanpa belas kasih. Bukan untuk menggoda. Itu benar-benar gigitan tanpa ampun. Meluapkan kesal.

Sasuke meringis, dia bisa merasakan bibirnya yang sudah lecet. Perih. Cairan dengan rasa besi berkarat mengenai indra pengecapnya. Bibirnya sedikit berdarah.

Sial! Dia lengah.

Sasuke menggerakkan lengannya. Bukan, dia bukannya mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Naruto agar menjauh, tetapi sebelah lengannya mendekap erat pinggang Naruto. Sebelah lagi membiarkan jari-jarinya menelusup pada helaian rambut pirang pemuda di atasnya. Rambut pirang itu lebih lembut dari yang terlihat. Kepala Naruto dibawa mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sebenarnya tidak cocok disebut ciuman.

Karin tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dia hampir pingsan.

Suigetsu menjadikan moment itu sebagai foto yang akan menjadi _masterpiece_ -nya. Dengan ini dia tidak akan takut lagi upahnya akan dipotong kalau ketahuan menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke. Dia punya barang untuk mengancam balik.

Juugo sudah mulai berani ambil spekulasi ketika melihat dua orang bertumpukan di hadapannya. Sasuke itu gay. Mungkin.

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto, kencang. Bersamaan dengan giginya yang bergerak menggigit bibir Naruto. Balas dendam.

Ini salah satu tehnik dalam _aikido_. Ketika lawan terlanjur menyerang. Ikuti dulu alurnya, kemudian biarkan dia tersungkur karena tindakannya sendiri. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan luka lecet di bibirnya membuka lebih lebar dengan memaksa mendorong tubuh Naruto yang jelas-jelas gigi-giginya masih menggingit tanpa celah.

Berhasil. Naruto mundur dengan sendirinya. Sasuke bisa melihat bibir Naruto memerah, sama-sama dihiasi luka dengan sedikit darah. Tanda luka yang sama, bukti 'ketidaksukaan'.

Mata dibalas mata. Gigi dibalas gigi. KeluargaUchiha adalah pendendam sejati.

Sasuke bangkit terduduk. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibirnya yang terluka, menghapus jejak darah di sana. "Cih."

"Sakittttt! Bibirku berdarah… Dasar kau gay…!" Naruto merengek kencang.

Sasuke mendengus. Siapa yang memulai duluan coba? Dan Naruto mengatai dia gay? Padahal dilihat dari kelakuannya yang main gigit itu, bisa dilihat kalau dirinya sendiri yang lebih berpotensi jadi gay. Dasar bodoh.

"Aku ambilkan air." Juugo bergegas ke dapur. Akhirnya kakinya bisa bergerak.

"Haah…" Sasuke menghela napas, berat. "Mabukmu parah, dobe. Ikut aku." Sasuke sudah berdiri, mencengkram lengan atas Naruto. Menyeretnya untuk duduk kembali di sofa.

"Ughh… sakit… hik…" Ringisan dari mulut Naruto, pura-pura tidak didengar oleh Sasuke.

Suigetsu mengikuti. Berharap mendapat hiburan lebih lagi tidak salah, bukan?

Karin tetap terduduk di depan koleksi-koleksi DVDnya. Mengais kepingan-kepingan bulat itu.

Tubuh Naruto menubruk sandaran sofa dengan cukup keras ketika Sasuke membantingnya tanpa rasa sayang sama sekali. "Sakit, breng─"

Bughh!

Sasuke melemparkan satu bantal duduk ke wajah Naruto. "Tidur sana!"

Di luar dugaan. Naruto diam, tidak ada tindakan bodoh lagi. Kedua kaki didekap bersamaan dengan bantal lemparan tadi. Kepalanya bertemu dengan permukaan bantal. Digesek-gesekkan pipinya dengan sisi benda berisi dacron itu. Matanya menatap sekitar, tidak fokus. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat.

Juugo datang bersama air putih dalam gelas tinggi, diletakannya di atas meja.

"Barang berhargaku jadi korban!" Karin mendatangi dengan wajah jengkel. Sayangnya tidak ada yang peduli soal koleksinya.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke melihat keadaan sekitar. "Kalian bereskan kekacauan di sini. Kemudian bersiap-siap sebelum café buka jam tujuh nanti." Sasuke memberi komando.

Semua bergerak sesuai perintah, walau Suigetsu tidak rela. Mereka berpencar ke berbagai sisi. Masih ada gerutuan terdengar.

"Teme…" Naruto memanggil lemah.

Tidak ada respon.

"Hey, teme…" Naruto mengulang.

"Hn"

"Temeeee…" Sekali lagi.

"Apa?" Kali ini Sasuke sedikit merendahkan pandangannya, menatap Naruto yang dalam keadaan duduk.

Naruto mendapatkan tatapan datar.

"Kemari, biar aku bisikan sesuatu…" Telunjuknya bergerak dengan gesture memanggil.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Tapi diikuti juga permintaan Naruto. Orang mabuk harus dibaiki agar tidak mengamuk lagi. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Dia masih harus memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa menangkap omongan Naruto yang sudah sangat pelan. "Apa?"

Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto menarik napas lebih dulu, membuat telinganya merasakan sapuan hangat. Sedikit menggelitik.

Naruto menggerakan kedua belah bibirnya, "Kau… menyebalkan…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu itu." Sasuke menegakkan lagi kepalanya. Diambilnya gelas di atas meja. "Minum dulu."

Dagu Naruto direngkuh, memaksanya sedikit mengangkat kepala. Sasuke mambantu Naruto meneguk airnya, membantu dengan tetap memegangi gelasnya. "Hngg…" Naruto sedikit melenguh, merasa kesal terpisah dengan bantalnya yang membuat nyaman.

"Tidur sana." Sasuke mengulang perintah.

Naruto sudah tidak mengoceh, tapi sesekali cegukannya masih terdengar.

Sunyi cukup lama dan Sasuke mengira dia sudah tidur.

"Teme…"

Ternyata belum.

"Hn"

"Kau menyebalkan…" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tadinya aku pikir… aku bisa melewati pekerjaan pertama tanpa beban. Ternyata…" Matanya dibuat sok galak, padahal sudah setengah merem.

Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya siapa yang membebani siapa?"

"Memang… hik… siapa…?"

"Kau." Singkat, jawaban tanpa berpikir.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir kenapa?"

"Apa karena aku tidak bisa mendesah? Karena aku tidak mengerti roman? Kata Kiba… begitu." Naruto masih ingat bagaimana dia diceramahi.

"Itu juga. Tapi masalah utamamu bukan itu." Sasuke mengamati tiga orang bawahannya yang sedang merapikan ruangan. Merasa perlu sedikit membantu, dia merapikan ceceran lembar kertas yang berserakan di bawah kakinya, sedikit membungkuk.

"Jadi Kiba salah?" Naruto sedikit mengeratkan dekapannya. Mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Aku tidak kenal Kiba."

"Dia… hik… temanku…"

"Hn."

"Jadi Kiba salah… atau tidak? Atau… dia memang tidak beres…?"

"Yang tidak beres itu kau." Sasuke sedikit mengecek lembaran-lembaran di tangannya. Surat-surat perjanjian lama dengan supplier terdahulu, kwitansi-kwitasi belanjaan, dan kertas-kertas tidak terpakailainnya. Untung bukan surat penting café.

"Apanya?"

"Karena kau mabuk," Sasuke menemukan satu kertas yang sudah digambari. Tupai? Atau rubah? Rubah mungkin. Rubah ekor Sembilan. Si dobe yang gambar? "dan otakmu berpindah ke dengkul."

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku hanya merasa…" Naruto diam sejenak, menimang-nimang kata yang tepat. "pusing…?" Mungkin itu yang paling mewakili. "Dan aku mulai bisa melihat… bintang… hik… hehehe." Tampang bodohnya tersenyum.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepala si dobe ini saja agar dia bisa cepat tidur ─pingsan lebih tepatnya. "Itu yang namanya mabuk." Dan dia mulai merasa gila karena meladeni orang mabuk kue plus sedikit bir.

"Ohhh…"

Sunyi.

"Teme…"

"Hn."

"Tapi aku diam-diam belajar soal roman… Sebelum tidur semalam aku sempat menonton DVD-DVD romance milik Kiba… hik…. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti… "

"Hn."

"Tadi juga aku sempat ikut menonton drama punya si tante bawahanmu itu."

"Tante?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Yang pakai kacamata itu."

Karin maksudnya?

"Di sana banyak adegan bibir bertemu bibir. Ciumankan itu? Apa itu roman? Aku sering melakukannya dengan Gaara." Sering melakukannya dulu ketika masih kecil. "Berarti aku cinta pada Gaara?"

"Mungkin." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu.

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa memainkan peranku, kan?" Pandangan Naruto menerawang. Ternyata pekerjaan pertamanya ini membuatnya kepikiran lebih dari yang disadarinya. Orang bilang kalau saat mabuk kita akan mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg pengganggu pikiran.

Obrolan semalam dengan Kakashi dan Iruka membuatSasuke sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan. "Kurangmu bukan hanya di sana." Tangannya sudah menaruh tumpukan kertas diatas meja dan kembali menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau mau tidak…" Suara Naruto makin melemah, "memberitahu… ku?" dan akhirnya dia menutup mata. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing, berat, tidak bisa diajak berunding. Bintang-bintang tadi hilang dari pandangan.

Gelap.

Sasuke menatapnya wajah tidur Naruto. Terpaku lama. Dia bisa mendengar jelas napas teratur yang keluar dari bibir itu. Tidak menyangka dia bisa bicara dengan cukup normal, tanpa adu mulut dengan si bocah kampungan ini.

Pengaruh mabuk?

Entah kenapa…, entah kenapa sepertinya Sasuke berubah pikiran tentang 'terpaksa' memberikan bimbingan. Hanya sepertinya. Belum pasti.

Mungkin memberi bimbingan pada si bodoh ini bukan ide yang buruk. Itu bisa memperlancar proses rekaman juga kan?

Sasuke mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

Memungkiri keinginan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Hayaguchikotoba: Nongol pas Naruto membaca deretan nama kue berbahasa Perancis. Hayaguchikotoba adalah kalimat yang menggunakan kata-kata dengan pengucapan yang mirip dan diucapkan dengan cepat. Biasa dilakukan untuk melatih artikulasi. Dilakukan oleh beberapa profesi seperti presenter dan seiyuu.

Contoh: Tora wo toru nara tora wo toru yori tori wo tori, tori wo toori ni tora wo tore. (Kalau ingin menangkap macan, dari pada langsung menangkap macan, lebih baik menangkap burung dulu, dan gunakan burung itu untuk menangkap macan.)

RedMoon = Akatsuki

Bir biasanya kadar alkoholnya maksimal 20%.

Rhum itu ada dua jenis, yang putih untuk minuman. Dan yang coklat untuk kue atau masakan. Kadar alkohol sama-sama 38-40%. Itu lumayan tinggi.

Daya tahan orang terhadap alcohol beda-beda. Yah karena Naruto kampungan, jadi aku bikin dia lemah sama alkohol. #plak

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian semua yang sudah menunggu dua minggu lamanya~

Tarimakasih karena menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff amatir ini. Mem-Favoritkan dan Mem-Follow. Dan tentu saja terimakasih juga kepada orang-orang yang sudah me-review:

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** , kyuubi no kitsune 4485, **CsY8Ekai** , rei diazee, **mifta cinya** , Call Me Mink, **HiNadevilujoshi** , saphire always for onyx, **choikim1310** , Kim Seo Ji, **Aiko Michishige** , vherakim1, **BlackCrows1001** , versetta, **hanazawa kay** , Indah605, **Kuro to Shiroi** , saniwa satutigapuluh, **Jongin48** , SNlop, **Ryuusuke583** , efi astuti 1, **shappireyes** , onphire chibi, **Aprieelyan** , Uchikaze Miizuiiro, **Beautiful Garnet** , leinalvin775, **onyx sky** , Ichijo sena, **kimm bii** , xxxSN, **ReadR** , blackjackcrong, **lemonade** , Lima, **FTafsih** , naru, **Guest** , Yuiko Narahashi , **ykaoru32**. Ada yang merasa namanya tidaktersebut~?

Memang tidak sempurna. Tapi aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki cara penulisan di tiap chapternya. Serius deh. Sehabis publish, aku masih tetep baca ulang lagi dan lagi takut ada typo atau sesuatu lain yang salah. Tapi kadang-kadang typo memang luput dari penglihatan walau sudah berkali dibaca ulang. Maafkan kesalahan yang satu itu.

Tapi mulai chapter ini aku dibantu salah seorang teman yang dengan baik hati memeriksa tiap huruf dan tanda baca. Aku sangat tertolong~ Auhhhhh terimakasih banyak untuk temanku yang satu itu, KaoruChan, dia salah satu kekasihku(?)~ xD

Aku akan kembali menjawab beberapa pertanyaan umum yang sering diajukan~

 **Itachi?** Kemunculan Itachi pasti ada, tapi masih agak lama. Dan karena ada beberapa yang merupakan ItaKyu shippers, maka aku dengan senang hati akan menjodohkan mereka berdua walau porsinya mungkin hanya sedikit.

 **Banyakin pair-nya biar makin seru?** Udah lumayan banyak kok hitung ada berapa pair yangkira-kiranya udah aku kasih petunjukuntuk kemunculannya nanti~?Nyahahaha

 **Cerita Seiyuu! Say You! Terbitan m &c? **Ada dua (kalau tidak salah) komik terbitan m&c yang mengambil tema Seiyuu. 'Seiyu ka!' dan 'Saiyuu! Say You!'. Yang menginspirasiku untuk membuat fanfic ini adalah yang 'Seiyuu! Say You!'. (Begini summary-nya: Berawal dari suara yang disisipkan saat mengirim gambar bergerak, Kazumi Ise, seorang 'otaku' sejati, diminta menjadi bintang pengisi suara untuk CD Drama 'Kourin Blade' yang sedang popular. Dia akan berpasangan dengan mantan bintang idola remaja yang ganteng. Ryuusei Kuroe. Inilah kisah persahabatan antara dua remaja cowok yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi 'The King of Seiyuu'!) Itu bromance-nya kental banget, loh. Dua seiyuu amatir yang saling membantu untuk menggapai cita-cita bersama. Kalau yang otak fujonya akut, pasti udah berimajinasi kemana-mana~~~ Ryuusei dan Kazumi, mereka terlalu manis ketika bersama!

 **Apa akan ada adegan perilisan di panggung?** Untuk pembaca Seiyuu!Say You! Pasti tahu maksudnya perilisan di panggung ini. Ini semacam acara perilisan sekaligus tehnik promosi di mana para seiyuu dalam suatu anime atau drama CD memberikan pertunjukan. Berbicara sesuai dialog-dialog karakter mereka masing-masing dengan mengacu pada jalan cerita yang sudah disusun sebelumnya, dilakukan di atas panggung, dan dengan ratusan orang penonton yang sudah membeli tiket terlebih dahulu. Pertunjukan panggung seperti itu biasa disebut SeiyuuEvent atau SeiyuuFiesta. Untuk ff ini, karena genre animenya BL, biasanya tidak ada perilisan dengan cara seperti itu di waktu-waktu biasa.

Seiyuu Event untuk perilisan CD Drama atau DVD genre BL hanya dilakukan ketika waktu-waktu khusus seperti Valentine, Natal atau merayakan kesuksesan ratting. Aku pernah nonton di youtube SeiyuuEvent dengan tema Natal salah satu anime yaoi yang berjudul Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, anime yaoi favoritku. Dan itu keren banget, sumpah. Para seiyuu itu berdiri di panggung, dengan lampu sorot. Hanya dengan suara saja, tanpa ada layar yang menampilkan anime, tapi aku sudah dibuat melting habis-habisan. Kadang-kadang dapat fanservice juga waktu mereka pandang-pandangan sambil senyum-senyum gitu~~~ Akhhhh! o

Suara mereka seksiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Jangan menilai dari tampang mereka ya :3 lol)

Untuk ff ini nanti aku menggunakan cara perilisan yang biasa. 90 menit jatah wawancara dua pengisi suara utamanya di stasiun TV, termasuk penayangan 1 episode perdana. Tapi bukan berarti adegan SeiyuuEvent-nya tidak ada. Akan tetap ada, tapi masih sangat jauh~~~~ Entah nanti aku bisa atau tidak untuk menggambarkan keindahan adegan itu dengan kemampuan menulisku yang masih pas-pasan ini. hahaha.

 **Apa FF ini akan punya alur lambat?** Aku sih berharap ga terlalu terkesandilambat-lambatin. Tapi yang pastiaku ga mau FF ini berkesan terlalucepat. Aku ingin membangun duluhubungan mereka satu-persatu.

Kalau nanti kalian merasa alurnya memang terlalu lambat, feel free untuk beritahu aku .

 **Menunggu kapan Sasuke mulai melatih Naruto?** Mulai chapter 6 ehehehe… ehehehe….. ehehehehe…. (ga tau knapa senyum sendiri inget chapter 6)

 **Bingung mau manggil aku apa?** Ini biasanya untuk yang udah temenan sama aku di FB, ya. Karena nama FB ku beda dengan PenName di sini hehe. Panggil saja aku 'Sayang'~ #jones

Panggil 'Chii' saja, ambil jalan tengah xD Yang mau panggil 'Sayang' juga boleh~ 3 Ini serius, loh. Kalian semua yang sudah mendukung sudah aku anggap lebih dari pada pacar~ #gombal

Nah, segitu saja yang bisa aku jawab sekarang. Selebihnya yang tidak aku jawab, berarti itu dianggap pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah termasuk spoiler berat atau sudah pernah terjawab di chapter sebelumnya :3 ~ ditunggu saja, ya. Semoga tidak bosan…

Review berupa kritik, saran, kesan dan pesan atau bahkan hanya sapaan salam kenal masih selalu aku tunggu~

Kalau tidak ada halangan, chapter 5 akan update minggu depan di malam hari sesudah berbuka puasa xD

Terimakasih sudah mendukung~ 3


	5. I Dont Need Your Help! Maybe

Maaf atas keterlambatannya yang sangat-sangat terlambat ini. Kepentingan duta sulit untuk dikendalikan. Revisi fanfic ini dimana-mana. Ini pun rasanya masih enggan untuk diupdate. Banyak bagian yang masih membuat belum puas. Tapi pikiran sudah mentok.

Yang berharap moment SasuNaru-nya ditambah, mohon maaf, kalian harus bersabar dulu sampai chapter ini. Chapter depan keinginan kalian baru bisa terealisasikan.

Chapter ini nembus 13k+ words. Semoga ini bisa menebus keterlambatan Chiu. ≥3≤

Silahkan dinikmati bagi yang masih berkenan membaca~

.

Happy Reading~~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only The Ring Finger Knows © Kannagi Satoru & Odagiri Hotaru

SEIYUU! Say I Love You!

Chapter 5 : I don't need your help! … maybe…

Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight pair-pair lain tergantung imajinasi.

Seiyuu!Naruto, Seiyuu!Sasuke, AU, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy, Romance, Family, dan Sedikit humor (mungkin).

Rate T akan berubah M seiring berjalan cerita.

Warning: Terkadang typo, EYD kacau, OOC, bahasa dan diksi seadanya, beberapa kata-kata kasar, beberapa dirty talk, bahasa santai.

Judul terinspirasi dari manga berjudul SEIYUU! Say You! Terbitan m&c

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun. Seiyuu amatir. Sedang masa bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya cinta itu apa?

Ini demi proses pengenalan dan pengembangan karakter. Demi pekerjaan. Bukannya Naruto begitu kepo bagai perjaka penasaran. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalau bukan untuk pekerjaan, dari pada berkeliling dan melakukan _research_ dari wawancara kecil-kecilan, artikel internet, bahkan diam-diam menonton DVD-DVD _romance_ milik Kiba, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan uang di kedai ramen ─walau pada kenyataannya dia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu.

Semua yang ditanyai tentang cinta memiliki jawaban masing-masing. Seperti ketika Naruto bertanya pada Kiba, dia menjawab "Cinta adalah hasrat!". Apa maksudnya? Hasrat apa yang dia maksud? Hasrat terbesar Naruto hanyalah soal makanan. Hasrat untuk makan? Berarti Naruto jatuh cinta pada ramen? Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi yang dia cari sepertinya bukanlah konteks dalam hal makanan. Naruto tidak akan menyetubuhi ramen di malam pertamanya kan?

Atau ketika Naruto bertanya pada Shikamaru dan mendapat jawaban, "Cinta itu merepotkan." Jadi menurut dia cinta itu merepotkan? Masalahnya, bukankah hampir semua hal itu merepotkan bagi Shikamaru? Kerja itu merepotkan. Mengantri kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan diri juga merepotkan. Mengganti channel TV tanpa remote itu juga merepotkan. Apalagi mengantar bocah-bocah ke sekolah, itu sangat merepotkan. Semuanya serba merepotkan. Jadi apa bedanya cinta dengan hal semacam mengganti channel TV tanpa remote? Naruto merasa perlu tambahan otak untuk bisa mengerti.

Lain lagi jawaban yang didapat ketika Naruto bertanya soal cinta pada Gaara. Alih-alih mendapat satu kata yang jadi jawaban, Gaara hanya diam. Bisu seketika. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa-rasanya, Naruto bisa melihat tangan Gaara yang saat itu menggenggam mug berisi teh hangat sedikit gemetar. Sebegitu kagetkah Gaara mendengar pertanyaan soal cinta keluar dari mulut Naruto? Atau sebenarnya Gaara pernah mengalami cinta-cintaan? Naruto angkat bahu.

Dan wawancara pun gagal. Tidak memanen hasil. Nihil.

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia hanya bisa melakukan pendalaman karakter dengan cara manual. Bergantung pada sekumpulan kertas bernama naskah.

Fuuji Wataru. Karakter yang akan Naruto mainkan sebagai debutnya. Pemuda yang merasakan kesal karena diperlakukan tidak adil oleh seseorang. Memiliki sesuatu yang disebut sebagai rasa penasaran membuat Wataru selalu bertanya-tanya, "Kenapa?".

Kenapa Kazuki bersikap kasar padanya? Mengatainya dengan kata-kata menyakitkan hati saat pertama kali bicara satu sama lain. Kenapa Kazuki kadang-kadang bisa bersikap sangat baik padanya? Sangat baik sampai membuat Wataru memikirkannya sepanjang waktu.

Naruto tahu jawabannya. Dia tahu semua misteri dibalik itu semua. Naruto membaca naskah berkali-kali hanya untuk mengerti apa yang si karakter sedang alami.

Kazuki menyukai Wataru.

Diam-diam. Sejak lama. Idola sempurna itu menyukai pemuda macam Wataru. Orang biasa, sama-sama pria.

Kazuki menyukai Wataru. Jatuh padanya hanya karena melihat senyumannya dari jauh. Tergila-gila sampai mengcopy desain cincin miliknya tanpa ijin hanya agar bisa memiliki cincin yang sama. Tergugu sampai tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika pertama kali punya kesempatan bicara dengannya, yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya kata-kata kasar berupa kamuflase.

Kazuki menyukai Wataru.

Dan Wataru… dia pun jatuh cinta secara perlahan.

Kazuki mulai memenuhi pikirannya, tanpa jeda.

Kazuki, dengan segala keangkuhannya, kekasarannya, segala kepeduliannya, dan segala sisi aslinya yang hanya ditunjukan padanya seorang. Wataru jatuh padanya.

" _ **Wataru… kau menyukaiku?"**_

Benar. Begitu. Kazuki bertanya begitu dengan suara rendahnya. Dengan nada seperti itu. Lembut tapi menuntut. Memaksa tapi membuat Wataru menjawab sukarela. Memojokkan tapi membuat Wataru merasa lega.

Kazuki bertanya seperti itu ketika Wataru sudah jelas-jelas menyadari perasaannya. Kazuki bahkan tidak perlu mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu" untuk mendapatkan Wataru. Karena Wataru sudah menganguk, menjawab "Iya" lebih dulu.

Kazuki seorang pencinta yang angkuh dan Wataru tetap menginginkannya.

Setidaknya itu yang bisa Naruto simpulkan. Apa cinta itu rasa ingin memiliki? Merasa lega setelah ada ikatan?

" _ **Aku melihatmu tersenyum. Dan dalam sekejap, aku jatuh cinta**_ _._ _ **"**_

Benar. Seperti itu. Kazuki mengakuinya dengan suara itu, nada seperti itu. Bukan suara seperti sedang melakukan gombalan picisan. Itu suara yang menertawakan diri sendiri, mencibir dirinya sendiri. Terlalu tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta karena hal sepele seperti itu. Merasa kalah entah pada apa.

Naruto mulai merasa tidak waras dan ajaib di waktu bersamaan. Dengar itu?

Dia bisa mendengar suara Kazuki. Kazuki yang ada dalam naskah tapi dengan suara itu terasa lebih hidup. Lebih nyata. Membuatnya merasa benar-benar ada di posisi Wataru.

" _ **Saat kita kebetulan bertemu, aku sadar kalau perkataanku kasar. Setelah itu pun setiap kali aku bicara denganmu, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana."**_

Naruto bisa mendengarnya lagi. Suara Kazuki. Kazuki dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar stabil, tenang mengakui kesalahan. Sangat serius. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi merasa ditatap langsung.

Membuatnya serasa menahan napas. Jantungnya berdebar.

Kazuki dan suaranya membuat Naruto ingin ikut berperan. Mendorongnya untuk menggumamkan apa yang Wataru katakan sesuai naskah. Dialog selanjutnya adalah bagian Naruto. 'Kenapa? Kenapa waktu itu tidak katakan saja yang sebenarnya?'

" _ **Memangnya kau akan bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria yang baru kau ajak bicara? Lagipula saat itu aku juga masih meragukan perasaanku sendiri."**_

Naruto merasa sedikit gugup dalam jeda beberapa detik. Suara itu yang membuatnya gugup.

" _ **Bagaimana pun aku tidak pernah berpikir akan jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki…"**_

Kalimat itu harusnya membuatnya tersinggung. Tapi tidak. Suara Kazuki melembut. Hanya mendengar dan Naruto bisa membayangkan wajah Kazuki yang tersenyum. Kata-kata tersirat yang menyatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Wataru. Benar-benar jatuh cinta –melanggar pikirannya sendiri. Tidak ada sesal.

Suara itu. Nada bicara itu. Emosi yang ditunjukan itu. Semua yang terdengar membuat segalanya terasa benar.

Naruto ingin tersenyum mendengarnya, bibirnya bergerak mengatakan dialog selanjutnya, menyebutkan satu nama. _**"Kazuki…"**_

.

"Sudah bangun?"

Eh?

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Cukup lama sampai dia terbiasa dengan radiasi cahaya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Tenggorokannya kering. Perutnya terasa mual. Dan kepalanya serasa berputar.

Biru tua. Warna pertama yang Naruto tangkap, warna bantal yang dia peluk. Biru tua yang lain menyusul, warna wallpaper dinding ruangan itu.

Rasa pusing langsung menyerang hebat. "Ughh…" Dipijit pelipisnya, refleks. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Warna hitam memenuhi penglihatannya kali ini. Sepasang mata yang memandangnya tenang. Naruto terpaku dalam kepekatannya.

Onyx dan shappire. Saling menatap dalam bisu.

Menatap beberapa detik, cukup lama, sampai matanya bisa menangkap keseluruhan sosok objek yang sedang dia tatap.

Naruto tersentak, sadar.

Uchiha Sasuke!

Dengan cepat dia menjauhkan diri. Serangan pusing berkali lipat lebih hebat yang segera dia dapat.

Naruto meringis.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bodoh." Tangannya meraih gelas air putih hangat di atas meja. Air putih hangat yang sudah mendingin karena waktu. "Minum."

Naruto menunjukan sorot mata bingung. Menatap gelas dan Sasuke secara bergantian, beberapa kali. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Tangannya yang memegang gelas masih dibiarkan diam terulur di hadapan Naruto. "Kenapa?"

"T─tidak…" Disambarnya gelas itu dengan cepat. Tidak merepotkan diri untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih, gengsi. Dan Sasuke tidak peduli. Matanya sudah berpaling dari Naruto, menatap kertas naskah di tangan kirinya.

Diam-diam Naruto memandang Sasuke dari balik bibir gelas di antara apitan bibirnya. Naruto pernah melihat wajah serius itu ketika sesi bedah naskah.

Tunggu…

"Kau tadi sedang latihan?" Gelas buru-buru diletakan kembali di atas meja.

"Hn."

"Part mana?"

"Kenapa?"

"H─hanya ingin tahu. Part mana?"

"Part ke-16. Pengakuan Kazuki."

Naruto seperti dipukul keras di bagian punggung, terhempas ke kenyataan bagai mimpi buruk. Maksudnya, suara Kazuki yang tadi dia dengar itu … Jangan-jangan suara… "Ughhh… aku mual…" Naruto memegangi perutnya, menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Suara sedikit teredam. "Rasanya ingin muntah." Ingin muntah dalam makna denotasi sekaligus konotasi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Jangan di sini. Toiletnya di sana." Peringatan serius dari seorang Uchiha muda. Entah berapa lama lagi dia harus jadi relawan untuk menjaga orang pasca mabuk.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke, masih sempoyongan. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding untuk sekedar pegangan.

Kakinya menyentuh lantai toilet yang lebih dingin dan sedikit lembab, memberi rangsangan nyaman walau harus lebih hati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Naruto bisa mencium aroma pewangi kamar mandi yang menetralkan. Berarti fungsi hidungnya baik-baik saja, berlainan dengan matanya yang rasanya masih berkunang-kunang. Dia melihat dua atau tiga bayangan dirinya di cermin westafel.

Mualnya berkurang ketika air dingin mengenai wajahnya, tetesan menyegarkan masuk ke setiap pori-pori. Berkali-kali membasuh muka dan berkumur dengan air dingin, berhasil menahan keinginannya untuk muntah walau perutnya masih terasa tidak enak.

Suara kucuran air yang mengenai permukaan putih westafel terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Sasuke. Naruto tidak menutup pintu.

Naruto kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin. Sudah lumayan, setidaknya dia tidak melihat dirinya memiliki _bunshin_. Naruto mendeteksi sesuatu yang tidak beres, matanya menyipit memperhatikan bibirnya dari bayangan cermin. Apa ini? Lecet? Naruto sedikit menekan-nekan luka di bibir bawahnya, masih terasa sedikit perih. Apa tadi dia sempat membentur meja atau benda lain yang permukaannya keras?

Ah sudahlah, nanti juga sembuh.

Ditepuk-tepuk kedua pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis samar, mencoba membawa kesadarannya kembali walau tangannya juga masih terasa masih lemas. Keran diputar untuk menghentikan aliran air.

"Pakai handuk yang digantung di dinding sebelah kanan."

Suara si BL Prince. Masih dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto menoleh ke sebalah kanan.

"Pakai yang mana saja asal jangan yang warna hitam. Itu punyaku."

Naruto menarik handuk kecil yang tergantung dengan kesal. Memilih asal, yang penting bukan hitam. Siapa juga yang mau pakai handuknya? Naruto mengumpat. Dikeringkan wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar, tidak peduli kalau nanti wajahnya sedikit iritasi karena gesakan permukaan handuk pada wajahnya. Masih kesal. Sebuah pikiran jahil melintas dipikirannya untuk mencelupkan handuk hitam itu ke toilet. Tapi tidak, Naruto tidak sejahat itu. Naruto membatin, 'Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku!'

Apanya?

"Kalau tidak biasa mabuk jangan mabuk. Dasar bodoh." Kata-kata pertama yang menyambut Naruto saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto menggeram. Kalau keadaannya tidak kepayahan seperti sekarang, dia akan dengan senang hati membalas omongan si brengsek satu ini.

Naruto mendudukan diri lagi di sofa. Sofa yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi dengan jarak yang berjauhan. "Hey…" Naruto bisa melihat orang di sampingnya masih fokus pada naskah.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalik lembaran naskah.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Naruto kembali meneguk air minumnya. Tandas dalam sekali teguk.

"Lewat tengah malam."

"Ehhh?" Naruto memekik kaget. Untung Sasuke menjawab setelah Naruto selesai menelan minumnya, kalau belum pasti air sudah menyembur dari mulut. Naruto cepat-cepat mencari smartphone di _postman bag_ miliknya. Memastikan waktu. 00.47 a.m. "Benar…" Suaranya melemah.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Iruka-san, jadi simpan saja teriakan berisikmu itu." Sasuke meletakkan naskahnya, merasa sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan. Dia memijit kedua matanya dengan jempol dan jari tengah, matanya sedikit berair karena terlalu lama dipakai untuk berfokus pada tulisan.

"Kau kenal Iruka- _sensei_?" Naruto menatap Sasuke buru-buru. Tanpa sadar lebih mendekatkan posisi duduknya.

"Kurang lebih." Kenal karena dia mendatangi Sasuke dengan membawa permintaan tidak masuk akal. "Dia memintaku untuk mengajarimu beberapa tehnik yang setidaknya akan berguna saat rekaman nanti." Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya, melakukan rileksasi kecil.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari wajahnya. "Aku diajari olehmu?" Jadi ini maksud si Uchiha sombong memanggil Naruto ke sini? Iruka- _sensei_ yang minta? Kenapa? Harusnya dia tahu betapa tidak akurnya Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto menggeleng berkali-kali. Kabar ini sampai membuat Naruto lupa akan sakit kepalanya. "Kenapa bukan Iruka- _sensei_ saja yang mengajariku?" Naruto tidak mau kalau sampai Sasuke yang menjadi pembimbingnya. Sama saja mengakui kalau dia kalah dari si BL Prince. Lagipula mau ditaruh di mana harga diri Naruto kalau sampai Sasuke menyuruhnya ini itu dan Naruto sebagai murid harus mengikuti maunya? Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ini soal harga diri. Soal gengsi!

"Tanya saja orangnya." Sasuke menjawab tenang. " _Awkward_ mungkin?"

"Hah?" Apa katanya?

Jangan bilang kalau si dobe ini tidak mengerti maksudnya ' _awkward_ '? Sasuke mendengus. Entah kenapa berhadapan dengan bocah berisik di hadapannya ini, Sasuke jadi banyak mendengus. "Maksudnya canggung, bodoh."

Dan sudah berkali-kali juga Sasuke menyebut Naruto bodoh hari ini. Coba saja hitung.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengabaikan panggilan 'bodoh' dari Sasuke, merasa memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dikonfirmasi. "Kami kan sudah saling kenal sangat lama. Dia tahu aku dari bayi, bahkan biasa mengganti popokku juga." Ok, kalimat terakhir itu tidak penting sebenarnya. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memberi komentar.

"Kau berharap _sensei_ -mu itu mengajarimu bagaimana caranya bersuara mendesah saat melakukan hubungan sex?"

"Eh?" Naruto berkedip.

"Atau mengajari tehnik menghasilkan suara kecipak basah saat melakukan ciuman yang menggunakan lidah?"

Naruto berkedip lagi. Mencerna omongan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Atau lebih parah lagi kau ingin dia mengajarkan suara kuluman terengah saat mengeluar-masukkan kejantanan seseorang dari mulutmu untuk pengambilan adegan _blow job_?"

Naruto mungkin pemuda yang polos di usianya yang sekarang, tapi itu mengarah pada aksi. Pacaran atau menyentuh wanita dan hal lain sebagainya. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh si BL Prince. Naruto tahu apa suara desahan yang dimaksud dan bagaimana orang-orang melakukan hubungan intim. Naruto tahu apa maksudnya dan bagaimana caranya melakukan _blow job_ ─walau dia hanya menonton lewat layar, baca dari komik atau sumber-sumber tak terduga lainnya. Naruto juga sudah pernah mimpi basah. Itu wajar.

Tapi baru sekarang dia mendengar orang berkata hal-hal tentang itu seterbuka ini.

Uchiha Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah, dan Sasuke tidak melewatkan pemandangan tersebut.

Dia itu ─Uchiha Sasuke─ bagi Naruto adalah spesies langka yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti "sex" dan "mengulum kejantanan" dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tenang dan dingin seperti permukaan danau di malam hari yang stabil. Tidak ada ekspresi malu, gugup, atau bahkan ekspresi mesum. Datar! Dan Naruto mulai merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih mengerikan dari Kiba yang berkata porno sambil menggebu.

"Justru karena kalian sudah sangat mengenal, hal bejat seperti itu tidak bisa diajarkan padamu yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri kan?" Hal bejat? Nada bicaramu seperti sedang membicarakan tentang cuaca! Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sedang mengatakan hal-hal bejat! Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

"Sebaliknya, kita tidak saling kenal. Aku bisa bicara sefrontal apapun agar kau paham."

Ah jadi maksudnya karena dia dan Sasuke tidak saling kenal makanya Sasuke bisa berkata frontal seperti itu? Naruto tidak percaya. Bisa saja si Uchiha teme ini memang biasa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu pada siapapun.

"Aku sudah sangat mengerti dengan kebodohanmu. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan menggunakan kalimat sederhana."

Sederhana tapi tidak perlu sejelas itu juga, kan?! Lagi-lagi Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Sasuke juga menyebutnya bodoh. Sialan! Brengsek! Ingin rasanya dia membekap mulut si Uchiha ini agar berhenti bicara. Tapi bersentuhan kulit saja Naruto tidak sudi.

Dia tidak ingat saja kalau bibirnya pernah menyentuh bibir Sasuke, menggigit lebih tepatnya.

"A─aku tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau!" Matanya tajam menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Matanya membalas tatapan Naruto.

"A─apa?" Naruto menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan menaikan volume suara, berusaha terdengar kesal. Tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Orang pertama yang membuang muka akan jadi pihak yang kalah dalam acara tatap-tatapan ini. Sial. Kenapa dia jadi sering gagap kalau berhadapan dengan si Uchiha?!

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?" Naruto berkedip lagi. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan 'kenapa?' dari mulut orang di sampingnya. Naruto padahal membayangkan Sasuke akan berkata 'Baguslah. Aku pun memang tidak mau direpotkan oleh anak bodoh sepertimu.'

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan, masih dengan nada dingin.

"Karena…," Naruto mencoba merangkai kata, bola matanya sempat melirik ke samping. "karena … karena aku tidak suka padamu?" Naruto menjawab sekenanya. "Aku tidak mau digurui olehmu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Sasuke tidak membalas. Tatapannya masih belum teralih.

Sunyi.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan kediaman di antara mereka. Harusnya kau membalas perkataanku, teme!

Dan yang memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu bukanlah suara Sasuke maupun suara Naruto. Itu suara pintu terbuka dan sosok Karin yang masuk melangkahkan kaki. Entah Naruto harus bersyukur atau merutuki.

"Sasuke~ para tamu sudah pulang. Kami akan mulai membereskan café." Karin melapor, sok manis.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, kontak mata dengan Naruto berakhir. "Lakukan saja. Aku juga akan pulang sekarang." Tangannya mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja.

"Laporan pemasukannya bagaimana?" Tanya Karin saat melihat Sasuke sudah melangkah melewatinya.

"Kirim lewat email atau fax, nanti aku cek di rumah."

"Baik~" Sudut mata Karin menangkap sesuatu di atas meja. "Eh tunggu, naskahmu tertinggal."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah hapal." Sasuke menghilang melewati pintu. Tidak ada omongan untuk Naruto, bahkan menatapnya juga tidak.

Naruto terdiam. Dia ditinggal?

Karin menatap kesal pada Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak. Sebenarnya Karin sedikit kecewa karena tidak punya banyak waktu untuk curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke akan diam di salah satu kursi café, mengerjakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seiyuu sekaligus mengawasi bawahannya bekerja. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Dan ini gara-gara insiden mabuk yang dilakukan oleh bocah berisik ini!

"Kau mau menginap?" Karin bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada sinis, lebih terkesan seperti mengusir dibanding menawari menginap. Kekesalan Karin meningkat ketika melihat luka sedikit terkelupas di bibir bawah Naruto. "Arghhh… ini tidak adil!"

Naruto dibuat bingung. Apa sih maksudnya? Naruto mengecek barang-barangnya dan memakai tasnya. "Aku pulang deh." Naruto berjalan pelan, tangannya melambai. "Dah, tante."

Suigetsu menyadari kehadiran Naruto ketika dia sudah keluar dari ruangan dalam. "Oy, kau sudah enakan?" Pekerjaan membereskan perlengkapan di atas meja-meja terhenti. Suigetsu mendatangi Naruto.

"Ehehe iya." Setengah bohong. Sebenarnya perutnya masih terasa mual. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mau menginap di sini. "Maaf ya merepotkan." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, tidak enak hati. Tidak tahu apa yang diperbuat saja sudah membuatnya tidak enak hati, apalagi dia tahu kalau dirinya sempat memporak-porandakan ruangan dalam.

"Kau mau pulang? Sendiri?" Suigetsu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. "Sudah tidak ada bus dan kereta loh jam segini. Tunggu setengah jam lagi sampai aku selesai dengan urusan café. Biar aku antar pakai motorku." Jarinya menunjuk ke salah satu meja yang sudah rapi, menyuruh Naruto menunggu di sana.

"Ah tidak usah. Aku ditunggu di jalan utama oleh temanku." Bohong. Naruto mungkin akan naik taksi saja, minta Gaara menungguinya untuk bayar di rumah.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah. Mampir-mampir lagi ya." Suigetsu merangkul bahu Naruto singkat.

"Gampang lah." Naruto melambai sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Bye, Sui." Dia bahkan sudah memiliki nama panggilan untuk teman barunya itu. Suigetsu membalas cengirannya.

Naruto sempat bertemu pandang dengan Juugo. Naruto menganguk dan tersenyum canggung, sebelum berjalan lebih jauh menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Dingin.

Naruto bahkan sampai memeluk diri sendiri saat angin malam menerpa tubuhnya di luar café. Ahh dia menyesal karena tidak memakai baju yang lebih tebal, lagipula dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau akan pulang se-'pagi' ini. Kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing.

Kakinya mulai melangkah lunglai. Matanya bergerak memandang sekitar. Sudah sangat sepi. Ughh… Naruto mulai takut kalau tida-tiba ada hantu muncul. Kalau soal ini Naruto memang penakut. Langkahnya mulai menyusur jalanan. Jalanan yang sebelumnya pernah dilaluinya, tapi tanpa tanda kehidupan sama sekali kali ini. Hanya lampu jalanan yang membantu penerangan. Naruto memasukan tangannya ke saku, sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Ingin melangkah cepat-cepat tapi tidak bisa. Untuk berjalan biasa saja Naruto ragu apa dia sudah berjalan lurus atau tidak. Kata Gaara, orang mabuk biasanya tidak sadar akan perbuatannya. Misalnya, dalam pikirannya orang-orang mabuk itu berjalan seperti biasa, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka berjalan sempoyongan, berkelok bagai cara ular bergerak. Berjalan lambat sepertinya lebih baik. Lambat asal selamat.

Dan sekarang rasa tidak sukanya pada pemuda penyandang marga Uchiha itu makin menjadi-jadi. Seenaknya saja memanggil dan seenaknya saja dia meninggalkan. Naruto dibiarkan menggelandang begitu saja. Lihat waktunya dong, ini lewat tengah malam. Dasar raja tega! Si Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak bertanggung jawab! Dia pasti tipe pria yang akan kabur kalau ada seorang wanita meminta pertanggungjawaban karena sudah dihamili! Dasar sombong! Dasar seenaknya sendiri! Dasar menyebalkan! Dasar breng─

Deru mesin kendaraan terdengar lembut membelah kesunyian, berhenti tepat di samping Naruto berdiri.

Si pengemudi membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya.

"Naik, dobe."

.

.

.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam.

Suara jari yang beradu dengan tombol-tombol di atas laptop terdengar meramaikan sunyi, licah menghiasi layar dengan deretan huruf dan angka. Sesekali berhenti, tumpukan kertas di samping menjadi perhatian, bolpoint bertinta merah bergerak memberi tanda. Kemudian suara ketikan akan kembali muncul, bersamaan dengan suara dengungan laptop –pertanda sudah terlalu lama digunakan, beriringan dengan suara gerakan jarum jam yang menghitung detik –menunjukan malam yang sudah lebih mendekati pagi, dan berlomba dengan suara lembaran kertas-kertas yang dibalik secara pasti –tahu apa yang dicari.

Bola mata sewarna giok pudar dengan campuran warna lembut langit membagi fokus secara teratur, berpijar tanpa lelah. Kacamata kerja yang bertengger dibenarkan letaknya, memantulkan radiasi cahaya dari laptop yang menyala.

Ketukan dari pintu yang tidak tertutup menjadi pengalih, lembut tapi sanggup menjadi perhatian.

Gerakan tangan terhenti, berganti dengan tengokan kepala ke arah sumber suara.

"Belum mau istirahat, Gaara- _kun_?" Iruka berdiri di sana. Mulai melangkah masuk dengan dua mug terisi hampir penuh di kedua tangan. Kaos polos biru tua hampir hitam yang membalut tubuh, menunjukan si pemakai sudah siap untuk beristirahat harian wajib. Tidur malam.

Gaara sedikit menggeser tumpukan dokumen perusahaan yang datanya sedang dia _input_ , memberi Iruka sedikit _space_ ketika menaruh dua mug itu di atas meja.

Tempat tidur ukuran medium di samping meja kerja menjadi tempat Iruka mendudukan diri.

Gaara melepas kacamatanya, melakukan sedikit perenggangan otot, dan bersender santai pada kursi. "Sebentar lagi selesai."

Laptop dibiarkan menyala tanpa aktivitas.

Mata Iruka mengabsen tiap sudut ruangan itu. Kamar Gaara sangat rapi, barang-barang seperlunya. Tanpa barang tercecer dan tanpa debu. Saat hal-hal seperti ini tak luput dari penglihatannya, Iruka mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa orang seperti Gaara bisa betah berakrab-akrab dengan Naruto yang tipenya sangat berlainan. Misteri.

"Bagaimana keadaan agency?" Iruka membuka topik. Pertanyaan rutin setiap minggu dari Iruka atau Shikamaru. Bukannya Iruka meragukan kemampuan Gaara, Iruka hanya merasa perlu memantau karena tetap saja dialah yang umurnya paling tua. Orang dewasa yang sebenarnya diantara mereka. Gaara tipe yang akan memaksakan diri untuk menangani masalah sendirian, bertanya rutin seperti ini akan membuat mereka bisa bertukar pikiran.

"Tidak buruk, tapi tidak terlalu baik." Gaara membalik lembaran kertas di atas meja, membaca singkat. "Setidaknya aman sampai musim depan. Selama Kiba dan Shikamaru masih dalam masa kontrak kerja."

Iruka tersenyum melihat beberapa foto terpajang dengan frame lucu di atas lemari rendah yang bersambungan dengan kepala ranjang. Telinga tetap fokus pada laporan yang sedang disampaikan Gaara.

Shikamaru dan Kiba memang tidak terlihat dekat dengan Gaara, tidak seperti Naruto. Tetapi, mereka sebenarnya cukup dekat. Setidaknya cukup dekat sampai Kiba tidak merasa sungkan untuk mengambil foto _selfie_ dadakan bersama Gaara. Senyum Iruka masih bertahan ketika mengamati frame paling ujung dari kiri, sedikit menahan tawa. Bukan karena frame-nya yang dihiasi dengan figure maskot hewan-hewan mitologi versi chibi, tapi karena foto ber- _layout landscape_ yang terpajang. Iruka ingat foto itu diambil ketika Kiba mendapatkan smartphone yang dibeli dengan upah pertamanya sebagai pengisi suara. Cek kamera depan, Kiba mendekati Gaara yang sibuk dengan laporannya. Kiba tersenyum bangga, wajah Gaara yang sedikit tersentak tertangkap kamera, Shikamaru membelakangi –punggungnya yang muncul dalam foto, Naruto dengan cengiran dan lambang V andalannya –walau sosoknya jadi sangat kecil karena berdiri terlalu jauh.

"Aku akan segera mencoba mencarikan project baru untuk Shikamaru dan Kiba. Ada beberapa anime musim gugur tahun ini yang sudah aku targetkan untuk mereka." Lanjut Gaara.

"Lebih cepat memang lebih baik, ya." Iruka masih bisa menanggapi dengan matanya tetap mengamati foto-foto lain.

"Benar. Mungkin besok sebaiknya kita mengirim _sample_ suara mereka berdua." Gaara memakai kembali kacamata kerjanya. Jarinya menggeser mouse, membuat kursor bergerak. File dengan nama 'Autumn Anime List' dibuka. "Lima belas keseluruhan daftar animenya. Yang aku pilihkan untuk mereka ada lima. Tiga untuk Shikamaru, dua untuk Kiba. Ada sistem rekrut special dari produser, memilih dari sample suara dan audisi langsung. Audisi jadi pilihan terakhir."

"Kemungkinan berhasil mendapatkan job-nya?"

"Menurut perhitungan Shikamaru, setidaknya 75% dia akan berhasil mendapatkan satu peran." Gaara tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru kalau dalam hal pengamatan. "Persentase untuk Kiba hanya 45%."

Iruka memang tidak bisa membaca emosi Gaara, tapi dia sudah tahu kalau Gaara merasa khawatir. "Keadaan Kiba kritis memang, tapi persentase kali ini lebih bagus dari tahun kemarin, kan? Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Semoga." Gaara menghela napas, diam sejenak. "Kalau keadaan memaksa, kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau kita memakai uang kiriman dari kedua kakakku." Suaranya memelan.

Sebenarnya topik ini selalu dihindari oleh Iruka. Tapi kalau sampai Gaara berkata begitu, rasanya Iruka jadi tahu tingkat kekhawatiran Gaara untuk masalah kali ini. "Uang kiriman Temari dan Kankurou ya…"

Iruka mengamati foto lain. Gaara berdiri diapit dua orang kakaknya. Wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir eksentrik di sebalah kanan menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Gaara, pemuda pembuat boneka di sebelah kiri menepuk kepala merah sang adik, dan Gaara dengan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah.

Foto ini diambil Natal tahun lalu ketika mereka melakukan kunjungan rutin. Temari dan Kankurou tadinya salah satu penghuni panti, bersama dengan Gaara. Ketika umur sudah dirasa cukup dewasa, mereka memutuskan kembali ke kota kelahiran mereka, memulai usaha masing-masing di sana karena lahan dan keuntungannya lebih menjanjikan. Gaara menolak untuk ikut bersama, kedua kakaknya akhirnya mengijinkan walau paksaan dan amarah sudah keluar. Gaara cukup keras kepala dan Iruka merasa tertolong dengan keras kepalanya itu, entah bagaimana jadinya kalau ketika itu Gaara memutuskan pergi.

"Aku merasa sungkan kalau memakai uang mereka. Apa nanti kita akan memakai uang kiriman Kurama juga?"

"Tidak!" Gaara menolak cepat, tanpa ragu. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Iruka bisa merasakan nada sedikit sinis. "Kita tidak tahu dia di mana, hilang tanpa kabar begitu saja. Kita juga tidak tahu dia bekerja di bidang apa. Orang seperti dia…," Gaara menarik napas dalam, "orang seperti dia mungkin saja mendapatkan uang dengan cara tidak baik. Iruka- _san_ tahu sendiri bagaimana dia kan? Aku tidak mau menggunakan uang kiriman itu."

Iruka tersenyum simpul menatap foto lain yang jadi pengamatannya kali ini. Gaara memang terdengar tidak suka pada pemuda bernama Kurama itu, tapi sebenarnya mereka cukup dekat. Foto ini membuktikannya. Kalau Gaara memang benar-benar membenci Kurama, dia tidak akan memajang foto mereka ketika bersama. Foto yang diambil ketika Naruto ulang tahun. Bocah pirang berisik itu menggandeng Kurama di lengan kiri, Gaara di lengan kanan. Permintaan Naruto sebagai raja, mutlak hukumnya. Tradisi panti menjadikan orang sebagai raja atau ratu di hari ulang tahun mereka, dan penghuni lain wajib mengikuti apapun permintaan sang raja dan ratu dalam satu hari itu. Naruto meminta untuk berfoto bersama. Bersama Gaara dan Kurama.

Kurama. Pemuda dengan paras yang sekilas mirip dengan Naruto walau sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi, kulit putih bersih, dagu lancip, mata tajam sewarna rubby, rambut messy cut agak panjang dengan warna perpaduan antara rambut milik Naruto dan Gaara. Tampan sekaligus cantik. Kurama menunjukkan senyuman angkuh ─sedikit sinis─ di foto. Naruto tertawa-tawa senang, merasa puas. Gaara membuang muka.

Kiba pernah berkata kalau Naruto identik dengan kata 'Ultimate Stupid', sedangkan Kurama identik dengan 'Ultimate Badass'. Semua setuju dengan julukan untuk keduanya. Terlalu tepat.

Pembahasan tentang Kurama jadi sedikit tabu setelah dia menghilang tanpa kabar sejak dua tahun lalu. Anehnya, setiap bulan pasti ada sebuah amplop tanpa cap pos dan tanpa keterangan pengirim diletakkan di dalam kotak pos. Amplop coklat berisi sejumlah uang dengan catatan singkat yang selalu sama, _Aku baik-baik saja. Gunakan uang ini untuk menambahi biaya keperluan kalian._ Semua orang langsung sadar itu tulisan tangan siapa.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau hanya merasa marah dan kecewa karena kepergian dia yang tidak jelas alasannya, kan?" Akhirnya Iruka mengatakannya juga. Kadang-kadang anak muda memang sulit jujur.

Gaara diam. Tidak mengiyakan ataupun menyangkal.

Iruka mengambil mug miliknya, berisi teh hangat dengan sedikit aroma kayu manis. Membiarkan Gaara tenggelam bersama pikirannya.

Dalam jeda beberapa saat, tubuh Iruka menghangat karena teh yang diminum. Matanya masih mengamati foto-foto lain, mencoba mengingat kapan kira-kira foto-foto itu diambil. Sedikit perasaan nostalgia muncul ketika Iruka melihat foto yang diambil bertahun-tahun lalu di depan panti. Ketika Tuan Sarutobi masih ada. Ketika semua penghuni masih lengkap. Semua terlihat lebih muda, tentu saja. Itu lima tahun lalu. Iruka tidak menyangka Gaara akan menyimpan foto-foto itu sebagai salah satu hiasan kamar tidurnya.

Dua foto sisanya adalah foto Gaara bersama Naruto yang tertidur lelap berdekatan dalam satu bantal ketika acara kemah di pekarangan panti, diambil secara diam-diam. Iruka tidak akan pernah lupa foto ini, dia sendiri yang memotretnya waktu itu.

Foto yang terakhir adalah foto Gaara bersama Iruka plus trio bocah kecil Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi. Foto tiga tahun lalu, ketika bocah-bacah itu duduk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Foto yang diambil seusai pekan olahraga musim semi yang diadakan sekolah mereka. Iruka dan Gaara datang sebagai wali orangtua, berpartisipasi dalam lomba tanding antar keluarga. Ikat kepala sewarna susu terpasang, mereka tergabung dalam tim putih. Suasana gembira terasa ketika melihat foto itu. Tiga bocah tersenyum karena memenangkan pertandingan, menggenggam erat medali di leher masing-masing dan memamerkan ke depan kamera. Iruka ikut tersenyum, begitu pun Gaara –walau samar.

Iruka akan mengingat untuk mengambil foto di moment-moment selanjutnya, menambahkan koleksi.

"Iruka- _san_ …" akhirnya Gaara bicara juga.

"Ya?" Iruka selesai mengamati foto-foto itu. Kali ini matanya menatap Gaara.

"Apa Naruto memang perlu belajar dengan orang asing yang baru dikenal?" ganti topik, Gaara menatap balik. Ini salah satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dari tadi. Tepatnya, sejak Iruka memberitahukan tentang hal ini pagi tadi setelah keberangkatan Naruto yang terburu-buru.

"Ah, soal itu ya…" Iruka sedikit berpikir. Mengingat kembali ketika dirinya meminta tolong kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Dia harus menunggu cukup lama sampai pulang terlalu larut karena jadwal Uchiha muda itu memang sangat padat. "Sebenarnya aku pun merasa jahat karena tidak merundingkan soal ini terlebih dahulu dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku hanya merasa kalau itulah yang diperlukan Naruto sekarang. Bukan karena masalah dia diajari orang asing. Aku hanya merasa kalau orang asing itulah yang paling cocok untuk membimbing Naruto. Kalau aku merasa Kiba atau Shikamaru, atau bahkan dirimu, cocok dalam hal ini, aku pasti akan meminta pada kalian. Tapi sayangnya tidak."

Lagi-lagi Gaara diam.

"Ini bisa dibilang hubungan mutualisme. Naruto bisa belajar banyak darinya. Yah, walaupun dua orang yang bersangkutan tidak terang-terangan meminta ataupun menerima hal itu. Kau marah?"

"Tidak …"

"Baguslah." Iruka tersenyum. Bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, Gaara- _kun_. Begadang terlalu sering itu tidak baik."

"Nanti. Ada beberapa dokumen lagi yang harus kuperiksa."

"Sekalian menunggu Naruto pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Tapi Iruka tahu.

"Ketahuan sekali kau khawatir."

"Hm…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang kan?"

"Iya… Di emilnya yang terakhir dia bilang begitu. Diantar seorang teman katanya."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ya?"

"Sasuke?"

"Iya. Uchiha Sasuke. Seiyuu muda yang sedang naik daun itu."

"Uchiha…?" Gaara sedikit menaikan volume suaranya, masih bisa dibilang rendah.

"Iya." Iruka bisa menangkap sedikit nada terkejut dari pertanyaan Gaara, samar. "Kau juga tahu dia? Yah tidak heran sih, memang namanya sudah terkenal. Kenapa?"

Fokus Gaara kembali pada layar laptop. "Bukan apa-apa…" Suara Gaara pelan, hampir tak terdengar. "Yang Iruka- _san_ mintai tolong untuk membimbing Naruto itu… Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya. Karena untuk genre BL, dia sudah sangat berpengalaman walau usianya masih muda. Aku memang mengajari Naruto, tapi itu hanya dasar-dasar saja. Untuk tehnik yang digunakan dalam genre BL aku sedikit… umm… canggung?"

"Canggung?"

"Aku memperlajari tehniknya secara teori, tapi untuk prakteknya aku hanya pernah melakukan satu kali, itu pun untuk pengambilan nilai saat masa kuliah. Dan aku harus mengakui kalau aku tidak bagus dalam praktek yang satu itu."

"Itu merendahkan diri." Jari-jari Gaara kembali digerakkan untuk menekan tombol-tombol, menuliskan deretan huruf.

"Bukan merendahkan diri. Tapi kemampuanku memang hanya sebatas itu." Iruka memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya. "Kalau kau mau memakai uang kiriman Temari dan Kankurou untuk keperluan bersama, kali ini aku tidak akan menolak. Tapi pakailah juga sebagian dari uang itu untuk keperluan pribadimu. Mungkin untuk sekedar memanjakan diri dengan membeli buku-buku bacaan baru sebagai hiburan, membeli baju-baju bagus yang mengikuti tren, atau mungkin membeli kacamata baru." Iruka tersenyum, dengan wajah sedikit khawatir kali ini. Dia menyadari kacamata Gaara yang sudah tidak nyaman dipakai, dan bahkan Gaara tidak menyempatkan waktu membeli sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Mereka memberikan uang itu untuk keperluanmu."

"Aku sudah membuatkan susu hangat, minumlah sebelum dingin." Iruka menyempatkan menepuk kepala Gaara dengan lembut, singkat. Gaara sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak menepisnya.

"Selamat malam, Gaara- _kun_. Jangan memaksakan diri." Kata-kata terakhir sebelum Iruka melangkah keluar dari kamar Gaara dengan membawa tehnya yang masih tersisa.

Gaara menyentuh kepalanya sendiri, tepat dimana tangan Iruka menepuk.

Selama ini Gaara selalu bersikap dewasa, memikirkan kepentingan orang di atas kepentingannya sendiri. Bebannya sebagai pemimpin memang menuntut untuk bersikap begitu. Ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya memberikan perhatian, mungkin sepele, tapi berarti banyak bagi Gaara. Membuat Gaara sadar akan umurnya yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia tidak sedewasa itu. Membuat Gaara sadar kalau dia merasa senang saat diberi perhatian.

Mug keramik putih bercorak daun momiji digenggam erat. Hangat.

"Tidak buruk…" Gaara bergumam pelan ketika lidahnya merasakan manis dari cairan yang dia minum. Manis dari madu, bukan gula. Dia tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

Ternyata ada orang yang tahu kalau susu dengan campuran madu adalah favoritnya.

Malam itu terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Setidaknya, begitu bagi Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang mana?"

"Setelah ini belok kanan. Yang paling ujung dari sana."

Bicara seperlunya. Ini bukan kebiasaan Naruto.

Aura pemuda yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya seakan mengatakan, 'Jangan bicara kalau tidak aku suruh.'

Pemandangan di luar jendela menjadi pertunjukan amat menarik, padahal tidak. Naruto terus melihat ke sana. Ke manapun asal jangan menatap wajah si Uchiha Sasuke itu. Siapa juga yang mau mengobrol dengan dia?

Naruto menekuk wajahnya.

Obrolan selama hampir satu jam perjalanan hanya seputar "Tempat tinggalmu di daerah mana?", "Terus lurus?", "Yang mana?". Itu saja.

Kalau tidak dalam suasana begini, Naruto pasti sudah norak dan berisik. Bertanya ini itu tentang mobil mewah yang pertama kali dia naiki dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Gerakan mobil terhenti, diam di depan sebuah bangunan dengan pekarangan luas. Lampu-lampu bergaya _western_ memberi penerangan.

Mesin mobil dibiarkan menyala, berderu halus.

"Yang ini?"

"Iya…" Naruto menganguk.

"Turunlah."

Lagi-lagi nada seperti itu. Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Nada dingin seperti itu yang membuatnya kesal. Bukan nada dingin biasanya yang diselipi kesombongan. Ini nada dingin yang seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya.

Dia benci ketika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Naruto masih belum beranjak.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kenapa? Aku sudah mengantarmu sampai depan rumah. Aku bertanggung jawab kan? Turunlah sekarang. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Dilirik jam tangannya. Jam dua lebih.

Itu kalimat terpanjang Sasuke yang Naruto dengar saat di dalam mobil ini.

"Iya, aku turun!" Pintu mobil dibuka dengan kasar. Naruto tidak melirik Sasuke sedikit pun, sama seperti Sasuke yang tidak meliriknya sejak tadi.

"Naru?"

Pandangan Naruto terarah saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing menyebut namanya. Suara Gaara.

Gaara berjalan mendekat. Mengenakan sweeter rajut berwarna kelabu. Bagian depan tidak terkancing, membiarkan kaos tidurnya terlihat. "Larut sekali… Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto menggeleng, berusaha mengeluarkan cengiran biasanya.

Gaara merasakan tangan Naruto yang mendingin ketika menggenggamnya. Dia mulai khawatir.

Matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dari celah pintu mobil yang belum Naruto tutup.

"Masuklah, kau kedinginan."

"Hehehe, sepertinya begitu. Ayo masuk bersama."

"Kau duluan. Aku ingin mengucap salam pada teman barumu. Dia sudah mengantarmu kan?"

Naruto sedikit melirik ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali cemberut, masih kesal. "Ya sudah."

Gaara memastikan Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam sebelum mulai bicara pada pemuda yang masih betah duduk di dalam mobil itu.

Mereka beradu pandangan lagi.

"Ternyata Gaara yang disebut-sebut dia itu memang benar kau, huh? Dunia sempit ya…" Sasuke memulai duluan.

"Iya, sempit sekali. Sudah lama kan?" Gaara berjalan lebih mendekat, kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada.

"Sekitar tiga tahun setelah kelulusan SMA." Kalau Sasuke tidak salah hitung.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah salah hitung.

Kini Gaara bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah teman lamanya. Entah mereka bisa disebut teman atau bukan. "Aku juga baru tahu tadi kalau kau yang akan mengajari Naruto."

"Mengajari? Tidak, aku tidak akan mengajarinya."

"Tidak jadi?"

"Tidak juga." Sasuke menyodorkan plastik putih di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara refleks menerimanya walau tidak tahu itu untuk apa. "Apa ini?"

"Obat mabuk dan beberpa kotak orange jus. Penghilang mual dan pusing. Tadi pacarmu sempat mabuk. Aku membelinya ketika dia tidur, tapi tidak sempat kuberikan."

Mata Gaara sedikit terbelalak, mengabaikan Sasuke yang berkata sembarangan soal dia dan Naruto. "Kau memberinya minuman keras?"

"Bukan aku."

Gaara menghela napas. "Ya sudah… Mau langsung pulang?"

"Berharap aku menginap?"

"Tidak juga."

Sasuke tidak membalas. Pintu mobil ditutup. Dia sudah tidak menatap wajah Gaara, kedua tangannya bertetap pada bulatan stir.

"Neji sudah pulang ke Jepang dari beberapa bulan lalu." Sasuke berucap pelan.

Gaara bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang menghentak lebih keras ketika mendengar nama itu. Dia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Beberapa detik terlewat, Sasuke tidak juga mendapat respon. Yang dia dengar hanya suara angin malam, bukan suara Gaara.

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan wilayahku untuk ikut campur." Sasuke sudah siap menjalankan mobilnya. "Aku pulang."

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Naru."

"Hn"

Gaara menjauhkan diri, memberi ruang agar Sasuke bisa leluasa memutar arah mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini penemuan baru.

Naruto rasa-rasanya tidak pernah melihat Gaara bicara cukup lama dengan orang asing, bahkan dengan tetangga sekali pun. Biasanya dia hanya menganguk sebagai formalitas. Benar-benar hanya menganguk, tanpa sapaan apalagi lengkungan bibir bernama senyuman. Tidak pernah.

Jangan salahkan Naruto jika dia jadi benar-benar penasaran saat tahu Gaara bisa mengobrol cukup lama dengan Sasuke. Ini kasus langka. Hal wajar kalau Naruto jadi bertanya –setengah memaksa Gaara agar mau berbagi cerita. Memuaskan hasrat ingin tahunya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terlontar dengan semangat dari si pirang berisik itu ketika mereka sudah duduk di atas ranjang kamar Gaara.

Naruto sangat cerewet. Gaara berkali-kali menghela napas.

"Jadi si Uchiha brengsek satu sekolah denganmu di tempat elit itu? Berarti dia super pintar juga dong? Atau keluarganya adalah miliyuner?"

Kapas berlumur antiseptik menyentuh lembut bibir bawah Naruto, tepat pada luka lecet yang sudah setengah kering. Basah, dingin, separuh perih.

Naruto meringis kecil.

Gaara memberi tatapan tajam, peringatan pada pemuda pirang yang duduk di hadapannya agar tidak bicara. Menggerakkan bibir hanya akan membuat tangan Gaara yang sedang menepuk-nepukkan kapas pada lukanya jadi salah sasaran atau malah bisa mengenai lukanya dengan lebih kasar.

Naruto menurut.

"Dua-duanya. Dia pintar dan keluarganya kaya." Gaara kembali bermain dengan kapas di tangannya, memastikan cairan obat meresap pada luka yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu gawat.

Tempat sampah ukuran kecil di samping ranjang menjadi persinggahan potongan kapas setelah selesai digunakan.

Gaara menggeser posisi duduknya lebih mendekat. Meniup-niup luka di atas bibir Naruto, mencoba mengurangi rasa perihnya.

"Kami tidak seakrab itu sampai bisa dibilang teman. Hanya saling kenal." Gaara melanjutkan.

"Kenal karena apa? Satu klub?" Naruto sudah berani membuka suara lagi. Sadar kegiatan menepuk-nepuk kapas sudah selesai.

"Bukan."

Kotak P3K dirapikan. Ditutup rapat, kembali disimpan di lemari.

Berjalan bolak-balik dan naik-turun ranjang walau sudah lelah mata, sama sekali tidak membuat Gaara keberatan. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang kalau Naruto masih membiarkan lukanya begitu saja. Gaara masih ingat bagaimana tadi dirinya bertanya dengan sedikit histeris ketika menyadari luka yang menodai bibir Naruto. Ditanya luka karena apa, Naruto hanya menjawab dia tidak ingat. Itu pasti karena Naruto sempat mabuk. Gaara makin khawatir.

"Jadi, kenal karena apa?" Naruto masih mengintrogasi.

Gaara menghela napas lagi. Ini bukan topik yang ingin Gaara bahas. Enggan.

Mengingat bagaimana sifat Naruto, sudah pasti dia akan terus mengejar sampai rasa ingin tahunya terpuaskan. Gaara tidak menyangka tadi Naruto mengintip-intip ketika Gaara bicara dengan Sasuke dari balik jendela yang gordennya disibak sedikit. Mengintip sebagai hobi baru?

Gaara tidak langsung kembali naik ke ranjang. Meja kerja menjadi tujuannya, menggerakkan tangan untuk mematikan laptop yang sudah cukup lama didiamkan menganggur.

Kedua shappire milik Naruto menatap lekat tiap gerak tubuh Gaara. Senyum _excited_ -nya menghiasi, masih menunggu jawaban.

Gaara menyadarinya.

"Ingat aku pernah jadi ketua OSIS?"

Laptop seketika redup, menghilangkan cahaya tambahan pada ruangan bercat krem itu.

"Saat kamu jadi ketua OSIS? Tentu saja ingat!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto lupa soal itu. Ketika Gaara bisa masuk ke academy elit tempat orang-orang jenius dan super kaya karena beasiswa, semua merayakannya dengan suka-cita. Piknik kecil-kecilan di taman kota sambil _hanami_.

Sekolah Gaara –dan Sasuke, memiliki konsep eskalator dengan sistem tahun ajaran akselerasi. Lima tahun untuk sekolah dasar. Dua tahun untuk tingkat menengah dan tingkat atas. Dua setengah tahun sampai empat tahun untuk tingkat perguruan tinggi –tergantung jurusan apa yang diambil. Sekolah kelas satu berstandar internasional. Kata 'Elit' saja rasanya masih kurang untuk mendeskripsikan ke-eksklusifan-nya, begitu pikir Naruto.

Kaki Naruto bersila, tangannya sudah memeluk guling dengan gemas. "Kau jadi ketua OSIS di sekolah seelit itu… Itu hal hebat! Kau hebat!" Eratan pada gulingnya makin kuat.

Naruto selalu kagum pada Gaara.

Gaara menjawab sesingkat yang dia bisa. "Wakilku di lembaga OSIS adalah teman baik Sasuke." Bukan bohong. Dia tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Naruto.

Gaara hanya tidak menceritakan detailnya.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit berpikir. "Kamu ketua OSIS, lalu orang yang jadi wakilmu adalah teman baik si teme?" Matanya menerawang membayangkan skema transparan dalam benaknya.

"Iya." Pegas ranjang bereaksi saat Gaara kembali menduduki bagian pinggir, menambah beban.

"Jadi hanya saling kenal saja?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Memang sebaiknya kamu jangan berteman dengannya. Dia itu menyebalkan! Jangan dekat-dekat."

Gaara sedikit mengernyit. Tidak mengerti pembahasan.

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat!" Naruto mempertegas, dia bisa membaca ekspresi Gaara.

Naruto berguling di atas ranjang, menelungkup. Wajahnya tersembunyi di atas bantal. "Gaara…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

Sebelah mata Naruto mengintip, menatap Gaara lekat. "Aku tidak suka dia… kenapa juga Iruka- _sensei_ menyuruhku belajar padanya."

"Demi kebaikanmu kan?"

"Kebaikan apa? Dia jahat." Maksudnya bukan Iruka yang jahat, tapi Sasuke.

"Coba ingat-ingat, apa pernah Iruka- _san_ menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang akan merugikanmu sendiri? Semua yang dia lakukan pasti untuk kebaikan kita juga. Bukankah memang biasanya seperti itu?"

"Ughhh…"

Gaara membiarkan Naruto berpikir jernih. Cukup sudah membebaninya dengan urusan kerja, Gaara memilih mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Apa masih mual dan pusing?"

Naruto berbaring menyamping kali ini. "Sedikit, perutku rasanya tidak enak. Ingin muntah tapi tidak bisa."

"Minum obat dulu…" Gaara bertindak sebelum Naruto mengatakan persetujuannya. Bungkusan plastik berisi beberapa macam obat yang dari tadi teronggok di atas meja diraih dengan cepat. Obat yang sebelumnya dibelikan Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto sudah cuci muka, cuci kaki, minum obat dan memakai piyama milik Gaara untuk bersiap tidur. Tapi belum beranjak juga dari kamar itu. Guling lagi-lagi jadi korban pelukan erat.

"Kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aku tidur denganmu saja ah. Malas jalan."

Gaara tidak pernah sadar kalau dia terlalu memanjakan Naruto. Keinginan Naruto selalu dituruti walau terkadang pada awalnya ada sedikit ribut-ribut tidak setuju.

Dulu ketika orang-orang masih tinggal di sini, Gaara dan Naruto selalu tidur berdua karena keterbatasan ruangan. Kadang bertiga dengan Kiba. Bahkan berempat dengan tambahan Kurama. Berhimpitan ketika tidur sama sekali bukan masalah. Kiba akan mulai cerita horrornya hanya untuk sengaja menakuti Naruto. Besok malamnya, Naruto akan minta diantar tiap ingin ke kamar kecil untuk pipis. Tumbuh dewasa sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa parno Naruto terhadap hal-hal berbau mistis. Dia tetap penakut.

Gaara sudah mencoba menutup matanya. Tapi suara cempreng Naruto yang sudah berbaring di sampingnya kembali terdengar.

"Ah iya, District RedMoon tempat yang bagus! Pusat perbelanjaan tapi desainnya klasik, tidak ada gedung menjulang dan ruko-ruko yang monoton. Seperti tempat bersantai di tengah-tengah taman. Tokonya banyak, dengan bangunan unik. Ada toko kue yang enak, ada cafénya juga. Kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol di sana. Lain kali ayo kita pergi beramai-ramai. Pasti seru."

"Apakah seenak itu?" Gaara mengatur posisi tidurnya. Sama-sama menyamping, berhadapan dengan wajah kecoklatan Naruto.

"Sangat enak! Kalau tidak enak, aku berani disuruh piket menyuci pakaian satu bulan penuh tanpa bantuan."

Perkataan yang menjanjikan. Gaara sedikit tersenyum. Hanya sedikit. "Baiklah. Nanti kita rencanakan soal itu. Tapi setelah pekerjaan pertamamu selasai."

"Ok, ok. Aku juga dapat teman baru loh. Ehehehe, jadi tidak sabar…"

Tidak ada banyak respon dari Gaara, tapi Naruto tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan celotehan beruntun itu.

Obrolan usai ketika jam menunjukkan lebih dari pukul empat. Naruto sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus.

Gaara masih sempat mematikan lampu dan membetulkan letak selimut Naruto.

"Oyasumi…"

Dua jam waktu yang cukup untuk Gaara tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang, Naruto bisa tahu diri juga.

Walau lebih sering tidak tahu dirinya. Sok tahu, sok bisa, dan hobi cari masalah. Bukan hanya satu atau dua kali, terlalu sering malah.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Hari ini bukan Iruka yang mencari-cari bocah itu untuk memulai pelajaran. Anaknya datang sendiri ke kelas. Kelas sebelumnya ─walau hanya tiga murid─ baru saja selesai kurang dari satu menit lalu.

Iruka berkedip beberapa kali, menatap Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursinya dengan sorot mata menyiratkan ketidak percayaan. "Ada apa ini?"

"Apanya?" Naruto bertanya. Benar-benar tidak tahu maksud pertanyaan tadi arahnya kemana.

Iruka merasa terharu, sungguh. Keinginan untuk memeluk anak didiknya yang satu itu dia tahan-tahan. Hanya senyum yang tidak bisa ditahannya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa…"

Akhirnya Naruto punya kesadaran terhadap kewajibannya… kira-kira begitu yang Iruka pikirkan.

"Apa yang akan kita pelajari?"

"Karena jadwal rekamanmu sebentar lagi, ayo kita coba sesuatu yang baru."

Semangat Naruto muncul. Selalu seperti itu ketika ada hal baru. "Apa? Apa?"

" _Record Training_." Iruka tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Record Training._

Pelatihan simulasi saat rekaman. Iruka- _sensei_ punya satu ruangan kedap suara yang meniru studio untuk proses pengambilan suara.

 _Record training_ adalah latihan membiasakan diri dengan keadaan saat rekaman nanti. Simulasi. Benar-benar terasa asli.

Iruka- _sensei_ memberikan beberapa _sample_ video animasi mentah yang belum terisi suara dialog tokoh-tokohnya. Hanya ada suara instrumen musik dan backsound.

Naruto berlatih dengan video-video itu. Menyesuaikan gerak bibir dengan gambar bergerak tersebut. Video sudah ditansfer juga ke dalam smartphone-nya, memungkinkannya untuk berlatih dimana saja.

Sejak hari itu, smartphone tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman. Kecuali saat tidur dan ke kamar mandi.

Gaara sempat mengomeli ketika Naruto masih fokus pada layar ponsel saat waktunya makan tiba.

.

.

.

Di depan televisi, Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Bibir maju ke depan. Pose sebal maksimal.

Kiba menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tidak ada jadwal kerja. "Kenapa mukamu lucu begitu?"

"Jangan meledekku!" Naruto nyolot.

"Hey, hey, apa yang salah? Aku hanya bertanya." Kiba sedikit bergeser menjauh. Tindakan pencegahan agar tidak kena semprot untuk ke dua kali.

Naruto tidak menyahut lagi.

Rencana awal untuk sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol ditunda sementara. Objek bully-an sedang dalam mode liar. Kiba sedikit lirik-lirik, menemukan sahabat pirangnya fokus pada tayangan televisi. Kiba jadi penasaran juga, ikut menonton.

Ah itu masalahnya.

"Hmm…" Kiba bergumam, misteri terpecahkan.

Di hadapan mereka, di dalam layar televisi itu, wajah seorang pemuda terpampang. Acara menjelang malam, gossip entertainment.

Tampan, raut wajah tenang, berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri. Uchiha Sasuke.

Walau dengan volume televisi yang tidak terlalu keras, Kiba masih bisa menangkap keseluruhan pertanyaan yang diajukan si gadis wartawan dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh si BL Prince.

" _Bukan masalah pemula atau tidak, yang penting apakah dia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya."_

" _Jadi intinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk mendapatkan lawan main seorang pemula?"_

" _Tidak sama sekali, kalau memang dia punya kemampuan."_

Oh soal ini… pantas saja Naruto berwajah begitu. Pasti pembahasan awalnya sedikit menyinggung pribadi Naruto yang tidak suka kalah.

" _Ada gossip yang beredar kalau dalam project kali ini, anda sudah mengenal lawan main anda. Apa itu benar?"_

" _Tidak. Itu tidak benar."_

" _Benarkah? Lalu dari mana gossip itu berasal? Tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api bukan?"_

" _Tck, kalian bertanya padaku tapi meragukan jawabannya? Kenapa tidak dari awal tulis sesuka hati dalam artikel nanti? Kalau kalian berharap menemukan sebuah drama semacam seorang_ voice actor _pemula mendapat peran utama karena pengaruhku, kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya di mana pun."_

Woah… tegas sekali. Si gadis wartawan bahkan sampai bungkam dengan wajah pucat. Uchiha Sasuke tidak perlu sok baik untuk menjaga karir. Entahlah, kapan kira-kira Kiba bisa berlagak seperti itu saat diwawancara –itupun kalau ada yang mewawancarainya.

Kiba kembali melirik Naruto. Kalau Naruto cukup pintar, dia harusnya menyadari kalau jawaban Sasuke tadi bisa dibilang membelanya secara tidak langsung. Mencoba menghapus rumor kalau Naruto mendapat pekerjaan karena pengaruh orang dalam.

Yah… itu kalau Naruto cukup pintar.

" _B─baik. Cukup pertanyaan tentang ini."_ Kiba rasanya ingin tertawa melihat si gadis wartawan gelagapan di layar kaca. Pencari berita yang selalu mencari kabar negatif terkadang memang harus diberi pelajaran. _"Kabarnya anda menerima tawaran menjadi bintang salah satu drama yang sedang tayang sebagai tokoh pendatang baru. Apakah itu tidak menggangu jadwal pekerjaan sebagai seorang_ voice actor _?"_

Sudah ganti topik. Kiba sudah tidak tertarik menyimak.

"Apa Uchiha Sasuke sehebat itu?" Naruto bertanya, mulai obrolan tiba-tiba. Kiba sedikit dibuat terkejut.

"Yah… Dia memang hebat."

"Apanya?" Naruto masih belum memandang Kiba.

"Selain wajah tampan, kau lihat sendiri dia sampai ditawari main film segala. Kemampuannya sebagai _voice actor_ memang nyata. Coba saja kau tonton beberapa anime yang dia bintangi."

"Aku tidak mau nonton anime-anime homo itu."

Anime-anime homo dia bilang? Kiba sweatdrop. Naruto tidak sadar diri kalau dia sebentar lagi akan jadi bagian dari anime-anime homo itu. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

Ini dia yang membuat Kiba sedikit tidak habis pikir. Si Naruto ini, biarpun niat terjun ke dunia seiyuu, dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti berita-beritanya. Kudet.

Kali ini Kiba sedikit berbaik hati, memberi tahu secara cuma-cuma. "Uchiha Sasuke memang dijuluki BL Prince, tapi bukan berarti anime yang dia bintangi semua bertema BoysLove. Ada macam-macam anime dengan genre lain kok." Kiba sedikit berpikir, menghitung dengan jarinya. "Fate/Stay Night, Hetalia, Bleach, Jojo Bizare's Adventure … emmh … banyak." yang Kiba sebutkan hanya anime-anime yang dia ikuti. Sisanya sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu.

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Lalu dari mana datangnya julukan itu?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau itu sebaiknya sesekali ikuti juga berita-berita yang ada. Anime BL paling hanya ada satu atau dua judul dalam satu tahun. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, pasti akan selalu dipilih untuk membintangi salah satu tokohnya. Entah tokoh utama maupun hanya tokoh PHO." Ini info dari majalah. Untung saja Kiba masih ingat, jadi bisa berlagak lebih hebat.

"PHO?"

"Perusak Hubungan Orang."

"O─oh…"

"Dia selalu bisa membawakan tokoh-tokoh itu, bahkan tokoh PHO jadi karakter yang kuat dengan fans berjibun. Uchiha Sasuke si BL Prince, begitulah." Kiba menyudahi penjelasannya. Entah kenapa merasa sangat puas karena bisa terlihat sedikit keren.

Naruto makin manyun. "Aku tidak mau kalah!"

Tuh kan Kiba benar. Naruto ternyata memang tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari kalau dia sudah ditolong Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto memang hobi bersaing walau lawannya tidak menanggapi. Membuat repot diri sendiri. Kiba sudah sangat hapal.

Ah sudahlah.

Besoknya, Naruto berlatih lebih rajin sampai waktu rekaman tiba. Semua benar-benar dibuat heran –kecuali Kiba tentunya. Bisikan trio bocah Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon terdengar. "Badai. Pasti nanti ada badai."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu bernama 'Gosip' pasti menyebar cepat.

Lebih cepat dibanding penyebaran virus mematikan. Lebih cepat dibanding penyebaran pengumuman tentang perintah pengungsian dikala bencana. Dengan tambahan rekayasa di sana-sini, bagai garam dan lada dalam satu masakan. Permintaan konfirmasi di mana-mana. Mereka bertanya tapi meragukan dan disimpulkan sendiri.

Tidak bisa menangani dengan tepat, maka tamatlah riwayatmu. Harga diri jadi taruhan. Rasa malu mengambang.

Naruto jadi salah satu oraang yang mengalaminya kali ini. Tanpa dia tahu.

"Eh?" Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Menatap gadis recepsionist berhelaian rambut merah muda dengan penuh keheranan, sedikit tidak percaya. Diam tidak menjawab, memberi sinyal pada lawan bicara untuk mengulang pertanyaan yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Memang benar yah kau menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Pertanyaan diulangi.

Naruto tidak salah dengar!

Pertanyaan apa ini? Hubungan apa? Jangan-jangan ini soal gossip yang di TV itu, Naruto sedikit berpikir. "Kalau yang Sakura-chan maksud adalah hubungan kerja, kami memang menjalinnya."

Nona recepcionist ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Begitu yang Naruto baca di _nametag_ -nya.

"Emhh~"

Entah kenapa nada 'Emhh~' si pinky ini membuat Naruto kesal. Apa sih, tidak jelas. Padahal Naruto tadinya sempat melirik gadis itu. Hanya sedikit.

Naruto segera pergi setelah mendapat informasi tentang ruangan tujuannya. Ruang rekaman nomor 4 di lantai tiga. Tidak disertai kehadiran Iruka mulai terasa bebannya.

Naruto melangkah sendiri. Dia sudah berlatih lumayan berat lima hari ini. Mau tidak mau, harus siap dengan pekerjaan pertamanya.

Terkadang, orang yang tidak tahu memang bisa lebih bahagia.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Sasuke setidaknya tahu tata krama dalam menjalankan pekerjaan. Kalau hanya salam, dia juga bisa melakukannya walau dengan suara dingin setengah ogah-ogahan.

"Hoo… Sasuke- _kun_. Cepat seperti biasanya, ya." Di dalam ruangan, Guy menyambut dengan bersidekap lengan. Wajah sumringah memancarkan semangat menggebu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Guy bekerja dengan Sasuke. Pria dewasa itu selalu menghargai bagaimana Sasuke menyeriusi pekerjaan ini. Anak muda yang hebat.

"Pengambilan backsound sudah selesai?" Sasuke berjalan masuk.

"Sudah, sudah. Kami melakukannya dua hari ini. Tadi hanya sedikit checking. Duduklah dulu."

Sasuke mengambil tempat di sofa panjang sudut ruangan.

"Menghadapi gossip itu pasti melelahkan sekali kan." Pertanyaan retorik dari Lee, yang baru menghampiri setelah berbincang dengan pengatur suara di depan sana.

"Hal biasa. Mereka memang selalu memulainya."

"Hahahaha… bersemangatlah. Tunjukkan gairahmu." Guy menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sedikit keras sampai membuatnya meringis. Tapi tidak ada protesan yang keluar.

"Sepertinya keadaannya jadi lebih rumit akhir-akhir ini." Lee menambahkan.

"Hn." Sasuke mengakui.

Entah dari mana asal rumor itu. Sasuke akhir-akhir ini memang dalam keadaan badmood parah. Tertangkap wartawan seperti terjebak dalam keadaan mati segan hidup tak mau.

Dari pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto di lobi beritanya bertransformasi menjadi sepasang sahabat karib yang sedikit mengalami pertengkaran karena perbedaan pendapat. Yah setidaknya berita itu lebih bagus dibanding kenyataan sebenarnya.

Rumor selanjutnya, Sasuke memasukan orang baru dengan memakai pengaruhnya dalam industry animasi Jepang. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati, tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Sejak kapan dia berubah jadi orang sedermawan itu? Dia sendiri saja tidak tahu.

Rumor ditepis tapi kembali lahir dengan transformasi baru. Lebih dahsyat. Uchiha Sasuke dikabarkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seiyuu pendatang baru yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Rumor nomor tiga beredar hanya kerena Sasuke menepis rumor nomor dua dengan cara seperti membela pacar sendiri di depan media massa. Terkesan menutup-nutupi sesuatu katanya.

Padahal pada kenyataannya Uchiha Sasuke membela diri sendiri. Tidak bisakah mereka membaca bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang yang seenaknya memakai koneksi? Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Muak tapi memilih bungkam.

Tolak semua acara talk show, tidak perlu jawab kalau wartawan-wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan. Toh pada akhirnya mereka tetap menarik kesimpulan sesuka hati. Buang-buang waktu saja.

Mereka memang suka melebih-lebihkan berita. Sasuke rasanya sampai malas keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar membeli keperluan sehari-hari. Kakashi jadi pesuruh dadakan.

"Lumayan menarik juga loh mengamatinya. Kita tahu kenyataan yang terjadi, jadi gossip tidak berpengaruh. Hanya saja, yah… melihat mereka ribut-ribut karena sesuatu yang tidak nyata itu rasanya lucu juga."

"Kau saja yang jadi bahan gosipannya, Lee."

"Hahaha tidak, terimakasih."

"Hmm… sudahlah. Orang bilang gossip akan hilang dalam jangka waktu 75 hari. Kalau ada gossip yang lebih heboh, gossip ini akan terlupakan dalam hitungan detik. Bersabarlah, anak muda." Guy meninggalkan tempat Sasuke. Berjalan mengarah ke depan. Membicarakan beberapa hal dengan dua pengatur suara jadi tujuannya.

Lee terpikir sesuatu. "Oh hey, bagaimana kalau kau cepat-cepat memacari seorang wanita? Itu bisa jadi gossip pengalih yang ampuh."

Sasuke mendengus sebagai respon. Itu tidak akan pernah dia lakukan. Tanpa perlu membuat sensasi dengan sengaja, sensasinya sendiri yang akan mendatanginya.

"Jadi ingat gossip yang dulu itu. Itu paling heboh kan? Hahaha iya, itu! Yang itu! Itu heboh karena pasangan yang digosipkan denganmu melakukan konfirmasi tidak terduga. Hebat sekali!"

"Jangan ingatkan aku." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, pusing bukan dibuat-buat.

"Sai- _kun_ memang begitu sih orangnya. Hahaha."

Sai. Bahkan mendengar namanya saja Sasuke tidak mau.

"Kalau tidak salah…dia juga akan bergabung dengan project ini dari pertengahan cerita. Iya kan, Guy- _sensei_?" Lee sedikit berteriak, berusaha menyampaikan pertanyaannya tanpa dia harus berjalan mendekat.

"Hm, siapa?"

"Sai- _kun_." Lee berkata lebih keras.

"Ah iya. Dia juga akan bergabung dengan kita mulai episode enam."

Sasuke mendengar jawabannya dengan sangat jelas. "Bercanda kan?"

Keterkejutan Sasuke tidak direspon sampai akhir. Ketukan pada pintu memberi gangguan.

Kepala pirang menyembul.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Suara cempreng Naruto menyapa. Tidak kalah bersemangat dari Guy. Melenggang masuk tanpa merasa sungkan sama sekali.

Dalam hitungan tidak lebih dari dua detik, manik kebiruan Naruto terpaku dengan tatapan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab salam.

Naruto masih ditatap. Si pirang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_." Lee menjawab, senang rasanya satu tim dengan pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki semangat berkobar.

"Dua pemeran utama datang lebih awal. Ughhh… aku… aku… aku sangat terharu... huhuhu…"

"Jangan menangis, _Sensei_." Lee berlari menghampiri atasannya –yang dulu juga pernah menjadi guru di universitas tempatnya belajar drama.

"Kau juga menangis, Lee."

" _Sensei_ …."

"Lee…"

Mereka berpelukan?

Mereka berpelukan!

Drama macam apa ini?

Sasuke terbiasa. Naruto? Jelas tidak.

.

.

Dalam hidupnya, Naruto jarang-jarang merasakan ketegangan. Bahkan ketika ujian dadakan dan dia tidak belajar sama sekali saat masa sekolah, dia tidak pernah merasa serisau ini.

Andai Iruka- _sensei_ menemaninya, dia akan meminta gurunya itu untuk menggenggam tangannya. Tangan yang berkeringat, dingin seperti dicelup dalam rendaman air es. Gugupnya sudah tidak bisa dimanipulasi.

Sebentar lagi.

Sebentar.

Lagi.

Dalam hitungan yang tidak lebih dari satu menit. Naruto bertaruh.

"Hei, kau kelihatan pucat sekali. Demam panggung ya?"

Suara dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya sampai tidak terdengar.

"Hei." Diulangi.

"E─eh? Iya?" Naruto tersadar.

Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino –Naruto masih mengingat namanya, dia menepuk ringan bahu Naruto.

"Kau gugup?"

"T─tentu saja tidak! Hahaha." Bohong besar.

Cekikikan terdengar. Asalnya? Dari Ino dan tambahan satu orang lain yang juga duduk di sampingnya. Naruto diapit dua wanita menarik, kalau Naruto sadar. Kurenai dan Ino.

"Yah pertama kali kan, apa boleh buat." Kurenai tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tahu sih, tapi gugupnya dia lebih-lebih dari seorang gadis yang akan menghadapi malam pertama. Hahaha." Ino dengan lancar mengeluarkan isi pikiran.

"Sembarangan! Kubilang aku tidak gugup!" Naruto masih membantah, tentu saja masih bohong.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Ino berkata cepat.

Naruto spontan menurut.

Satu butir permen berbentuk bulat dengan bungkusan tansparan yang cantik jatuh ke atas telapak tangannya.

"Itu rasa cherry, kesukaanku. Makanlah, lalu gigit sekuat-kuatnya sampai hancur. Jangan diemut. Ketika pertama aku melakukan pekerjaan ini juga aku sepertimu. Dengan cara itu aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Tidak perlu khawatir, itu permen khusus pelega tenggorokan, aman dikonsumsi sebelum rekaman."

Naruto sedikit terkesima melihat Ino tersenyum. Dia meralat pendapat awalnya tentang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino ini.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang baik.

Sebenarnya, semua yang memberi Naruto makanan akan dianggap baik olehnya. Jangan terlalu berpikiran jauh. Naruto itu berotak simple.

"Terimaksih. Hehehe." Naruto balas dengan cengiran.

"Berjuanglah, Naru- _chan_." Kepala Naruto dielus singkat, ketika menoleh ke arah pelakunya, senyuman itu masih melekat di bibir Kurenai Yuuhi. Ino dan Kurenai, Naruto mulai berpikir mungkin begini rasanya punya kakak perempuan. Tidak buruk.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang mengamati gerak-geriknya. Duduk lumayan jauh dari tempatnya menunggu giliran dipanggil untuk rekaman, bergumam pelan mengatakan "Berjuanglah, Naruto- _kun_." dengan pipi merona.

Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Jangan menunduk. Ini jalan yang sudah dia pilih. Berusaha demi orang-orang yang sudah mendukung dan mempercayainya.

Dari ruangan kedap suara berukuran cukup besar ini semuanya akan segera dimulai. Naruto memakan permen pemberian teman barunya.

Tangannya terkepal.

Di depan sana, terdapat ruangan dengan pembatas kaca dua arah, tempatnya nanti melakukan proses _record_. Di depan sana, Guy dan Lee berbincang serius dengan dua orang pengatur suara. Headphone terkalung di leher-leher mereka.

"Kita mulai episode awal part satu. Naruto- _kun_ dan Sora- _kun_ , masuk ke dalam _booth_. Kita mulai dengan latihan dulu. Kalau aku bilang ok, kita lanjut ke rekaman sebenarnya."

Suara Guy memulai komando.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, bersamaan dengan permen yang digigit kuat-kuat dalam mulut.

Ini awal.

.

.

Hari pertama rekaman. Episode 1 part 1. Only the Ring Finger Knows Anime. Adegan pembuka. Wataru dan Kawamura. Adegan yang intinya menunjukkan bagaimana orang-orang memandang seorang Kazuki Yuichi.

"Jangan terlalu tegang. Lakukan sealami yang kalian bisa. Ini baru latihan."

Naruto bisa mendengar suara Guy melalui speaker di dalam _booth_. Di luar sana, terhalang pembatas kaca, Guy bicara dengan mendekatkan microphone ukuran kecil. Lee mendampingi, berdiri di sebelah Guy dengan setia.

Dua orang pengatur suara sudah _stand by_ di tempat duduknya, memakai headphone masing-masing. Jari-jari mengatur papan dengan banyak tombol yang digeser atas bawah –mereka menyebutnya _fade_.

Salah satu pengatur suara mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah Guy, tanda semuanya sudah siap.

Naruto mengamati dengan seksama. Rasanya dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Dia balas menatap pasang mata dari orang-orang di luar sana. Kurenai yang tersenyum memberikan semangat, gadis indigo yang masih saja merona di pipi menatap harap-harap cemas, Ino terlihat sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya, dan yang pasti Naruto tidak melewatkan tatapan dingin Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto menatap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. 'Lihat aku.'

Naruto ingin diakui sebagai orang yang pantas menjadi lawan main seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto ingin membuktikan memampuannya.

Guy kembali mengambil alih, berbicara masih melalui mic tadi. "Baik… persiapan sudah ok. Kita mulai pada hitungan ketiga. Perhatikan gambar bergerak pada layar besar di atas, jadikan itu sebagai acuan."

Naruto sudah berlatih. _Record Training_. Dialog sudah dihapal. Harusnya tidak apa-apa.

"Satu… dua… tiga!"

Dan gambar di layar mulai bergerak. Diiringi beberapa backsound suasana sekolah yang ramai dengan tambahan instrument musik.

Naskah digenggam erat. Hanya dilirik sesekali. Bibirnya sudah didekatkan pada mic.

Backsound berupa suara bukaan minuman kaleng menjadi tanda awal dialog. Bukan Naruto yang memulai. Itu dialog Sora.

" _ **Makanya… kenapa harus ada orang seperti itu?!"**_ Sora mengucapkan dialog dengan sedikit bentakan, tapi masih terdengar konyol. Itu karena setengah mabuk setelah mengkonsumsi bir sepanjang malam, ceritanya memang seperti itu. Dia sudah menguasai karakternya. _**"Yah tidak apa-apa sih sebenarnya. Masalahnya, kenapa di sekolah negeri biasa seperti ini ada orang seperti Kazuki Yuichi?! Terlebih lagi dia kakak kelas kita! Hey Wataru!"**_

Pribadi Kawamura sangat berbeda dengan pribadi Sora pada aslinya. Tapi dia bisa membawakan dengan seringan itu. Naruto dibuat sedikit terkesima.

Dialog pertama Naruto diawali dengan helaan napas. Naruto sudah berlatih. Pada bagian ini jangan berkata 'Hahh…', tapi buatlah helaan dengan suara napas yang memang keluar. Naruto mengingat semua ajaran Iruka. _**"Hahh… kembali lagi ke masalah awal…"**_

" _ **Aaaaaa... Mai-chan!"**_

" _ **Aku mengerti perasaan Kawamura. Tapi sedikit merasa bersalah juga pada Kazuki Yuichi yang didendami tanpa tahu alasannya."**_ Monolog ini adalah perkataan milik Wataru yang diucapkan dalam hati.

" _ **Wataru? Kau mendengarku tidak? Cih, tampangmu manis sih, tidak perlu bersaing dengan Kazuki juga sudah populer! Kau pasti tidak pernah mengalami masalah cinta sepertiku. Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku!"**_

" _ **Jangan menyebutku manis! Aku menemanimu minum bir sepanjang malam, mendengar ocehanmu dengan cuma-cuma. Hitung kebaikanku."**_

.

.

"Cut!" Naskah yang digulung terayun dengan semangat di genggaman tangan Guy.

Naruto dan Sora menghentikan kegiatannya. Suasana ruangan sudah mulai serius. Entah perasaan Naruto saja atau memang AC di ruangan itu sudah tidak terasa sejuknya. Panas.

"Sudah ok, hanya perlu beberapa perbaikan." Gay memandang satu persatu pemain dalam _booth._ "Sora sudah ok. Naruto, saat mengatakan dialog soal cincin yang Wataru pakai, aku minta untuk lebih terkesan menyayangi. Dengan suara lebih lembut, harus ada rasa senang yang tersirat. Mengerti?

Naruto menganguk, "Akan kucoba."

"Latihan aku rasa cukup. Kita mulai rekaman sesungguhnya dengan perbaikan yang sudah kuberikan."

Naruto menelan ludah. Dia harus siap.

.

.

Episode 1 part 2.

Ini dia! Dialog dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Scene pertama Wataru dan Kazuki bertatap muka dengan pertengkaran sebagai penyempurna. Adegan awal dari segala cerita dari anime ini. Adegan yang harus memberi kesan mendalam.

Ini sulit.

Naruto mulai berkeringat.

Sasuke memasuki _booth_ , sudah berdiri di samping Naruto tidak lama kemudian.

Naruto menatapnya, tapi Sasuke tidak.

Kenapa? Apa Naruto melakukan kesalahan? Bukankah adegan awal sudah dia lakukan dengan benar?

Ino yang tadinya sibuk sendiri menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap ke arah depan dengan serius kali ini. Uchiha Sasuke jadi perhatiannya.

"Adegan part dua kita mulai." Suara Guy.

Pipi bergaris tipis ditepuk oleh si mpunya. Penyadaran diri. Bukan saatnya memikirkan kesan Sasuke terhadap hasil kerjanya.

"Satu… dua… tiga!"

.

.

Hari pertama rekaman. Selesai dengan 2 episode, 32 part.

Dalam dua episode tadi, Kazuki dan Wataru sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Rekaman selanjutnya dilakukan lusa.

Naruto merasa puas. Puas…

Puas?

Benarkah?

Entahlah. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres.

Sora. Sora orang pertama yang membuat Naruto terkesima dengan kemampuan seorang seiyuu.

Hinata. Hinata berperan sebagai adiknya. Sempurna. Naruto sampai terkaget mendengar gadis pendiam itu bisa memerankan seseorang yang ceria dengan suara cempreng dan sedikit pemaksa.

Ino. Perannya tadi memang tidak banyak. Tapi kemampuannya tidak kalah dengan Hinata. Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat dan dia berhasil membuat Naruto mengerti arti dari menggali karakter.

Kurenai- _san_. Kakak itu memang bersuara menenangkan. Sungguh karunia besar mendapatkan suara seperti itu. Naruto benar-benar merasa memiliki seorang kakak perempuan saat melakukan pengambilan suara dengannya.

Rasanya ada yang kurang. Beberapa adegan terasa hambar. Uchiha Sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan, Naruto tahu dengan benar.

Seperti reputasi yang dia dengar dari orang-orang, Uchiha Sasuke memang luar biasa. Tekanannya berat berada di sampingnya saat rekaman, menjadi lawan mainnya bukan sesuatu semudah kau berlatih banyak dan kau pasti bisa. Keadaannya tidak seperti itu.

Naruto masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana suara itu bisa membungkamnya karena kesan yang mendalam, beberapa kali harus disadarkan kalau dia sedang di tengah proses rekaman. Bahkan di beberapa adegan Naruto seperti ditolong oleh Sasuke, suaranya memberi arah bagaimana Naruto harus bertindak selanjutnya.

Lalu masalahnya apa?

Dia? Naruto sendiri masalahnya?

Kenapa?

Getar _smartphone_ menandakan email masuk tidak digubris. Didiamkan di dalam saku celana begitu saja.

Naruto berjalan sendiri sepanjang lorong gedung studio. Pukul delapan malam. Pantas saja sudah sedikit sepi.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Pandangannya menatap seseorang di depannya. Dia bersender di tembok, berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telepon.

"Aku baru selesai. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bawa mobil. Hn."

Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Masih dengan gesture tenangnya yang biasa.

Kaki Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, terpaku di tempat. Padahal dia bisa saja melewati Sasuke dan lewat sambil bertingkah seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kenapa?

Naruto masih mematung sampai Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya.

Keduanya diam.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menatap sepasang bola mata kelam itu. Tanang dan dingin, sama sekali tidak berubah sejak pertama kali Naruto menatapnya. Harus Naruto akui, dia tidak membencinya. Mata itu.

Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memutus kontak. Tidak bisa.

"Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat." Sasuke membuka suara, pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto masih bisa bersikap sok dingin walau dengan kondisi mental tidak karuan.

"Bagaimana hari pertama pekerjaanmu, tuan amatir?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Kau memang amatir."

"Brengsek."

Tatapan Sasuke berubah lebih intens, sedikit tajam. "Kenapa kau melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau memilih jalan ini? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melakukan pekerjaanmu tadi? Berusaha mengalahkanku?"

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal. Menatap Sasuke tanpa takut. "Benar. Biar kubuktikan aku bisa tanpa bantuanmu. Aku bisa melakukannya dan melampauimu." Matanya menantang sekaligus meminta tolong. Dia bingung.

"Kalau begitu, kau memang masih amatir."

Naruto tertegun mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kalau hanya itu tujuanmu, lakukanlah. Lampaui aku kalau kau bisa." Sasuke lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggungnya menjauh.

Apa? Apa yang salah?

.

.

.

.

.

Lusa adalah hari ini.

Lusa tidak pernah terasa secepat ini datangnya. Rekaman dimulai dengan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan bingung. Semangatnya hilang. Bukan karena tidak ada minat.

Perkataan Sasuke mesih belum dia tahu maksudnya. Terngiang tanpa jeda.

Apa yang salah dengan tekad melampaui?

Pengambilan suara kali ini, episode tiga sampai enam, adalah babak akhir novel volume satu. Bagian ini tidak pernah dibuat dengan versi manga. Menceritakan beberapa hal saat Wataru dan Kazuki mulai menjalin kasih dengan status yang sudah jelas.

Episode tiga dan empat adalah episode dengan kemunculan orang ketiga. Seorang gadis mengambil cincin milik Wataru untuk dijadikan objek ancaman. Terjadi beberapa pertengkaran karena Kazuki mulai merasa Wataru menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Episode lima dan enam adalah episode dengan masalah hubungan anak muda yang sehat. Sex. Sex itu normal. Pertanda sehat secara nafsu bukan? Kazuki meminta jatah pertamanya. Wataru menolak. Ujian Nasional jadi taruhan. Bisa masuk peringkat sepuluh besar seluruh Jepang berarti bisa mendapat jatah hubungan sex dengan Wataru. Adegan paling membuat Kiba bersemangat saat mengajari Naruto. Adegan yang membuat Shikamaru menguap sebagai respon. Adegan yang paling membuat Gaara dan Iruka khawatir setengah mati. Adegan yang membuat Naruto rasanya ingin pulang dan tidur saja di rumah.

Adegan sex.

Pada empat episode itu Kurenai tidak perlu datang. Naruto menyayangkan.

Kali ini pun Naruto tidak didampingi Iruka. Harusnya Naruto sudah cukup mandiri. Kalau saja Iruka tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto saat ini, 'ibu'nya itu pasti tidak akan mau membiarkan Naruto datang seorang diri. Salahkan Naruto yang menjawab "Aku tidak apa-apa kok" saat Iruka dan Gaara mulai bertanya tentang keadaannya, merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Awal datang, Naruto sempat bertanya pada Guy. Apa ada yang salah dengan pekerjaan Naruto. Guy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Sasuke masih sesekali menatap Naruto yang terlihat frustasi walau orang yang bersangkutan tidak sadar sedang ditatap.

.

.

Hari kedua rekaman. Episode empat part akhir adalah kendala nyata di hadapan Naruto.

Scene mengharukan antara Kazuki dan Wataru yang akhirnya berbaikan setelah banyak mengalami pertengkaran dan mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Scene dimana Wataru menunggu Kazuki di taman bunga _hydrangea_ selama berjam-jam di bawah guyuran hujan. Sampai akhirnya Kazuki datang dan memaki Wataru karena masih menunggu.

Dialognya hanya satu kalimat: _"Kazuki… kau sulit berterus terang. Kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini saat kau begitu marah?"_

Dialog Wataru itu diucapkan ketika Kazuki datang, memaki tapi kedua tangan Kazuki memeluknya erat.

Sampai saat ini Naruto perlu mengulangnya sampai _take_ keempat. Dan belum ada yang berhasil.

"Perasaanmu kurang! Lebih tunjukkan perasaan kesal dengan campuran rasa lega. Suaramu harus bergetar karena saat itu Wataru menahan tangis. Kau jadi seseorang yang menunggu pacarmu berjam-jam di bawah hujan, pacarmu marah karena merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Harusnya kau tahu bahwa janji kalian batal, tapi kau tetap datang karena masih berharap. Rasa marah, kesal, tidak ingin kehilangan, lega, bercampur bahagia!"

Guy berkali-kali mengatakan itu. Tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa merasakan emosi sebanyak itu bercampur di waktu bersamaan?

Naruto tidak tahu.

Yang Naruto bisa lakukan di scene ini hanyalah suara bergetar karena menahan tangis. Karena itu perasaan sesungguhnya yang benar-benar sedang dirasakan Naruto.

Sasuke, yang juga mengambil bagian dalam scene itu, masih mengamati dalam diam. Kesabarannya ikut diuji karena dialognya juga jadi diambil ulang terus-menerus.

"Kita istirahat sebentar."

Omongan itu bukan berasal dari Guy. Suara itu milik orang lain.

Suara milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap Naruto.

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Naruto tidak mau dikasihani!

"Tidak! Jangan! Lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto berkata lantang.

Sasuke berdecak pelan.

.

.

Scene di taman bunga _hydrangea_ ditunda untuk sementara.

Sampai Naruto bisa memasukan perasaan yang diminta oleh sang sutradara. Entah sampai kapan.

Naruto merasa sedikit lega. Dia masih bisa menangani kalau tehniknya yang salah. Kalau masalah perasaan, Naruto tidak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Proses rekaman berlanjut dengan episode selanjutnya. Episode soal jatah malam pertama ini lebih ringan, banyak bagian yang mengandung humor.

Sepertinya Naruto bisa.

Suasana ruang rekaman yang sempat menegang kembali rileks.

Semua part dilakukan dengan lancar, tanpa ada pengulangan lebih dari dua kali take. Naruto terkadang masih merasa kalau suara Sasuke memberinya arah dibeberapa bagian. Membuatnya mengucapkan dialog dengan spontan, mengalir begitu saja tanpa beban.

Rasanya kesal.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba pada adegan sakral.

Naruto gugup, caranya berdiri lebih kaku dari sebelumnya.

Adegan ini adalah adegan yang berkali-kali Naruto latih tapi tetap tidak berhasil juga.

Dari pembatas kaca yang transparan, bisa dilihat dengan jelas Guy dan Lee yang saling berpandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Kenapa Naruto tidak mulai juga?

Yang lain ikut menunggu. Hinata, Ino, dan Sora.

Sasuke juga menunggu. Kakinya bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tanpa suara, tidak sabar. Dia sudah berdiri lama karena pengambilan scene yang terus-terusan diulang. Wajahnya sudah menyiratkan kekesalah dan rasa lelah. Sudah lewat dari pukul sembilan malam.

Melihat pemuda pirang di sampingnya benar-benar membuat kesabarannya mencapai batas.

Sasuke bertindak dengan cepat.

Di tengah usahanya menyuarakan desahan, yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa keluar juga dari mulutnya, selangkangan Naruto terasa geli. Seperti dibelai sesuatu. Asalnya dari pinggir celana jeans, tempat sabuknya melingkar. Jemari pucat merayap pelan sepanjang paha luar Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, menoleh. Menemukan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Naruto bisa mencium aroma parfume Sasuke yang harus Naruto akui kalau dia lumayan suka dengan aroma tersebut.

Wangi itu makin menguat saat Sasuke dengan cepat mendekapnya dari belakang. Erat.

"Argh…" Naruto meringis pelan, merasakan rambutnya sedikit dijambak.

Sasuke berbisik di dekat telinganya, sangat pelan. Naruto meremang. "Mendesahlah. Ikuti permainanku dan ingat dialogmu."

A─apa?

Naruto terbelalak. Belum sempat makian keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka, Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sesuatu menahan gerak mulutnya. "Hmph… mmh!"

Sasuke menciumnya!

Beberapa pasang mata di luar _booth_ memandang tidak percaya. Terkaget sampai kaku. Diam menahan napas masing-masing.

Suara ciuman dengan efek kecipak basah karena genangan saliva yang saling bertukar dan lidah saling melilit terekam oleh mic. Dua orang pengatur suara mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas karena headphone yang dipakai. Wajah mereka merona secara otomatis.

Jari-jemari menyingkap pinggiran kaos Naruto, membelai bagian pinggang, dari depan ke belakang, dari belakang ke depan, kemudian merayap makin ke atas tanpa sungkan. Kulit bertemu kulit. Jari-jari Sasuke dingin, tapi membekas panas pada bagian kulit yang dia sentuh.

Tangan Naruto yang mengepal memukul-mukul pemuda yang mendekapnya secara sepihak. Tidak ada pengaruh. Sasuke masih melekat. Naruto sudah hampir kehabisan napas, tubuhnya mulai lunglai. Pikirannya serasa berkabut.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya di saat yang tepat.

"Ahhnn…" Satu desahan erotis Naruto dengan tambahan napas yang tersengal berhasil terekam. Terdengar sangat alami.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke masih belum terhenti. Meraba ringan tonjolan di bagian dada. Naruto nyaris menjerit. Jeritan tertahan jadi suara erotis yang kesekian kalinya berhasil terekam.

Satu tangan Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri kali ini. Sisanya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Gigi Naruto mengerat.

Sasuke sedikit memberi kecupan kecil pada garis leher Naruto, dari bawah ke atas.

Naruto kembali mendesah, lebih pelan kali ini, dengan intensitas yang lebih sering. Sensasi geli yang aneh merambat pada tubuhnya. Aneh. Rasanya aneh.

Sasuke kembali berbisik, "Aku berhenti setelah kau mengucapkan dialogmu." Tidak kalah pelan dari bisikan yang pertama. Sasuke memastikan bisikannya tidak terekam mic di hadapan Naruto.

Dialog.

Dialog.

Dialog apa?

Di tengah pikiran kosongnya Naruto mencoba mengingat.

Tangan yang membekap mulut diturunkan dengan paksa oleh tangan lain milik Sasuke yang masih bebas. Naruto kalah kuat. Jilatan intens lidah Sasuke yang sejalur dengan urat leher, ditambah dengan jari yang belum berhenti memainkan tonjolan di daerah dada membuatnya tetap mendesah.

Sasuke melakukan tindakan terakhirnya, gigi-giginya bergerak untuk sedikit mencabik bagian leher Naruto.

Jeritan sudah tidak tertahan. _**"Akhhkk… K─Kazuki…!"**_

Akhirnya… Akhirnya Naruto ingat dialognya. Hanya satu nama.

" _S-sensei_ …." Lee menyikut Guy, sedikit canggung.

Guy tersadar, berkata cepat. "Cut!"

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto yang langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer.

Semua hening. Hanya suara terengah Naruto yang masih terdengar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, geram. Marah terpancar dengan jelas.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita bicara saja sejujurnya pada bocah pemula ini?" Sasuke menatap orang-orang di luar _booth_ satu-persatu. Kemudian kembali terarah pada Naruto.

"Kau. Karakter milikmu datar." Sasuke berkata dingin.

Naruto mengerjap.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tehnikmu. Yang salah adalah kau tidak punya ciri khas. Semua yang kau lakukan hanya mengikuti teori. Kau sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang seorang seiyuu harus miliki. Aku berbeda dengan orang lain. Aku tidak terima keringanan dengan alasan 'apa boleh buat karena kau seorang pemula'. Ketika dalam dunia kerja tidak ada yang namanya pemula atau veteran. Yang ada hanya lakukan saja pekerjaanmu!"

Naruto tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar dari perkataan Sasuke. Matanya berpijar menatap Guy, mencari pembenaran.

Di sana, Guy berdiri masih di posisinya yang biasa. Wajahnya sedikit menyesal. Naruto bisa membaca itu.

Suasana masih hening. Semua membuang muka, tidak menatap Naruto sama sekali. Pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sial!

Ternyata itu masalahnya. Naruto bingung antara ingin menangis atau menertawakan diri sendiri.

Tangannya mengepal keras dengan kepala menunduk. Bibir digigit kuat-kuat. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis.

"Rekaman selanjutnya lakukan saja minggu depan. Setidaknya sampai mental bocah ini kembali stabil. Suaranya yang biasa-biasa saja sudah cukup kan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sasuke keluar meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menatap satu orang pun di sana.

"Apa boleh buat. Seminggu lagi kita baru bisa─ Hey Naruto!" Belum selesai Guy menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah berlari keluar mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Sasuke tetap berjalan.

"Teme! Kubilang tunggu!" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga. Dan berhasil. Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Satu lengan Sasuke dicengkram kuat. "Apa maksudmu bertindak seenaknya seperti itu? Kalau masalahnya adalah aku, aku bisa memulainya lagi. Dan belajar lebih giat. Tapi tingkahmu tadi membuatku kesal. Seminggu lagi katamu? Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memutuskan seenaknya?! Sutradaranya bukan kau! Aku tidak perlu dikasihani!"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dengan kasar. Naruto tersentak. Tidak lama kemudian sedikit perih terasa dibagian punggungnya.

Sasuke mendorongnya ke tembok. Memegang bahunya kuat. Mengabaikan ringisan Naruto.

"Belajar kau bilang? Kau saja tidak tahu kelemahanmu apa. Mau mempelajari apa? Kau menolak pertolongan dari orang lain, dariku, kau pikir kau sehebat apa? Kau tidak sadar posisimu di mana? Kau bekerja sebagai _voice actor_. Bukan karirmu saja yang jadi taruhan. Tapi karir semua orang yang terlibat." Sasuke berkata pelan. Tidak ada bentakan, tapi Naruto tahu kalau dia marah. " _Mangaka_ ─nya, penulis novelnya, animasi desainer, composer music, dan semua yang berjasa menjadikan anime ini ada. Kita adalah seorang seiyuu. Tugas kita menghidupkan karakter dengan suara kita, orang-orang yang berjuang di garis depan dalam sebuah animasi. Kita gagal, yang lain pun akan dianggap gagal. Mengalahkanku? Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja dengan motif kekanakan seperti itu? Bekerjalah dengan memikirkan kerja keras orang lain. Buang harga dirimu."

Bahu Naruto ditekan kuat ke arah tembok sebulum Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Kau ingin melampauiku? Kau yang sekarang bahkan tidak pantas menjadi lawan mainku." Sasuke berlalu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 _Seiyuu_ aslinya Sasuke bernama Noriaki Sugiyama. Dia memang bermain di anime-anime yang disebutkan Kiba di fanfic ini. Fate/Stay Night, Bleach, Hetalia, Gintama dll. Walau aslinya, dia tidak begitu eksis di bagian _BoysLove_.

Yang merupakan BL Prince (Princess) itu sebenarnya Gaara. _Seiyuu_ aslinya Gaara adalah Ishida Akira. Kalian tahu Okane ga Nai, Level C dan Sukisho? Ukenya itu Ayase Yukiya (Okane Ga Nai), Mizuki (Level C), yang di Sukisho aku lupa nama karakternya (bukan yang rambut pink, tapi yang blonde. Ada dua pasangan kan. Uke kakaknya itu lo) di Drama CD-nya karakter mereka diisi oleh orang yang sama. Si Ishida Akira itu orangnya. Masih banyak karakter-karakter yaoi yang dia bintangi. Dia asli cowok. Kebanyakan main di Drama CD. Gaara BIASA mendesah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mulai berdelusi tiap mendengar suara Gaara. Aku bisa tegang(?)

Kalian yang belum coba dengar Drama CD bertema yaoi, cobalah dengar mulai sekarang. Searching di youtube dengan keywords 'BL Drama CD' juga akan banyak yang muncul. Di Drama CD para pengisi suaranya mendesah jauh lebih heboh loh. Akhh ahh~ ahngg~ mhhh~ gitu deh pokoknya. Aku pernah dengar yang adegan awal nganu sampe akhir nganu dengan durasi 18 menit. Ketika dengar, kalian pasti akan mengira kalau si pengisi suaranya itu juga lagi ngapa-ngapain hahaha. Serius. USE HEADPHONE!

Para seiyuu ada juga yang awalnya belajar di sekolah drama. Karena itu aku buat Lee dan Guy adalah beberapa orang yang pernah belajar di sekolah drama.

Ruangan tempat para seiyuu melakukan proses rekaman biasa disebut _Booth_ , dalam bahasa Inggris artinya ruangan pojok atau stan. Entahlah kenapa mereka menyebutnya seperti itu.

Sebelum melakukan proses rekaman dengan para pengisi suara karakter utama, dilakukan juga rekaman suara untuk _backsound_. Misalnya saja instrument musik atau suara-suara keramaian, suara benda terjatuh, suara bertubrukan dll. Ini juga merepotkan. Staff yang mengurusi akan lebih banyak dibanding ketika proses rekaman utama suara para karakter.

Proses rekaman bisa sampai tengah malam loh. Kalau dengar CD Drama yang seriesnya lengkap, akan ada bonus booklet, bonus rekaman di luar dialog resmi (obrolan-obrolan para seiyuu-nya) dan ada rekaman wawancara tentang kesan-kesan selama proses rekaman. Aku dengar Drama CD Only The Ring Finger Knows dengan series yg lengkap, dan ketika denger tentang kesan-kesan selama rekamannya, ada beberapa fanservice yang nongol. Dua seiyuu utamanya selalu pulang bareng kalau selesai rekaman sampai tengah malam, mereka berdua selalu naik taksi bareng kyahahahaha

Only The Ring Finger Knows adalah serial pertama yang membuat aku sampai bela-belain dengar Drama CDnya, baca novelnya sampai tamat walau dengan bahasa Jepang dan Inggris. Versi manga bahkan tidak menceritakan volume 1 novelnya secara utuh, hanya satu pertiga volume. Keseluruhan novelnya ada 5 volume. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan orang-orang banyak karena ceritanya memang manis sekali. Ingin coba terjemahkan ke tapi aku bingung perijinannya ke siapa kalau mau diupdate di wattpad, blog, atau note fb.

.

.

Chapter lima ini dibuat bertujuan untuk menuliskan adegan modus Sasuke yang grepe-grepe Naru ketika proses pengambilan suara.

Dan begitulah. Chapter enam akan mulai memuat inti cerita dari fanfic ini. Pelatihan ala Sasuke dengan modus dimana-mana. Mulai chapter depan juga akan mulai lebih banyak memuat beberapa info seiyuu dan tehnik-tehnik dalam proses pengambilan suara.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sungguhan berniat menolong kok, aku aja yang modus buat dia nolong dengan cara-cara seperti itu hahaha.

Tidak ada pertanyaan yang akan dijawab pada akhir chapter ini. Aku simpan untuk berbarengan dijawab di chapter depan.

Penanti moment SasuNaru, chapter enam nanti akan aku persembahkan untuk kalian. Mulai chapter enam kemunculan SasuNaru lebih dari tiga perempat bagian fanfic. Dan sepertinya ratenya akan mulai naik jadi M. Bukan berarti akan ada lemonnya ya xD

Terimakasih kepada kekasihku, Kaoru-chan, yang menjadikan fanfic ini lebih indah dan teratur untuk dibaca.

Terimakasih pada semua yang masih mau mengikuti walau dengan cerita membosankan yang bertele-tele.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **michiiend** , Namikaze Otorie, **kimm bii** , Khioneizys, **versetta** , kyuubi no kitsune 4485, **Okiniiri-Hime** , Call Me Mink, **saphire always for onyx** , Beautiful Garnet, **hanazawa kay** , SNCKS, **rei diazee** , SNlop, **HiNa devilujoshi** , Ryuuki760, **choikim1310** , onphire chibi, **gyumin4ever** , shappireyes **, efi astuti 1** , Aiko Michishige, **mifta cinya** , agaru Yukitatsu, **blackjackcrong** , Uchikaze Miizuiiro, **Elysifujo** , gyumin4ever, **leinalvin775** , gici love sasunaru, **BlackCrows1001** , Blueonyx Syiie, **Aprieelyan** , onyx sky, **Ichijo sena** , Lima, **naru** , ReadR, **Guest** , mari-chan, **cloudyeye** , Indah605, **ykaoru32** , Miyu Mayada, **kim ariellink** , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, **Fuyu no Yukishiro** , Acca1, **Ruki**.

Ada yang merasa namanya tidak tersebut?

Btw, kemarin itu ada beberapa reviewer yang beneran manggil 'Sayang'! ≥A≤ Aku senyum-senyum sendiri loh~ Jones bener lol

Review berupa kritikan, saran, ataupun hanya berupa sapaan masih sangat Chiu tunggu.

Terimakasih. :3


	6. Is It Training? (1)

Iya, aku telat. Aku memang sangat telat. Aku mengaku kalau aku telat.

Jangan pandangi aku aku seperti itu!

Jadi yah… maksudku, maaf ya hehehe.

.

.

.

Pertama, aku ingin share event. Siapa tahu ada yang tertarik. Dibaca dulu ya~

OnyxSapphire'z adalah beberapa orang yang mendedikasikan diri untuk mengatur event yang berhubungan dengan OTP tercinta kita, SasuNaru. Saat ini baru beranggotakan tiga orang, Saory Glanz Athena, Ykaoru32, dan Chiiuu (Untuk ke depannya, kami menyambut dengan senang hati siapa saja yang bersedia menjadi pengurus atau sponsor).

Event pertama kami adalah NightSun Hallowe'en. Event ini terbuka untuk umum, siapapun dapat berpartisipasi. Berikan kontribusi kalian dalam bentuk fanfic dengan ketentuan sebagai berikut:

-Pasangan utama harus SasuNaru atau SasuFemNaru. Pair lain hanya menjadi bumbu.

-Tema Halloween

-Genre bebas (tema memang soal Halloween, tapi ganre boleh apa saja. TIDAK HARUS horror)

-Mengikuti prompt yang disediakan. Prompt yang kami usung ada tiga. **Buku cerita anak** , **Red** , dan **Light & Shadow**. (Pilih salah satu saja)

-Rate bebas

-Karya harus milik sendiri dan belum pernah dipublish di mana pun.

-Posting ff kalian di FFNnet, Wattpad, AO3, ataupun note FB. Setelah itu, setorkan pada para panitia dengan format: Judul, Nama Pena, Summary, dan Link.

-Sertakan hastag #NightSunHalloween di summary-nya

-Berlangsung dari tanggal 1 Oktober 2015 sampai tengah malam pada tanggal 31 Oktober 2015

-Boleh oneshot atau multy chapter (asal sudah tamat pada tanggal 31 Oktober)

-Maksimal boleh menyerahkan sampai dua karya

Kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa reward sederhana bagi tiga fanfic terbaik.

-Terbaik pertama : Sebuah novel + dua buah komik + art* + E-Sertifikat

-Terbaik kedua : Sebuah novel atau dua buah komik + art* + E-Sertifikat

-Terbaik ketiga : Pulsa 25k + art* + E-Sertifikat

*Art dibuat oleh salah satu panitia

*Judul novel dan komik akan didiskusikan bersama panitia setelah penentuan, dikirim melalui JNE, Tiki, atau Pos Indonesia.

Tiga karya terbaik akan dipromosikan melalui akun media sosial para panitia.

Kami juga akan memberikan E-Sertifikat bagi semua peserta yang ikut berpastisipasi. Semua karya yang masuk akan kami review.

Info lebih lanjut silahkan kunjungi eventnya di **m . facebook events / 1472172516424674 ? _ _ tn _ _ = C** (hilangkan spasi)

Bisa juga langsung add FB panitianya dan bilang ingin ikut event. Boleh add akun FB dengan nama Shaira Glanz Athena atau Annie Sii Teh.

Mari kita ramaikan pair tercinta kita~

Sebelum dan sesudahnya, kami mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang kami miliki. Terimakasih banyak dan selamat berkarya.

Salam hangat,

OnyxShappire'z.

Bagaimana, ada yang tertarik?

.

.

.

.

.  
Ok, masuk ke chapter 6.

Bagian **Is It Training?** ini ada lebih dari 18k words. Sangat panjang, jadi terpaksa aku bagi dalam dua part. Ini part 1, part 2 akan update besok atau lusa, adegan agak nganu di bagian akhirnya belum selesai diketik. Sedikit lagi. Sabar ya, hanya sebentar kok.

Semua orang terasa sibuk akhir-akhir ini, pacarku yang biasa memeriksa typo juga sedang sibuk, Jadi ada kemungkinan typonya akan lebih banyak di chapter ini.  
.

.

.

Happy Reading untuk part 1 nya~

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only The Ring Finger Knows © Kannagi Satoru & Odagiri Hotaru

SEIYUU! Say I Love You!

Chapter 6 : Is it Training? (1)

Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight pair-pair lain tergantung imajinasi.

Seiyuu!Naruto, Seiyuu!Sasuke, AU, Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy, Drama, Romance, Family, Sedikit humor (mungkin)

Rate M untuk sedikit lime.

Warning: Terkadang typo, EYD kacau, OOC, bahasa dan diksi seadanya, beberapa kata-kata kasar, beberapa dirty talk, bahasa santai.

Judul terinspirasi dari manga berjudul SEIYUU! Say You! Terbitan m&c

.

.

.

.

.

Inuzuka Kiba, 19 tahun mendekati 20 tahun.

Bukan _seiyuu_ dengan karir melonjak, tapi cukup stabil. Baginya, semua terasa baik-baik saja asal bisa menikmati hidup. Motonya 'Ikuti Saja Alur Kehidupan Membawamu'. Pencinta anjing tapi trauma setelah anjing kesayangannya mati tergilas truk, butuh waktu hampir satu tahun agar Kiba berhenti menggalau tiap berada di dalam kamar sendirian dan menangis sesegukan diam-diam di malam hari karena teringat sahabatnya itu. Kiba punya bakat untuk jadi lelaki melankolis.

Itu cerita lama, empat tahun lalu. Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan.

Dia menikmati kehidupan bersama keluarga besarnya yang ramai. Semua orang yang tinggal di sana pasti sama-sama menikmatinya. Kiba yakin itu.

Jomblo selama sejarah hidupnya. Tapi bukan berarti tidak punya pengalaman soal 'itu'. Kalian akan terkejut kalau tahu seberapa berpengalamannya Kiba. Buku-buku dewasanya membantu untuk berimajinasi, beberapa latihan praktek, ditambah dengan situs rahasia bernama 'Kehidupan Pria Sejati Semenggairahkan Pesona Gadis Polos' yang sering dia kunjungi tiap malam senggang. Pembahasan di sana selalu menarik perhatiannya. Situs untuk pria dewasa, katanya.

Katanya.

Dulu punya _partner in crime_ , Kurama, sama-sama memiliki hobi membodohi Naruto. Sekarang tidak lagi. Tapi walau tanpa Kurama, kesenangan itu tetap menjadi rutinitas. Seperti sekarang ini. Kegiatan untuk merancang ide jahil selanjutnya.

Mata Kiba mengamati gerakan Naruto yang berada di ruang TV yang biasa dipakai kumpul-kumpul. Ruangan luas dengan meja rendah dan satu sofa panjang berlapis beludru warna merah, Gaara yang memilih. Lantainya dilapisi karpet murahan tapi cukup bagus untuk dilihat, bercorak sederhana tapi elegan, ini juga Gaara yang memilih. Intinya, semua yang bagus ditempat ini, kalau bukan Gaara yang memilih berarti Iruka-sensei yang memilih. Cuma dua orang itu saja.

Dapur yang cukup luas memuat meja makan berada sejajar dengan ruangan itu. Dibatasi dengan dinding kaca transparan yang memungkinkan melakukan permain mata-mata.

Sendok sup kosong yang diapit dibibir Kiba diemut lama-lama. Gagangnya bergerak ke atas bawah. Dagu ditopang dengan sebelah telapak tangan.

"Liurmu bisa menyiprat ke mana-mana." Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Kiba berkata malas. "Kalau sudah selesai makan, sana cuci mangkuknya."

Pekerjaan membuat waktu makan malam mereka terlambat. Jam sebelas malam dan mereka baru mulai acara makan.

Kiba melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Pandangannya kemudian turun ke mangkuk sup milik pria berambut nanas itu. Sup miliknya masih setengah penuh.

Sendok yang diemut Kiba dilepas, dia mengais kuah sup dengan beberapa potong daging ayam dari mangkuk Shikamaru tanpa ijin.

"Jorok. Kau pakai sendok yang terkontaminasi liurmu untuk mengotori supku."

Beberapa detik untuk menelan sebelum akhirnya Kiba bisa berkata, "Hebat sekali kata-katamu itu. Seperti kau tidak pernah mengotori semua bantal di rumah ini dengan liurmu saja." Kiba tidak peduli, tangannya masih bergerak membantu menghabiskan sup bagian Shikamaru.

"Oi…" Shikamaru menghentikan gerakan makannya, merasa sedikit terganggu. "Ini makan malam bagianku. Kalau mau tambah sana ambil lagi." Yang lelah dan lapar bukan hanya Kiba, Shikamaru juga.

"Sudah habis."

"Bohong."

"Benar. Cek saja pancinya. Sup ayam buatan Iruka-sensei memang selalu jadi favorit kan?" Pertanyaan Kiba yang Shikamaru rasa tidak perlu untuk menjawab. Jawabannya sudah pasti.

"Justru karena itu, kelakuanmu ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Sup ini menu favorit." Shikamaru mau bersusah payah ─tidak biasanya─ pindah tempat duduk demi melindungi makanannya. Sejauh mungkin di mana tangan Kiba tidak bisa menggapai.

Kiba kesal, tapi membiarkan. Sendok sup diletakkan di mangkuk kosong, Kiba menyerah untuk menjarah makanan orang.

Tidak mau melihat Shikamaru yang enggan berbagi, Kiba memilih melakukan hal lain. Kegiatannya kembali mengamati Naruto. Kening berkerut melihat gelagat aneh si bocah pirang masih bertahan sejak tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru singkat.

"Coba perhatikan itu." Kiba menunjuk sosok Naruto yang keberadaannya cukup jauh, dagunya kembali ditopang.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru mengikuti telunjuk Kiba yang mengarah pada satu titik.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru jadi ikut-ikut mengamati, masih dengan menyendok supnya.

"Sejak tadi aku memperhatikan si bodoh itu. Dia agak aneh." Mata menyipit sampai satu mili.

"Hmm…"

Di sebrang sana, Naruto berjalan mundar-mandir. TV menyala, tapi jadi objek tercuekkan. Kepala pirangnya bergerak menunduk, membaca gumpalan naskah di tangannya ─naskah lecek yang menunjukkan seberapa sering Naruto membalik-balik lembaran-lembaran itu─. Naruto berhenti, naskah di lempar tiba-tiba. Gumpalan kertas bertabrakan dengan karpet, berbenturan cukup keras.

Kepala pirang itu merendah, Naruto berjongkok. Memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi. Lebih frustasi dibanding kemarin-kemarin.

"Benar kan? Rasa-rasanya seperti sedang galau. Pasti masalah pubertas!"

"Bukannya masalah kerjaan pertamanya?" Shikamaru berhenti mengamati. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto bertingkah aneh. Herannya justru tertuju pada Kiba yang masih tertarik dengan gelagat aneh Naruto.

Kiba mengernyitkan alis, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto tipe orang yang akan membawa _pocket mirror_ di kantong celananya. Naruto bercermin, mulutnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Dari nyengir, senyum yang lebih pantas disebut menyeringai sampai ekspresi yang hampir menangis. Tunggu, itu bukan sepertinya, Naruto menangis sungguhan. Merengek lebih tepatnya, lalu menjedukkan kepala ke pinggiran sofa seakan sadar dengan kebodohan sendiri.

"Hmpph… apa-apaan itu… hahaha." Kiba tertawa lagi. Lebih keras tapi tidak membuat Naruto sadar.

"Merepotkan saja…"

"Tidak apa-apa asal lucu hahahaha. Yaampun aku tidak kuat… ihihihi…" Sedikit tarikan nafas dilakukan, Kiba mencoba berhenti tertawa.

"Kau dulu juga begitu."

"Eitss… Aku galau karena kesulitan dalam peran lain ya. Kalau untuk mendesah saat adegan ranjang, aku cukup percaya diri walau di percobaan pertama."

"Ya, ya." jawab Shikamaru, malas.

Kiba sedikit menerawang, "Sayang sekali peran itu jatuh pada Naruto." Nada kecewa masih dapat terdengar.

"Sirik?"

"Sedikit. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi punya tontonan menarik juga." Kiba mengingat latihan desahan Naruto yang pertama, kikikannya tidak bisa ditahan.

"Dasar."

"Yah… Pilihan Iruka-sensei untuk meminta tolong pada si Uchiha itu aku rasa tepat. Aku pernah satu project anime dengannya. Namanya memang terkenal sebagai pengisi suara BL, tapi kemampuannya itu nyata. Beda level."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga pernah satu project dengannya. Justru karena dia hebat, makanya bisa dengan gemilang memainkan peran-peran gay itu. Kita semua, sebagai sesama pengisi suara, tahu kalau seseorang butuh kemampuan dan profesionalitas lebih untuk bisa mengisi suara dalam tema yang satu itu."

Kiba menganguk, menatap Shikamaru dengan senyum berkembang. "Tumben bicaramu banyak."

"Terkadang."

"Entah bisa disebut mujur atau buntung, nasib si Naruto itu."

"Tergantung pada kemampuan dia."

Kiba menganguk.

Mereka masih memperhatikan Naruto sampai sejam berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto gusar.

Berjalan bulak-balik di rumahnya sendiri mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan ketika mencari solusi masalah yang sedang dihadapi.

Tapi kali ini tempatnya bukanlah di sana.

Tatapan heran beberapa orang lewat tidak dipedulikan. Naruto masih melakukannya.

"Umhhh…" Pikirannya tidak fokus, bercabang ke berbagai macam kemungkinan. Bulat sapphire-nya bergerak-gerak ke berbagai arah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, seakan hanya sepuluh detik.

"Arggghhh!" Ini limitnya. Naruto berjongkok, frustasi. Mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar.

Matanya melirik ke atas. Pintu mahoni dengan sedikit ukiran cantik berdiri di hadapannya, kokoh bagai menantang.

Rasa ragu bertambah, keringat mulai menetes lebih banyak.

Memastikan sekali lagi, mata Naruto bergerak lebih tinggi, tempat papan ukuran kecil yang menempel pada bagian atas pintu tersebut. Tinta emas dengan font indah bertuliskan sebuah nomor. 237.

Naruto mengingatnya. _Falcon Residance_ , apartemen nomor 237. Ini sudah benar, sesuai alamat yang diberikan Iruka-sensei.

Untuk kesekian kali sejak kedatangannya setengah jam lalu, mata Naruto menatap dalam-dalam pintu di hadapannya.

Tangannya mengepal, berusaha membulatkan tekad. Tubuhnya bangkit, berdiri tegak menjawab tantangan pintu itu. Napas ditarik dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri.

Hati merapalkan berbagai macam doa.

Tangan Naruto akhirnya bergerak. Lambat, sedikit gemetar tapi tidak menghalangi niatnya. Tidak akan lagi dibiarkan menghalangi. Sudah cukup dia berdiri lama bagai pemuda dungu di depan tempat tinggal orang lain.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Kering.

Ujung jarinya sudah mencapai bel, tinggal satu tekanan untuk membuat penghuni dalam sadar akan kedatangannya. Hanya tinggal satu tekan.

Pintu terbuka lebih dulu. Gerakan menekan bel tidak pernah terlaksana.

Naruto tersentak, mengalihkan pandangan dari tombol kecil itu. Dia makin gugup. Tangannya buru-buru diturunkan, tubuh sedikit mundur.

Seseorang yang ingin ditemui berdiri di sana masih dengan tatapan dingin gelap onyx-nya.

"Umhh…" Naruto sudah susah payah berhasil untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan, tapi ternyata usaha kerasnya tidak membuatnya bisa mengungkapkan tujuan kedatangannya dengan lancar. Dia yang sekarang lemah di depan tatapan dingin itu, seakan selalu diingatkan dengan kesalahannya. Bahkan untuk mengucap salam yang semalaman dilatih di depan cermin saja rasanya tidak bisa.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya yang sangat khas. Masih sedingin ketika terakhir kali Naruto mendengarnya. Suara Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, menunggu jawaban.

"Itu…" Sungguh, Naruto tidak pandai menguasai situasi canggung seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih kalau orang di depanya ini mengejeknya seperti pertama kali bertemu. Dikatai kampungan lebih baik dari pada didiamkan dengan tatapan dingin.

Naruto yang biasa mungkin akan langsung jadi orang pertama yang menyulut, tapi kali ini Naruto yang sadar dengan kesalahannya lah yang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Seorang terdakwa keras kepala yang mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan, bisa minggir dari situ? Aku ada urusan di luar."

Naruto merasa keberadaannya tidak begitu dipedulikan ketika Sasuke menutup pintu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki melewatinya.

"Tunggu!"

Ini pertaruhan.

Tangan Naruto bergerak sendiri, cepat. Lengan Sasuke direnggut dengan erat. Upaya terakhir. Putus asa. Merendahkan diri. Menjilat ludah.

Sasuke terhenti, tapi tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tatapannya merendah, fokus pada jari-jari Naruto yang menahan lengan atasnya.

Naruto menunduk, berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku…" dengan segenap usaha akhirnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa ini sudah benar?

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya.

"Neji? Aku akan terlambat. Mungkin sekitar satu jam." Sasuke berkata cepat setelah nada tunggu panggilan berubah menjadi bunyi tanda panggilan terangkat, tidak memberikan kesempatan orang di sebrang sana menyapa lebih dulu.

Sasuke masih mendengarkan suara berat yang keluar dari smartphone-nya.

"Hn? Tidak, bukan." Sasuke menanggapi.

Naruto celingukan bingung di dalam apartemen orang, berdiri menunggu komando sang pemilik.

Sasuke menghela napas, berkata sedikit tajam. "Kau bosnya kan? Pakai kuasamu. Ini bukan acara resmi." Diliriknya pemuda di depannya, melirik Naruto. Telunjuk Sasuke bergerak ke arah sofa di tengah ruangan, memberikan isyarat.

Naruto dapat memahaminya. Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk lebih dulu.

"Hn…" Sasuke masih berbicara lewat _gadget_ canggihnya.

Tubuh si _seiyuu_ amatir terhempas pada gundukan sofa. Sekarang dia merasa lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Jangan-jangan dia datang di waktu yang salah. Memang seharusnya Naruto mengirim pesan singkat soal kedatangannya, tapi hal itu sangat sulit. Bukannya Naruto tidak mau, dia tidak bisa. Kalian pikir berapa kali Naruto menggenggam ponselnya semalam, berulang kali mengetik barisan pesan dan berulang kali dihapus sebelum pesannya jadi dikirim. Dia tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Kalimat untuk menyapa, minta maaf, bicara baik-baik dan gantian meminta tolong.

Pertolongan yang sempat dia tolak karena egonya.

Kain jins pada bagian paha diremas kuat-kuat. Kepalanya mencoba merangkai kata-kata. Jangan sampai dia menunjukkan sisi gagapnya lagi.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Tidak salah lagi, dilihat dari penampilannya, Sasuke sepertinya memang punya urusan. Kaos putih longgar bergaris leher rendah yang dipadukan dengan _coat_ rajut tipis abu-abu yang hampir mencapai lutut. Memang tidak terlihat seresmi biasanya, tapi masih sangat modis.

"Hn. Kubalas pertolonganmu nanti." Kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum memutus panggilan. Smartphone mahal keluaran terbaru dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Naruto masih dengan kegugupannya. Lagi-lagi, gugup makin bertambah ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekat.

"Jangan membuang waktuku. Katakan dengan cepat." Sofa di depan Naruto terisi.

Bahkan, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sikap penyambutan. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengatakan: _yang salah, apakah kamu masih sudi melatihku?_

Jangan bercanda. Sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto, dia tahu orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini sedang dalam mode 'Kau menyebalkan. Menjauhlah dariku'.

"Masalah kemarin itu…" Naruto mengamati bordiran cantik yang menghias kain taplak meja, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Maaf…" Pelan, tidak lebih keras dibandingkan suara tarikan napasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas."

Ughh… sial. Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha ini menikmati moment ketika Naruto menundukkan kepala untuk minta maaf.

"Masalah yang kemarin itu… maaf…" Naruto mengulang, membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh. Menaikan volume suara, memastikan Sasuke mendengarnya kali ini.

"Karena?"

"Karena…" Naruto menarik napas, kepala mendongak, menatap langsung mata itu walau gentar. "Karena aku tidak profesional. Mementingkan ego dan mengabaikan kerja keras orang lain. Tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu terimakasih. Berisik dan seenaknya."

"Dan juga bodoh." Sasuke melipat tangan dan kaki, pose duduk favoritnya. Angkuh.

"I─iya… itu juga deh," Naruto mengakui dengan enggan.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Iya, aku tahu…"

"Dobe."

"Iya…"

"Extra dobe. Tidak tertolong lagi." Tatapan dingin Sasuke masih bertahan.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu? Aku sudah minta maaf."

"Baiklah, dobe."

"Ughh…"

"Hn?"

Sasuke memang berbakat untuk memancing amarah Naruto. Hanya dengan satu kata.

Naruto memikirkan berbagai macam hal, pikirannya kusut bagai gumpalan benang yang tidak berhasil dipintal. Sampai akhirnya Naruto bisa mengambil kesimpulan, entah benar atau tidak. "Kau membodohiku ya?"

Naruto menunggu konfirmasi.

"Kalau memang iya?" Sasuke menjawab, santai. Rahang Naruto yang mulai mengeras karena emosi tidak memberikan efek.

"Jadi kau memang membodohiku?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto, diam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Apa boleh buat kan? Melihatmu yang saking bodohnya itu berkeliaran dengan tampang frustasi tapi masih sok berlagak, rasanya kesal. Aku jadi ingin memberi pelajaran."

Naruto akhirnya meledak juga. Baru sadar kalau bersikap baik di depan orang ini tidak akan membawa hasil apa-apa. "Brengsek."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau terus berpura-pura kalem."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyuruhmu berpura-pura."

"Oke, memang. Lalu ini bagaimana jadinya?" Pipi Naruto mengembung.

"Apanya?"

"Nasibku untuk rekaman minggu depan!"

"Bukankah kau _seiyuu_ pendatang yang akan melampauiku? Apa jadinya kalau belajar dari musuh?" Sebuah sindiran, satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Teme! Kau tahu maksud permintaan maafku tadi!" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf.

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu!" Naruto bersikeras.

"Tidak tahu." Begitu juga Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama keras kepala. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Umur dewasa seakan hanya jadi tulisan tidak berguna di atas kartu keterangan identitas. Mereka sama sekali tidak dewasa. Masih sama-sama suka permainan tarik ulur layangan.

"Kau memaksaku mengatakannya kan?" Naruto yakin.

"Coba saja." Sasuke menantang.

"Licik sekali."

"Itu pujian?"

"Ya! Dengan segenap jiwa!"

Tidak ada seorang pun yang memutus kontak mata saat mereka bicara.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Menjelaskan dengan satu kalimat yang mewakili. Berkata dengan keras. "Aku minta maaf. Ajari aku, brengsek!"

Sisi bibir Sasuke mulai tertarik ke atas, tersenyum sinis. "Kau tak punya pemilihan kata yang lebih baik?"

Buku-buku jari Naruto mulai memutih, tidak mendapat aliran darah yang lancar. Gigi-gigi rapinya menggeretak, kesal. Menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menggebrak meja. "Aku minta maaf. Aku memang bodoh, aku yang salah. Maukah Anda mengajariku, Uchiha-sama?" Kata-kata semanis kembang gula, tapi tidak dengan nada bicaranya.

"Lebih baik." Seringaian terpampang, Sasuke merasa menang. Ini permainan dengan peraturan tak tertulis. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama tahu.

Sialan! Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia melempar kotak tissue di atas meja ke wajah mulusnya itu. "Rasanya bicara denganmu selalu membuatku lelah." Lelah emosi.

"Itu kalimatku, dobe."

Sasuke beranjak. Lemari pendingin ukuran kecil di pojok ruangan jadi tujuan. "Minum apa?"

"Eh? Tidak usah. Kau mau keluar kan?" Naruto mulai bisa sedikit melonggarkan otot-ototnya, bersandar pada sofa yang baru dia sadari kalau teksturnya sangat empuk, nyaman sekali.

"Aku punya waktu tiga puluh menit lagi." Sasuke memilih dua kaleng minuman. Yang pasti bukan alkohol, tidak akan pernah Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menyentuh minuman beralkohol ketika berada di dekatnya. Bencana.

Dua kaleng minuman isotonik diletakkan di atas meja. Titik-titik embun dingin turun perlahan membasasi permukaan meja kayu.

"Kuperingatkan satu hal. Aku bukan orang yang toleransi ketika memberi arahan." Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. "Aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Mungkin akan banyak memaki."

"Kalau ini memang akan berhasil, aku siap kapan saja." Tekad bulat.

Sasuke mencari keseriusan dari sorot mata Naruto. "Ini akan berhasil. Percayalah." Dia selalu berhasil ketika melakukan sesuatu. Dua pasang mata saling mengikat. Satu mencari tempat bergantung, satu lagi bersedia menjadi tempat bergantung.

Naruto menganguk sungguh-sungguh. Ego dan gengsinya sudah benar-benar hilang. Menggapai sesuatu memang harus rela kehilangan sesuatu yang lain. Begitu yang sering Gaara katakan.

"Aku punya pekerjaan sendiri. Jadwalku tidak tetap, itu berpengaruh pada waktu kita bisa bertemu…" Sasuke sedikit berpikir, kata-katanya masih mengambang.

Naruto baru menyadari hal itu.

Banar juga, orang yang dia mintai tolong ini kan punya level kesibukan yang berbeda jauh dengannya. Iruka-sensei bahkan pernah pulang pagi hanya karena menunggui Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku menghubungimu setelah pekerjaan selesai pun tidak akan efisien karena kau harus bolak-balik. Ditambah lagi kalau ternyata aku pulang malam." Sasuke masih memikirkan solusi.

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa kalau pulang larut malam…" Naruto menjawab, setengah ragu. "mungkin…" telunujuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke meraih satu minuman di atas meja. Satu gerak cekatan darinya dan segel penutup terbuka. Meminum beberapa tegukan dan kembali berpikir.

Naruto melirik.

"Minta Gaara membantu mengemasi pakaianmu sekarang. Jangan bawa barang yang tidak perlu."

"Untuk apa?"

Solusi dari Sasuke, dengan banyak pertimbangan. "Tinggal lah di sini sampai aku selesai membimbingmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara hampir tidak pernah seserampangan ini sebelumnya.

Yang dulu pernah membuat dia bertingkah seperti itu salah satunya adalah ketika dia mendapat kabar kalau Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit karena demamnya makin parah. Gaara yang sedang dalam jam pelajaran bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk meminta ijin pada guru yang bertugas mengajar. Berlari begitu saja setelah merapikan semua buku-bukunya di atas meja, mengabaikan pandangan terkaget semua penghuni kelas.

Keesokan harinya dia sudah jadi bahan gosip di antara tuan dan nona muda kaya raya dengan tajuk 'Murid Teladan Meninggalkan Kelas Tanpa Ijin'. Gaara tidak ambil pusing. Hanya perlu melapor pada guru dan masalah selesai. Begitu saja, tidak perlu dia menjelaskan pada orang-orang agar namanya kembali bersih. Biarkan orang dengan pemikiran dangkal mereka. Gaara sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Kali ini masalahnya masih menyangkut soal Naruto. Tapi tempat Naruto berada bukanlah yang menjadi tujuan.

Gaara berlari keluar rumah, melupakan beberapa berkas yang jadi tanggung jawabnya hari ini. Pertanyaan Iruka yang berpapasan dengannya tidak dijawab dengan memuaskan. Hanya "Nanti aku jelaskan. Dua atau tiga jam lagi aku kembali." Itu pun masih dengan menjaga langkah terburunya tetap konsisten. Iruka mulai khawatir.

Gaara bisa saja memakai mobil milik agency, tapi rasanya tidak bertanggung jawab kalau mobil itu dipakai untuk keperluannya sekarang ini. Rasionalnya masih bekerja.

Sebenarnya taksi jadi pilihan terakhir, tapi pertimbangan untuk mempersingkat waktu membuat Gaara memilihnya. Sudahlah, naik taksi sekali tidak akan menghabiskan jatah uang satu bulan.

Gaara memberikan beberapa uang kertas ribuan yen dan melangkah keluar taksi saat mencapai tujuan. Demi apapun, tidak pernah terpikir dia akan datang ke tempat ini.

Hyuuga Agency. _Hyuuga Entertaintment_.

Smarthphone dengan gantungan chibi rubah ekor sembilan dikeluarkan dari saku, layar sentuh di _scroll_ dan ditekan beberpa kali. Menemukan nama orang yang dicari di menu kontak, Gaara melakukan panggilan keluar. Beberapa detik menunggu sampai panggilan dijawab.

Suara di sebrang sana memulai dengan sapaan dan pertanyaan, "Siapa?"

"Ini aku," Gaara mulai berjalan memasuki gedung, beberapa kali hampir bertabrakan dengan orang yang langkahnya dia dului. Sedikit menghela napas dan dilanjut dengan kalimat pendek yang sangat jelas. "Kau ada di Hyuuga Entertaintment kan? Turunlah. Aku tunggu di lobi."

.

.

Gaara duduk menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Selain Gaara ada beberapa orang lagi yang sepertinya sama-sama sedang menunggu, sibuk dengan koran atau gadget keluaran terbaru penunjuk tingginya status sosial.

Sebagai kantor skala besar, Hyuuga Entertaintment punya sistem keamanan yang cukup longgar. Orang dapat dengan leluasa memasuki bangunannya setelah lewat pemeriksaan sensor di depan pintu utama. Bisa dipastikan Gaara ─dengan penampilanya yang memang sangat kantoran─ bisa pergi menerobos masuk ke elevator dan menuju tempat orang yang ditunggunya berada tanpa main kejar-kejaran dengan security. Cara itu dihindari, Gaara tidak ingin masuk lebih dalam ke gedung ini. Apalagi kalau nanti dia sampai bertemu orang lain yang mengenalnya da─

"Ano…"

Baru saja Gaara berharap tidak bertemu seseorang untuk diajak berbasa-basi.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dari jam tangannya. Dari tadi matanya mengamati gerakan jarum jam penghitung detik, tersa sangat lama. Didongakan kepala, seseorang berdiri di samping sofa yang didudukinya.

Seseorang itu, seorang gadis dengan balutan dress putih sederhana berpotongan _aline_ dan korsase cantik di bagian atas dada kiri. Dia berdiri sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu ber- _heels_.

Mata Gaara sedikit menunjukkan keterkejutan, bertatapan dengan sepasang mata yang serupa dengan 'orang itu'. "Kau…" Gaara sedikit mengingat, "Hinata?"

Gadis dengan rambut gelap lurus yang melebihi pinggang berhiaskan _hairclip_ butir-butir mutiara menunjukkan senyum malu-malu. "S─senang rasanya Gaara-kun masih mengingatku…"

Gaara memang mengenalnya. Dan dia tidak membencinya, setidaknya, Hinata lebih baik daripada gadis-gadis berisik yang dia temui di masa sekolah. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya tidak enggan untuk sedikit bertanya, "Apa kabar?"

"B─baik. Begini-begini saja… tidak berubah…" Gadis itu menjawab pelan, sedikit menunduk. Masih tersenyum. "G─Gaara-kun bagaimana?"

"Sibuk."

Jawaban singkat Gaara tidak menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah Hinata, dia sudah tahu bagaimana Gaara bersikap. Bukan karena tidak ingin didekati, hanya tidak terbiasa didekati.

"Ah iya… a─ada perlu dengan Nii-san? Naik… ke atas saja. Pestanya sudah mulai dari tadi…" Hinata mengingat tujuannya menyapa Gaara.

"Pesta?" Pesta di siang hari? Aneh…

"Eh? B─bukan mau memenuhi undangan pesta?" Hinata mulai gugup, salah perkiraan. "Pesta pengangkatan Nii-san sebagai pemimpin divisi dubber."

"Tidak, bukan. Aku sedang menunggu orang lain."

"Umm… m─maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak… tahu…" Wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

Hinata benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gaara tulus mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu… aku… pamit dulu…" Jari lentik menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

Angukan diberikan sebagai jawaban.

Gaara menatap punggung gadis yang berjalan menjauh itu sampai menghilang dari penglihatannya. Helaan napas keluar, berat.

Gaara tidak membenci Hinata. Tapi, Hinata adalah salah satu orang yang ingin dia hindari. Entah kenapa.

Gaara mengedarkan pengamatannya kali ini, isi gedung jadi objek. Mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan.

Mewah adalah kata pertama yang terlintas di kepala Gaara.

Gedung itu mewah. Terlihat dari bagaimana mereka merancang seisi lantai dasar yang dijadikan lobi. Gaya eropa klasik yang minimalis, setingkat rancangan hotel bintang empat. Dengan pajangan porselen-porselen bernilai seni tinggi di tiap sudut. Poster-poster bintang yang sedang naik daun dari agency mereka dipajang dengan artistik, diberi bingkai sebagai pemanis. Dari lima poster ukuran besar yang dipajang di dinding, salah satunya poster dengan potret wajah kenalan lamanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara memperhatikan orang yang berlalu melewati tempatnya duduk. Sudah tidak heran lagi kalau Gaara menemukan beberapa orang yang wajahnya jadi langgangan muncul di layar TV. Aktor, penyanyi, presenter dan berbagai macam profesi entertainment lainnya. Sungguh agency yang besar. Berbeda sekali dengan agency miliknya.

Getaran ringan dari alat komunikasi berbentuk kotak segenggaman tangan mengambil alih perhatian. Satu tanda pesan masuk. Tangan pucat bergerak menyentuh permukaan layar, membuat pola pembuka kuncian sebelum bisa membaca isi pesan.

 **From: Naru (naruto_dattebayo )**  
 **[Kamu di mana? Kok lama?]**

Pesan dari Naruto.

"Kau sampai berani datang ke sini?"

Sebuah suara menyela ketika Gaara sudah akan bergerak membalas pesan tersebut.

Gaara mendongak, menemukan orang yang sudah ditunggunya. Sasuke membuka kacamata yang dia pakai. Dua pasang mata saling menatap dingin.

Pesan singkat dari Naruto dibiarkan tidak terbalas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi bukan pekerja keras, tapi memiliki wajah yang ─orang bilang─ tampan.

Jomblo bukan karena tidak laku, pekerjaan adalah kekasih awetnya ─walau dengan sifat pemalas yang tidak ketulungan. Rasa iri kadang menyelimuti saat teman-teman seangkatannya di masa kuliah berbagi cerita lewat postingan media sosial tentang kehidupan metropolitan mereka. Mengencani wanita delapan kali seminggu, menghamburkan uang gaji untuk membayar kamar hotel, bergoyang di bawah lampu kelap-kelip diskotik, atau mabuk-mabukan sampai subuh di bar terdekat.

Mengikuti tuan muda egois yang merupakan anak bungsu bosnya menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya akhir-akhir ini. Mengawasi dan memberi instruksi hal apa yang boleh atau tidak boleh dilakukan. Kurang lebih bagai seorang 'babysitter'.

Miris memang.

Tapi pekerjaan ini jauh lebih aman dibanding pekerjaannya dulu. Pekerjaannya yang dulu, di bawah pimpinan Uchiha Fungaku dan Uchiha Itachi secara langsung, adalah pekerjaan dengan mempertaruhkan keselamatan jiwa. Bukan sebagai pekerja kantoran yang melakukan hal monoton sebagai aktivitas, duduk dibelakang meja sampai sore dan digaji tiap akhir bulan. Bukan pekerjaan segampang itu. Percayalah.

Pekerjaan sebagai 'babysitter' ini sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjadi pekerjaan permanen. Kakashi sudah bersiap untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman seperjuangannya yang dulu bertempur di garis depan. Memang sedikit ada rasa tidak enak pada rekan-rekannya itu. Kakashi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dipilih untuk menjalankan tugas penjagaan Tuan Muda.

Salahkan tampang rekan-rekannya yang jauh dari kata normal.

Semua kegiatan Kakashi terorganisir dalam buku kecil ukuran saku, lengkap dengan keterangan waktu dan tempat ─plus keterangan-keterangan lainnya. Selama tuan mudanya sibuk, akan bisa dipastikan dia juga sibuk. Mungkin manajer adalah sebutan elitnya. Kadang-kadang bisa berubah jadi supir pribadi. Bahkan pembantu rumah tangga.

Dan saat ini, Kakashi benar-benar merasa diperlakukan sebagai supir.

Kunci mobil diputar untuk menyalakan mesin. Sejuknya pendingin tidak sebanding dengan aura dingin di kursi belakang. Dua pemuda tampan dengan tatapan datar duduk bersampingan. Hening.

Kakashi seperti terjebak dalam situsi _Titanic_ hampir tenggelam karena menabrak bukit es. Hampir beku. Coba bertahan salah, loncat ke laut pun salah. Serba salah. Supir memang seharusnya cuma perlu melakukan pekerjaan supirnya, menyetir. Menjadi matahari dadakan untuk mencairkan dinginnya dua kutub es tidak masuk hitungan dalam rincian pembayaran gaji.

Kaca spion kecil di bagian atas mobil sedikit dibenarkan letaknya, mencari posisi tepat agar Kakashi dapat dengan leluasa mengintip ekspresi dua pemuda dingin dengan warna rambut bertentangan di belakangnya. Memang dia juga tidak digaji untuk ini, tapi setidaknya menguping atau mengintip tidak masuk larangan dalam kontrak kerja. Mobil mulai dijalankan ke luar area Hyuuga Entertaintment.

"Aku tidak akan bertele-tele. Apa maksudmu menyuruh Naru tinggal di tempatmu?"

Ah, si rambut merah memulai duluan.

Eh tunggu, pertanyaan apa tadi? Sejak kapan Sasuke membiarkan orang asing masuk area pribadinya sejauh itu? Kakashi saja masih dimarahi saat masuk apartemennya tanpa persetujuan. Entah untuk apa gunanya kunci cadangan yang dia miliki kalau masalah masuk saja masih sangat menjadi peraturan sulit.

Kakashi menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Itu yang jadi masalah?"

Kakashi bisa mendengar suara tawa pelan Sasuke, sedikit kesan mencibir.

"Benar. Kalau hanya untuk latihan sekitar dua atau tiga jam kau tidak per─"

"Perlu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Bisa jadi aku hanya bisa melatihnya di tengah malam saat pekerjaanku selesai." Sasuke menyela, cepat.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, aku bersedia menungguinya. Mengantar dan menjemputnya setiap malam. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Gaara berkata spontan. Tidak memikirkan kapan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri beristirahat.

Kakashi mulai mempertanyakan apa hubungan Naruto dengan pemuda merah ini.

Mendecakkan lidah, Sasuke sudah mulai terbawa emosi. "Kau tahu apa yang kurang darinya sebagai seorang _voice actor_?"

Keadaan mulai memanas, Kakashi bisa dengan sangat jelas menyadari itu. Sedikit dilirik kaca pengintainya, Tuan Mudanya dan temannya itu ─mungkin─ bahkan tidak saling bertatapan.

Lampu merah pertama. Mobil mereka berhenti menunggu hitungan mundur. Masih lebih dari seratus detik. Kakashi mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengar dengan lebih jelas dan tambahan fasilitas visual gambar dari kaca pengintainya.

"Pertama, dia kurang pengalaman. Tantangannya besar untuk memulai debut dengan mengisi anime bertema BL. Dia bahkan tidak memulainya dari peran kecil sebagai karakter figuran seperti kebanyakan orang. Kau pikir dia akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik tanpa seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman di bidang ini? Bahkan kalau tehniknya sudah cukup pun, belum ada jaminan dia bisa mengaplikasikannya dengan benar dihadapan orang banyak. Dia butuh karakter yang khas, butuh profesionalitas tinggi untuk menebalkan muka agar dapat mengeluarkan suara-suara adegan ranjang di hadapan orang asing." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasan sesi pertamanya.

Kakashi merasa ingin memperlihatkan ini kepada keluarga Uchiha. Ingin rasanya berkata pada mereka: _Sasuke kecil kalian sudah tumbuh besar, jalan yang dipilihnya sampai menentang kalian adalah jalan yang memang ingin dia tapaki. Kalian sudah tidak perlu khawatir._

Ah lagi-lagi perasaan ini. Perasaan sadar umur yang mulai menua. Memalukan.

Lawan bicara tuan mudanya, pemuda seksi berambut merah itu, tidak memberikan respon. Dia tipe dingin tapi sepertinya bukan orang yang tidak mentolerir alasan. Dia masih bisa berpikir rasional di atas emosinya yang meluap. Singkatnya, bijaksana.

Banyak berpikir ke mana-mana membuat Kakashi sampai harus diberi pemberitahuan kasar melalui klakson mobil di belakang mereka untuk menyadarkannya kalau lampu lalu-lintas sudah berubah hijau. Mobil kembali berjalan membelah jalanan mulus ibu kota yang ramai tapi teratur.

Kakashi bisa mendengar Sasuke yang menghela napas. Sepertinya dia akan mulai penjelasnnya lagi. "BoysLove berbeda dengan anime bertema dewasa lainnya. Yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti itu adalah sama-sama seorang pria, suaranya dibayar untuk mengeluarkan desahan ketika dicumbu dan ditindih pria lain. Terkecuali dia seorang gay dengan lebel 'bottom', itu bukan masalah besar. Kau mau coba? Aku tahu kau lebih berpengalaman dibanding dia kalau soal ditindih, Gaara."

Gaara hampir tersedak ludah sendiri.

Kakashi hampir menabrak gerombolan anak-anak SMA yang menyebrang sembarangan. Shock akan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Mudanya dan shock karena ujung mobil yang hampir menyentuh gerombolan anak-anak itu.

Ban mobil yang bergulir cepat dipaksa berhenti tiba-tiba. Berdecit keras, mengilukan. Rem diinjak kuat-kuat. Kakashi mendapat acungan jari tengah dari anak-anak brandal di depannya. Sungguh, yang salah siapa, yang marah siapa. Anak-anak muda jaman sekarang memang sulit diajari sopan santun.

Ah ya, Sasuke sudah benar-benar dewasa. Tapi sisi yang ini tidak ingin Kakashi perlihatkan pada Fungaku, Itachi, ataupun Mikoto. Jangan sampai.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia masih dengan ekspresi awalnya. "Naruto memang sudah punya dasar untuk menjadi pengisi suara, hanya sebagai _voice actor_ biasa. Tapi dia masih belum sadar ciri khasnya sendiri, untuk menjadi pengisi suara bertema BL dia tidak punya dasar satu pun."

Mobil kembali berjalan mulus, dengan kehati-hatian ekstra kali ini. Kejadian tadi tidak bagus untuk jantung. Kakashi bisa mati bujangan.

Gaara diam mendengarkan, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Alasan kedua, alasan yang menguatkan seharusnya dia memang tinggal denganku untuk sekarang ini. Kelemahan kedua yang dia miliki adalah kurangnya kesadaran diri kalau dia itu seorang pengisi suara. Sebagai pimpinan agensi, harusnya kau tahu bahwa kami bekerja sebagai profesional. Bukan pekerjaan sampingan. Kami dibayar untuk suara kami yang dituntut berperan sesuai kebutuhan. Dia tidak bisa menjalani hidup tanpa kedisiplinan dan keteraturan. Ketelitian tentang pola makan dan jadwal olahraga sangat menentukan."

Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu bisa bicara banyak kalau soal pekerjaan. Mau tidak mau Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Dengan tinggal bersamaku, aku akan mengatasi kedua kekurangan besarnya. Kalian terlalu memanjakannya. Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Gaara. Atau lebih baik aku memanggilmu ' _Kaa-san_ ' mulai sekarang?"

Ah jadi itu masalahnya. Masuk akal memang.

"Kenapa diam?"

Dari kaca pengintai, Kakashi bisa melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

Gaara yang menghela napas kali ini. "Cukup. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Kita ke tempatku dulu. Aku belum mengemasi barang-barang milik Naru."

Tanpa diperintah Kakashi langsung berbelok pada perempatan jalan di depannya. Tempat yang pemuda merah ini maksud adalah tempat kemarin lalu dia mengantar Iruka pulang kan? Tidak perlu diberi arahan jalan, Kakashi sudah tahu.

"Kau melakukan apa saja dari tadi? Membuang waktu saja." kata Sasuke sinis.

"Memendam emosi padamu." jawab Gaara dingin.

"Wow sekali, Kaa-san. Wow." cibir Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menggelikan seperti itu."

"Kau lebih suka dipanggil 'Nee-chan'?"

Dalam hati, Kakashi memihak pada pendapat Sasuke. Iruka lebih cocok jadi 'Kaa-san'-nya, pemuda ini jadi 'Nee-chan'. Persamaannya, dua-duanya punya sindrom _Naruto Complex_. Kakashi ikut-ikutan menghela napas.

Dua penumpang di kursi belakang berhenti memberikan argumen. Kembali hening seperti titik awal pemberangkatan mereka.

Pemandangan dalam kota bergerak bagai _slideshow_ , muncul tidak lebih dari satu detik. Mobil berwarna silver tetap berjalan mulus. Berhenti sesekali ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, memberikan kesempatan para pejalan kaki menyebrangi jalanan lebar.

Jalanan ramai perkotaan dengan jejeran gedung perkantoran terganti dengan suasana yang lebih sunyi, hanya beberapa kali melewati kendaraan lain. Jalan menyempit menandakan tujuan sudah lumayan dekat.

"Aku masih belum rela soal Naru tinggal di tempatmu." Hening terpecah dengan suara dari Gaara.

"Hn."

Pak supir masih tidak mau melibatkan diri dalam obrolan.

"Sampai di tempatku nanti, kau yang harus mengurus ijin dengan Iruka-san dan yang lainnya."

"Kenapa repot sekali? Aku bukan meminta calon istri untuk dinikahi."

Dibalik stir, Kakashi menahan tawa mati-matian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik-baik di sini. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Kalau Naruto tidak salah ingat, itu perkataan Gaara yang dari tadi sudah diucapkan lebih dari empat kali.

Bukannya tidak senang, hanya sedikit merasa diremehkan. "Aku kan sudah dewasa. Bisa urus diri sendiri." Naruto bersidekap, pose sok tangguh. Ketika begini sikapnya jadi terlihat sangat mirip dengan Konohamaru.

Pernyataan yang meragukan. Gaara menghela napas. "Aku pulang…" Kakinya melangkah enggan ke luar apartemen ─apartemen mewah milik Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Gaara mendapat lamabaian tangan ceria dari Naruto. Sungguh bocah yang tidak mengerti kekhawatiran orang.

Naruto menunggu sampai sososk Gaara tidak terlihat lagi di tikungan lorong sebelum menutup pintu dan kembali ke dalam, duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di sofa empuknya.

Sasuke sudah berganti baju, duduk santai sambil melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Urusan café mungkin. Sesekali Sasuke meneguk secangkir teh _chamomile_ yang diletakkan di atas meja. Naruto tidak begitu tahu jenis-jenis teh, dia hanya melihat banyaknya kotak teh dengan bacaan seperti itu di dapur Sasuke. Naruto sempat melakukan _checking_ ketika pemilik aslinya pergi tadi. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada minuman keras, tidak ada majalah atau DVD-DVD porno, tidak ada barang-barang memalukan. Terlalu normal. Membosankan.

"Kita akan belajar apa?" Mata berbinar Naruto bertemu tatapan dingin Sasuke. Bocah pirang itu masih menunggu, tangannya mengepal semangat. Tubuh bergetar karena senang.

Sasuke menutup laptopnya. "Pendalaman karakter."

"Ya?"

Bukannya memberikan jawaban, Sasuke malah bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei!" panggil Naruto sedikit sebal.

Sasuke berjalan santai, menyadari Naruto yang sudah mengikutinya. Sasuke membawa bocah itu ke sebuah ruangan.

Naruto ingat betul dengan ruangan ini. Ruangan yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya karena desain pintu yang berbeda dari ruangan lain. Pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas tinggi dengan cat coklat yang mengkilat, kesederhanaan dalam ukirannya menunjukkan kemewahan. Sasuke membuka pintu dengan memasukkan beberapa digit angka sebagai kode keamanan. Pantas saja Naruto tidak bisa membuka pintu itu tadi.

Naruto takjub.

Ruangan itu luas. Sangat luas! Seluas tiga atau empat kamar ukuran besar yang dijadikan satu. Terdapat ruang rekaman seperti di kelas _record training_ milik Iruka-sensei, ah tidak, yang ini jauh lebih bagus. Dengan peralatan keluaran terbaru, AC dingin tanda berfungsi dengan baik, dinding dan lantainya berlapis karpet kedap suara kualitas tinggi, beberapa sofa mewah, dispenser yang Naruto sering lihat di iklan-iklan TV dengan moto 'tarik, taruh, dorong' tanpa perlu capek-capek mengangkat galon yang berat ─Iruka-sensei sepertinya tertarik untuk membeli dispenser yang seperti ini, dan lemari es ukuran sedang dipojokan ruangan. Di salah satu sisi ada jendela kecil dua arah yang membuat kita bisa melihat ke ruangan sebelah. Ruangan sebelah, dibuat seperti perpustakaan. Penuh rak buku dengan satu meja dan beberapa kursi malas bergaya inggris abad pertengahan. Pencahayaannya diatur dengan sedemikian rupa. Tidak ada pembatasan biaya, semuanya dibuat dengan melibatkan perusahaaan-perusahaan terbaik.

"Apa ini?" Naruto masuk lebih dulu tanpa malu-malu. "Keren!"

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai mengotori tempat berhargaku."

"Cih." Naruto tidak jadi memegang guci di pojokan ruangan.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto, bukan ruang rekaman yang dia tuju. Tapi ruang yang serupa perpustakaan itu. Dibelakangnya, Naruto masih mengikuti dengan pandangan mengedar ke mana-mana, kanan kiri, atas bawah, depan belakang, dan hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri.

"Oi, cepat masuk ke dalam." Sasuke berkata di ambang pintu, tidak sabar.

Naruto menggerutu tapi diikuti juga.

Sekarang Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ini bukan buku-buku berbahasa asing dengan topik berat seperti kepunyaan Gaara.

"Uchiha-sama, kau ini…" Naruto ingat saat Kiba membicarakan tentang orang-orang yang terlalu maniak dan sering menghabiskan waktu di Akihabara. Mengoleksi manga, DVD, dan game. Menghamburkan uang untuk bertemu _idol_. Memang katanya orang tipe seperti itu tampangnya jelak, culun, memakai ransel besar dan tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain dengan baik kecuali dengan yang satu hobi. Tapi bisa saja zaman sekarang tipe-tipe mereka itu ada yang berdandan parlente seperti si Sasuke ini.

"Jangan-jangan…. kau _otaku_ ya?" Naruto menatap sasuke, sedikit menganga konyol, tidak menyangka.

"Bukan, bodoh." Sasuke memandang sinis. Dari sudut mana Sasuke bisa dibilang otaku? Tampangnya ngartis gitu kok. Sasuke sedikit sebal, tapi masih bisa menahan. "Ini kubeli bukan untuk hobi. Bahan risetku untuk pekerjaan. Aku koleksi hanya untuk keperluan kerja."

"Oh." Naruto mangut-mangut, sama sekali tidak merasa harus minta maaf.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah rak buku di pojokan, meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah coba-coba daya pegas sofa di sana dan meraba-raba LED TV yang katanya berfitur masa depan, _touchscreen_. Matanya takjub menunjukkan norak. Sasuke maklum, setengah hati. Apa boleh buat. Makanya Sasuke tidak pernah mau punya adik. Apalagi yang modelnya seperti Naruto.

Naruto sedang memainkan remote serba bisa ─yang membuat gorden dari satin silk terbuka dan tertutup secara otomatis─ ketika Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, menaruh beberapa buku dan DVD di meja samping Naruto.

"Ini novel, manga, dan Drama CDnya. Baca dan dengarkan semua versi yang ada. Cermati dan pikirkan baik-baik Wataru itu karakter yang seperti apa. Kalau sudah melakukannya, kau akan tahu bagaimana harus memerankannya. Bagaimana harusnya kau bicara sebagai wataru, bagaimana seharusnya kau marah sebagai Wataru, bagaimana Wataru menangis bahkan bagaimana Wataru menghela dan menarik napas."

"S─semua?" Naruto mengambil beberapa buku, lihat sampul depan dan belakang.

"Iya. Kenapa? Tidak bisa?"

Naruto benci tatapan merendahkan itu. "Aku bisa! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa melakukannya dalam satu hari." jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oke, satu hari." Sasuke menyeringai sinis, "Berjuanglah."

Dia meninggalkan Naruto di ruangan itu.

"Arghhh!" Teriakan keras tidak sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan.

Naruto dan pikiran jangka pendeknya yang membawa sial.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Wataru…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hm?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan menangis."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak menangis."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dasar bodoh. Kau menangis kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menciummu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmph… hmnm… Kazuki…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wataru…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku… sangat menyukai ciumanmu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ciumanku saja kah?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _A─ahh.. akhh… ngggh … Kazuki… Kazuki…"_**

Untuk keempat kalinya Naruto melempar remote dan menutup telinganya kuat-kuat dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dengan speaker di empat penjuru ruangan, suara desahan berkesan erotis itu memenuhi indra pendengaran. Merinding.

Selalu. Ketika sampai di bagian ini dia tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutannya. Adegan sakral ini… sungguh tidak mungkin kalau Naruto bisa melebihi versi Drama CDnya.

Naruto berhasil mendengarkan Drama CDnya sampai volume ke-2 ─dengan meloncati adengan sexnya─, untuk versi novel dia baru selesai membaca sampai volume 1─Naruto kesulitan membaca kanjinya. Tidak ada Gaara untuk ditanyai. Tidak ada Iruka-sensei yang mau membacakan. Dua jam lalu Naruto sempat mengintip ke luar, mengendap-endap mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Mata biru mengintai, menemukan target tidak jauh dari ruangan dia berada. Saat kaki mulai mau melangkah keluar, pikirannya menghambat. _"Kau mau minta tolong dia? Kau yakin? Dia bisa lebih mempermalukanmu lagi loh."_

Dan niat minta tolong dibatalkan. Dengan semangat baru dan gengsi yang masih melekat, Naruto kembali ke ruang penuh buku itu, duduk lagi di sofa nyaman berbalut bahan kulit lembut kualitas tinggi. Mata menyipit dibuat-buat, berusaha fokus pada bacaan di genggamannya sambil mengingat-ingat kanji yang pernah dia pelajari semasa sekolah.

Semangat baru dan gengsi tidak bertahan lebih dari dua jam. Terkikis begitu saja bagai permen manis yang diemut dalam mulut. Mengecil kemudian hilang. Hanya masalah waktu.

Kalau masih terus merasa malu mendengar suara-suara desahan itu, Naruto tidak akan bisa konsentrasi untuk melakukan pendalaman karakter. Tantangan satu hari dari Sasuke gagal.

Loncat turun dari zona nyamannya di sofa, Naruto bejalan mondar-mandir. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Kaki Naruto melangkah mengikuti pola lingkaran-lingkaran pada motif karpet import di bawah kakinya . Meloncati satu persatu lingkaran-lingkarannya sampai ke ujung ruangan. Mulutnya tidak berhenti bergerak, sama seperti kaki-kakinya, bergumam, " _Minta tolong._ _Tidak usah minta tolong. Minta tolong. Tidak udah minta tolong. Minta tolong. Tidak usah minta tolong"_

Mencapai ujung ruangan, bulatan karpet terakhir, dan gumaman Naruto berhenti di kalimat _'Minta tolong'_ .

Minta tolong!

Naruto meloncat semangat, membuka pintu dengan yakin. Bukan dia yang mau minta tolong, tapi ramalan karpet itu yang bilang Naruto harus minta tolong. Pokoknya bukan Naruto yang mau.

Itu prinsip baru. Muncul dadakan.

Saat Naruto sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar, Sasuke tidak ada di tempat terakhir kali Naruto mengintainya. "Lho?" Kepalanya bergerak, menengok kanan kiri. Menunggu beberapa saat, tapi tidak ada yang datang juga.

Berjalan ke arah kiri, Naruto menuju ruang tamu di bagian depan apartemen. Ruang tamu yang menyambut tepat setelah pintu jalur masuk keluar apartemen. Buku bacaan yang tadi Naruto lihat sedang Sasuke baca, sekarang tertutup rapi dan ditumpuk di bawah meja kaca. Sasuke tidak ada di situ.

Melewati lorong yang sama, Naruto kembali ke tampat tadi. Di depan pintu ganda ruang rekaman dan perpustakaan. Berhadapan dengan ruang santai yang dilengkapi TV layar lebar, satu buah sofa panjang yang terlihat paling empuk dibandingkan sofa-sofa lain yang ada di tempat itu, dan jendela besar bergaya Prancis yang memiliki akses langsung ke luar balkon. Di pojok ruangan, sebelah kanan, ada konter bergaya bar. Dengan kursi bulat berkaki tinggi, gelas-gelas krystal yang digantung dan beberapa koleksi _wine_ , sebuah mesin pembuat kopi ada di atas konter. Naruto belum pernah mencoba menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi, biasa minum kopi seduh sachet. Kalau tidak ada urusan untuk mencari Sasuke, dia pasti sudah melihat-lihat dan main pencet semua tombol yang ada. Tombol lampu yang menempel di dinding juga tidak akan luput, hanya untuk mengecek bagaimana pendaran cahaya dari lampu mewah yang tergantung di langi-langit tinggi ruangan itu.

Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak ada.

Mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari arah lebih ke dalam, area dapur, meja makan dan kamar mandi, Naruto mengikuti insting untuk berjalan menuju sumber suara. Makin berjalan, suara itu makin terdengar walau bersaing dengan suara hiruk pikuk kota besar, pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan yang mengejar target karena hari sudah menjelang malam atau suara ratusan mesin kendaraan dan disertai klakson-klason bising kerena macet.

Suara sayup-sayup itu adalah sebuah lagu. Naruto tahu lagu ini, sering diputar oleh Iruka-sensei kalau sedang senggang. Kesannya sensual, blues, jazz yang bercampur country. Lagu Tonny Bennett feat Lady Gaga, kalau Naruto tidak salah.

Tapi di sana, di dapur yang mulai beraroma sedap, Sasuke juga tidak ada. Sosok menghadap kompor listrik yang memakai celemek dengan asal, mengaduk sesuatu di panci, dan mendengarkan lagu dari radio mini itu adalah orang lain. Paman yang sering bersama Sasuke.

"Hei…" Pria dewasa itu menoleh, sadar keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya. Tangannya masih bergerak mengurus masakannya.

"Paman sedang apa?" Naruto berjalan lebih mendekat.

Kakashi tertawa miris mendengar penggilan barunya. 'Paman'.

" Panggil Kakashi-san saja." katanya sambil kembali melihat ke dalam panci. Tidak pernah suka dianggap sudah tua. Naruto menganguk sambil bibirnya bergumam menyebut 'Kakashi-san' beberapa kali agar lidahnya mulai terbiasa.

"Aku menyiapkan makan malam." tambah Kakashi setelahnya.

"Oh…" Dibanding mendekati Kakashi untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam, Naruto lebih memilih duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia tidak pernah pandai membantu pekerjaan dapur. Iruka-san dan Gaara melatihnya untuk ─setidaknya─ bisa duduk dengan patuh menghadap meja makan. Itu lebih baik daripada potongan sayur abstrak sebagai bahan sup, tumis capcay dengan takaran garam gila-gilaan atau peralatan makan yang pecah menghiasi seluruh lantai dapur. Orang-orang rumah tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto menyentuh dapur kecuali untuk urusan seduh-menyeduh ramen dan susu. Moegi masih lebih bisa diandalkan.

"Teme─ eh maksudku Sasuke. Sasuke mana?" Naruto mengamati keranjang buah yang semuanya diisi dengan berbagai macam jenis tomat di tengah-tengah meja makan dari kayu jati yang berbentuk oval.

"Pergi ke Fitness Club di lantai dasar. Kalau tidak ada jadwal, pagi atau sore dia akan pergi ke sana."

Naruto bisa mendengar suara masakan berkuah yang dituang dalam wadah saat Kakashi menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak tahan untuk tidak meraih salah satu tomat dalam keranjang. Mata jernih birunya mengamati bagaimana bentuk unik tomat yang ada di tangannya. Ukurannya lebih besar dari tomat biasa, terdapat bonggol-bonggol di bagian atas. Naruto menyipit, berpikir apa itu benar-benar tomat.

" _Costoluto Fiorentino Tomato_." Kakashi tiba-tiba berkata. Dia sudah menanggalkan celemeknya, dan duduk di kursi samping Naruto setelah menaruh wadah porselen besar berisi masakan berkuahnya di atas meja makan.

"Eh?"

"Nama tomat itu." Kakashi tersenyum pada Naruto yang memandang heran. Mata bulat biru itu sungguh memperlihatkan betapa polosnya bocah di hadapnnya.

"Panjang sekali namanya. Menyebutnya pun susah."

Kakashi tertawa ringan mendengar komentar Naruto.

"Itu import langsung dari luar. Sasuke suka tomat. Mikoto, maksudku ibunya Sasuke, selalu membawa keranjang buah berisi macam-macam jenis tomat seperti ini. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya berapa banyak uang yang mereka keluarkan hanya untuk membeli tomat." jelas Kakashi. "Sudah banyak jenis yang Sasuke cicipi, menghapal nama dan rasanya. Aku juga bahkan sampai tahu dari mana bibit-bibit tomat mancanegara ini berasal."

Orang kaya memang sering kali sulit dipahami. Naruto berpikir, mungkin saja nanti juga kalau dia sudah sekaya si BL Prince itu, Naruto akan menghabiskan uang dengan berkeliling dunia untuk mencicipi varian ramen yang ada, menghapal rasa khas tiap negara yang bercampur dengan ramen kesukaannya. Memasuki setiap restoran dengan tampang konglomerat dan dopet penuh sesak sampai tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana. Yang pasti, Naruto juga akan bergaya parlente, dengan sepatu kinclong dan parfume keluaran terbaru dari _Georgio Armany_. Tidak kalah dengan Sasuke.

Diam dan biarkan saja Naruto bermimpi.

Kakashi membiarkan Naruto dengan pikirannya. Dia memilih sebuah tomat untuk dicuci dan dipotong, dihidangkan dengan resonansi warna cantik bersama selada. Salad memang hanya sekedarnya saja, toh Sasuke lebih suka makan tomat secara langsung.

"Kau suka salad sayur atau buah?" tanya Kakashi, mencari info. Hal-hal kecil akan berguna kalau dia tahu, mengingat Naruto akan tinggal di sini beberapa hari.

"Buah." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Yang banyak jeruknya."

"Oke."

Kakashi pergi ke arah lemari es di pojokan dapur, tempat Kakashi menyimpan bahan makanan, termasuk beberapa jenis lauk, buah dan sayur.

Tidak ada teman ngobrol lagi, Naruto lanjut memandangi tomat-tomat di hadapnnya. Bahkan mereka punya tomat yang berwarna biru keuangun, pikirannya menimang-nimang apakah yang satu ini beracun atau tidak.

Objek amatan Naruto bertambah sekarang, satu lagi wadah porselen besar yang baru dibawa Kakashi. Berbau sedap walau tidak sesedap buatan Iruka-sensei. Sup sayur dengan udang sebagai lauknya. Perbandingannya, 90% sayur, 10% udang.

"Paman, aku mau ramen saja untuk menu makan malam." ujar Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak bisa." Kakashi menjawab sambil menata salad dalam piring lebar pipih.

"Kenapa?"

"Semuanya sudah diatur Tuan Muda yang satu itu. Jadwal kegiatanmu dan menu makanan juga."

"Ehhh?" Refleks, Naruto berteriak cukup kencang. Menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung Kakashi penuh tuntutan penjelasan. "Kenapa?" ualangnya.

"Karena memang harusnya begitu."

Bukan Kakashi yang menjawab. Sasuke duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil memandanginya.

"Kau lihat sendiri aku di sini."

Naruto mengembungkan pipi mendapat respon menyebalkan seperti itu. Ternyata memang mustahil untuk genjatan senjata kalau dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Naruto mengepalkan tangan.

Sabar, sabar…

"Aku mau makan sekarang." Kalimat dari Sasuke itu cukup untuk Kakashi, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Menyiapkan nasi dan keperluan lainnya, tentu saja setelah dia mematikan radio mininya. Dia tidak perlu mengingatkan Sasuke untuk membersihkan diri lebih dulu, dengan penampilan rapi dan wajah cerah seperti itu sudah bisa dipastikan Sasuke memakai jasa ruang sauna dan mandi di klub.

Kakashi membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari lima menit untuk menyiapkan segalanya dan bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan. Dia duduk di samping Sasuke kali ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh makan ramen?" Naruto bicara di tengah makannya. Hampir habis. Dasarnya memang tukang makan, jadi bukan ramen pun tetap akan habis sebenarnya.

Kakashi melirik Sasuke yang belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak suka bicara saat makan.

Naruto masih menunggu sambil lanjut memasukan beberapa sendok sisa makan malamnya. Matanya diam-diam menatap Sasuke beberapa kali, Naruto tahu hal lainnya sekarang. Tahu kalau Sasuke punya etika yang bagus ketika makan, tidak ada dentingan piring dan sendok, tidak ada suara bahkan caranya mengangkat sendok terlihat elegan tapi masih sangat _manly_.

Penantian Naruto terjawab beberapa menit kemudian, saat Sasuke menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dan meneguk minumnya sampai habis. Mata kelamnya menatap pemuda di depannya, Naruto tertangkap basah ketika sedang mencuri pandang. Tapi Sasuke tidak punya ketertarikan untuk mengomentari hal itu, yang dia suarakan hanya jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Karena kau seorang _seiyuu_ sekarang. Tanggungjawabku untuk mengawasimu menjaga kualitas pita suara. Jangan makan makanan yang berminyak, asin, terlalu asam atau pedas. Jadwal makanmu sudah aku print dan tempel di sana." Sasuke menunjuk pinggiran dinding di sebelah lemari es di sisi dapur, tempat yang strategis agar Kakashi bisa melihatnya saat akan mulai memasak.

Naruto belum sempat mengajukan keberatan, Sasuke melanjut. "Minum air putih minimal 8 gelas sehari."

"Tap─"

"Aku juga sudah mengatur jadwal kegiatan olahraga dan latihan untukmu."

"Tapi kan─"

"Selama kau masih dalam kontrak project ini, atuhi semua perkataanku. Setelah masa kontrak lewat, kau mau makan ramen sampai lemak memenuhi pipi dan bokong bulatmu itu pun aku tidak akan peduli."

"Tapi kan aku─"

"Tidak ada bantahan."

Suara Sasuke tegas. Naruto menciut walau kesal, diam tidak rela.

"Jawabanmu?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Baik..." Suara Naruto sangat kecil, benar-benar tidak rela.

"Hn."

Kakashi memandang iba. Apa boleh buat, memang itu aturannya. Walau pada kenyataannya, permintaan menu makanan dari Sasuke jadi lebih mudah dia tangani, hanya seputar sayur dan rebus-rebusan. Kakashi tidak yakin bisa kalau nanti tiba-tiba Sasuke minta dimasakkan _beef bourguignon._ Pensiun saja lah dia.

.

.

Sebelum pulang, Kakashi punya tugas terakhir. Mencuci perangkat masak dan perangkat makan, lalu memastikan Sasuke tidak membutuhkan bantuannya lagi untuk hal-hal lain. Dibilang mencuci pun Kakashi tidak benar-benar mencucinya, hanya perlu memasukan semua barang-barang itu dalam mesin pencuci otomatis. Seperti yang sekarang sedang dia lakukan, setelah makan malam. Pekerjaan rumahnya tidak pernah berat, hanya mengingat tombol yang tepat saja. Tekan ini, tekan itu, dan beres.

Sasuke masih duduk di meja makan, bersama Naruto. Menikmati salad di piring masing-masing, salad berbeda jenis, berbeda warna, berbeda rasa tapi yang punya salad sama-sama diam. Hanya ada suara dengungan halus mesin pencuci yang Kakashi nyalakan, dan TV yang menempel di satu sisi dinding dapur. Cukup jelas ditonton dari tempat Sasuke berada, menayangkan berita menjelang malam yang wajib ditonton. Sasuke selalu merasa tidak tahu keadaan dunia kalau tidak menonton berita. Kekeringan di belahan benua Afrika, keadaan saham dunia, atau sekedar tentang rekomendasi film Hollywood terbaru yang akan segera tayang di bioskop Jepang.

"Jadi, Only The Ring Finger Konows itu pernah dibuat Drama CD-nya?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto menjadi pemecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat. Mesin pencuci sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Kakashi melanjut dengan mengeringkannya kemudian di tata rapi di tempatnya semula, telinganya akan mendengar percakapan dua pemuda di depan meja makan dengan cukup jelas.

"Ya, empat volume." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memasukkan potongan tomat ke dalam mulutnya dengan tusukan garpu. Dari raut wajahnya ─walau masih terlihat datar─ Naruto bisa tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu cukup puas dengan rasa tomat dengan nama aneh itu.

"Siapa _voice actor_ -nya? Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang melanjutkan versi anime?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menunggu sampai kilasan tayangan berita di TV berakhir, dijeda iklan. "Karena mereka sudah pensiun."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Cari di kamus apa itu artinya pensiun."

Kakashi bergabung dalam obrolan, tapi masih tetap di tempatnya. "Tuan Madara memang orang yang bebas. Apa boleh buat."

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilnya Tuan lagi, Kakashi." Sasuke menanggapi.

"Sudah kebiasaan."

"Apa sih? Apa sih?" Naruto melirik mereka bergantian, sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu.

" _Voice actor-_ nya adalah saudara jauh Sasuke dari pihak ayah." kata Kakashi.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tapi beliau sudah dari tahun lalu memberhentikan diri. Ada skandal yang membuat hubungannya renggang dengan keluarganya sendiri." Kakashi merasa Naruto menatap punggungnya sekarang.

Naruto lelah bertanya pada Sasuke karena pada akhirnya tidak dijawab juga. "Ceritakan lebih lagi. Aku ingin dengar."

"Kau cuma mengulur waktu agar tidak kembali mengerjakan tugas kan?" Kali ini akhirnya Sasuke menatap Naruto, TV sudah dimatikan menggunakan remote di tangan kananya.

"T─tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

Tawa canggung Naruto terdengar keras.

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum sinis menghadapi 'murid didik'nya yang masih menyangkal, sedangakan sangkalannya jelas-jelas terlihat bohong. Tidak meyakinkan dengan gagap dan raut wajahnya itu. Dari awal Sasuke mengenalnya, dia memang sudah tahu kalau Naruto tidak berbakat jadi actor. Mengajarinya _voice acting_ saja sudah sangat sulit. Bukan kerena suaranya jelek, bukan, sungguh bukan. Hanya saja… hanya, coba saja bocah pirang itu lebih sedikit penurut.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Ceritakan saja." Kakashi jadi perhatian dengan satu kalimatnya dan dengan kedatangannya yang memilih duduk di samping Naruto. Tugasnya hampir selesai, tinggal menunggu piring bekas salad-salad itu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku malas. Itu seperti novel picisan."

"Tidak sopan berkata begitu."

Hanya tawa meremehkan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke untuk menanggapi nasehat Kakashi.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tidak sabar, akhirnya Naruto memukul pelan meja makan dengan kedua kepalan tangannya, benci diabaikan.

Kakashi merasa tidak enak hati, walau sebenarnya ingn tertawa juga melihat wajah merajuk Naruto. "Tuan Madara menjadi _voice actor_ dengan menentang keinginan keluarga, sama seperti Sasuke. Dia punya kemampuan. Bakatnya diakui. Tidak lama setelah debut dia mencapai puncak karir. Tapi kemudian terjadi skandal yang ternyata itu bukan cuma skandal. Itu nyata. Keluarganya menyalahkan pekerjaannya sebagai _seiyuu_ yang menurut mereka membawa pengaruh buruk."

"Skandal?" Naruto mengerjap.

"Hubungan sejenis. Dia kabur bersama prianya. Tidak bisa dibilang kabur juga, karena kami semua tahu di mana dia berada." Sasuke menambahkan. Singkat dan jelas.

Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudnya hubungan sejenis itu pria dengan pria kan? Pria menyukai pria lain? Seungguhan seperti cerita di manga-manga yaoi itu? Naruto mengerjap lagi, kali ini tiga kali.

"Sejak saat itu beliau tidak pernah memakai marga Uchiha lagi."

"Tepat. Dia bukan Uchiha." Sasuke bersidekap. Sikapnya tetap tidak acuh walau kerabat sendiri yang jadi tema obrolan tidak mengenakan.

Naruto butuh diam beberapa detik dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat supaya topik ini tidak membebaninya. Dia harus ingat apa tujuannya menanyakan soal ini pada Sasuke. "Tapi kau tahu di mana dia kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tahu. Dua tahun lalu dia bahkan mengirimkan undangan ke semua keluarga uchiha. Undangan untuk menghadiri peresmian usahanya yang baru."

"Sebuah tempat les elit untuk orang asing dengan uang berlebih yang tertarik dengan industry animasi Jepang. Ada beberapa jurusan, _manga_ , animasi, dan _seiyuu_. Prospeknya bagus, dalam waktu kurang dari setahun tempat les seperti gedung kantoran itu jadi tenar, mungkin karena membuka terobosan baru dengan mengajarkan budaya pop pada orang asing. Sering masuk liputan majalah dan TV juga, bahkan majalah dan saluran TV dari luar negeri. Aku masih ingat betapa gegernya orang-orang di rumah utama saat kiriman surat berisi undangan dan famflet itu datang." Kakashi tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika bercerita. Apapun pendapat dari keluarga inti Uchiha, dia tidak ada hubungannya. Kakashi masih menghormati Madara. "Tuan Madara begitu percaya diri untuk pamer bahwa dia bisa hidup sendiri tanpa dukungan Uchiha."

"Tentu saja dia berani, dia bergelimangan harta sekarang. Dia licik, tapi harus aku akui kalau dia cerdas." Sasuke tersenyum, samar. Dengan cara bicaranya itu, semua orang bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak sebenci itu pada Madara.

Naruto yang mendengar informasi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ketika Sasuke yang memiliki mobil mewah, memiliki apartemen elit dengan bar dan ruang latihan sendiri di dalamnya, memiliki satu café di kawasan terjamin, memiliki gaji perjam dengan jumlah menyaingi seorang penyanyi, Sasuke yang itu, bisa membicarakan orang lain dengan kalimat 'bergelimang harta'. Memangnya dia sendiri tidak bergelimang harta? Kadang-kadang dunia memang tidak adil. Uang, kepopuleran, kepintaran, dan tampang rupawan. Apalagi yang kurang?

Naruto terlonjak dengan pemikiran sendiri, dia menggeleng berkali-kali. Eh apa? Tidak, tidak! Naruto tidak bilang kalau tampang Sasuke itu rupawan! Sasuke jelek!

"Ini, lihatlah."

Naruto mengambil gedget pintar yang Kakashi sodorkan ke padanya. Layar 5 inchinya memuat artikel tentang sebuah gedung, kalau ini yang Kakashi dan Sasuke bicarakan tentang tempat les itu, gedung ini benar-benar terlihat seperti gedung perkantoran. Naruto membaca paragraph pertama pada artikelnya.

 _Divisi_ seiyuu _. Menjanjikan mimpi. Kami menerima semua orang asing yang tertarik dalam pembelajaran yang kami usung. Kalian bisa jadi pemeran utama di hari pertama mencoba._

"Bisakah kau mengantarku menemuinya?" Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Untuk?" Kening Sasuke mengernyit.

"Untuk memintanya memberiku saran! Dia memerankan Wataru dengan menakjubkan."

Naruto berkata semangat, untung saja ponsel milik Kakashi sudah dikembalikan, tidak ada jaminan Naruto tidak melemparnya karena girang.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, mencemooh. "Yang ada kau akan dipermalukan. Dia pasti berkata 'Jadi ini anak bodoh ini yang akan menggantikanku?'. Dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak."

"Dia memang orang yang keras dan tidak mau kalah," Kakashi mengingat-ingat. "Lebih arogan daripada Sasuke." Bisiknya kemudian di dekat telinga Naruto. Sasuke mendengarnya, tapi terlalu enggan untuk menanggapi.

Naruto sedikit meringis ngeri. "Tidak jadi deh." katanya, lemas dan pupus harapan. Kalau Madara itu lebih arogan dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke saja sudah sangat arogan, Naruto tidak berani untuk membayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan memakai piyama oranye bergambar rubahnya, Naruto berdiri di area dapur, di depan jadwal makan dan latihannya yang menempel di dinding. Matanya menyipit, semakin dibaca, bibirnya semakin maju. Rebusan ini, rebusan itu, sayur ini, sayur itu. Benar-benar tidak ada ramen. Pagi hari jadwal jogging dan dilanjut latihan prononsiasi sampai jam makan siang. Sorenya kalau ada Sasuke, Naruto akan ikut ke fitness club. Kalau tidak ada, Naruto akan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba melanggar jadwal yang kubuat. Aku bisa saja pergi kerja, tapi aku akan selalu tahu apa yang kau lakukan. CCTV di mana-mana."

Suara itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Sasuke, dibelakangnya, bersandar ke tembok dengan wajahnya yang datar. Baju tidurnya bukan piyama, hanya sehelai kaos abu-abu longkar dengan lengan panjang dan celana training. Bahkan dengan pakaian sesederhana itu, aura ningratnya masih menguar. Rasanya Naruto jadi sebal.

Mencoba sabar, Naruto melupakan uneg-uneg di hatinya. Lebih memilih bertanya, "Aku tidur di mana?"

Sejak datang, Naruto tidak diberitahu di mana kamarnya. Tas berisi pakaian yang diantar Gaara hanya berdiam di dekat sofa ruang tamu. Tadi Naruto sempat membongkar sebentar untuk mengambil peralatan mandi dan baju tidurnya, membiarkan tas itu tetap di tempatnya.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan dapur, dan Naruto sudah tahu kalau itu isyarat agar dia mengikuti si tuan rumah.

Tiba di depan pintu yang menuju suatu ruangan, tangan Sasuke menggerakkan gagang pintu. Ruangan dengan satu ranjang berukuran _king size_ terpampang di mata Naruto. Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk dijadikan kamar tidur. Walau dengan cahaya redup yang berasal dari lampu meja, Naruto bisa melihat jendela ganda setinggi tubuhnya berhias gorden gaya _victorian_. Ranjangnya yang berlapis bedcover lembut terlihat empuk, menggoda untuk segera ditiduri. Bahkan bantalnya membuat Naruto takjub, jangan-jangan itu bantal yang dalam dongeng-dongeng biasanya berisi bulu angsa, membuat tidur nyenyak dengan mimpi indah tiada jeda.

"Kau tidur di sini." Naruto hampir saja bergerak menerjang ranjang kalau Sasuke tidak berkata lagi. "Di kamarku."

"Eh?" Terbelalak kaget, mulut Naruto sedikit menganga. "Kau membolehkanku tidur di kamarmu? Ini sungguhan?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke seperti menatap mahluk ruang angkasa. Ada sedikit haru, pandangan Naruto berkata _'ternyata kau baik ya'_.

"Tidak di ranjang, kau tidur di bawah dengan futon."

Dan pemikiran Naruto ditepis sudah. Harusnya dia sudah tahu! Sasuke tidak akan sebaik itu. Inikah rasanya diberi harapan palsu? Cukup sakit juga, mengingat bagaimana bentuk ranjang yang dapat memanjakan tubuh dalam buaian malam itu.

"Harusnya aku sudah tahu!" Naruto mengelus dada, sakit hati.

Sasuke melenggang ke dalam kamar, tidak peduli.

Dengan langkah berhentak-hentak keras, Naruto pergi mengambil tas menginapnya di ruang tamu. Tas ransel besar berwarna oranye bergambar maskot chibi kyuubi, _matching_ dengan piyama yang sedang dia kenakan, memang seperangkat. Naruto bahkan punya topi, _swea_ _t_ _ter_ , dan kaosnya juga. Set pakaian dan tas kesukaan Naruto, hadiah dari patungan orang-orang rumah. Dia perrnah merengek untuk memakai tas itu ke sekolah, padahal besar tasnya di atas standar, menghalangi orang lewat karena bentuknya tetap mengembung walau isinya hanya buku tulis dan kotak pensil. Bukan tas sekolah, itu memang tas berpergian. Naruto selalu senang kalau ada acara kemping di pekarangan panti, bisa pura-pura berpergian jauh dan memakai tas kesayangannya. Tas itu pernah benar-benar dipakai hanya ketika wisata sekolah menginap tiga hari ke Kyoto.

Sasuke sudah selesai menyiapkan alas tidur tambahan saat Naruto masuk ke kamar itu. Futon hangat tergelar di sisi kanan ranjang _king size_ mewah. Sangat berbeda level, tapi kelihatan sama-sama hangat. Sambil tetap memakai ranselnya, Naruto menjatuhkan diri menelungkup di atas futon, wajahnya digesek-gesekan ke kanan-kiri, merasakan empuknya bantal dan menghirup aroma pewangi dari sarungnya.

"Aku merasa hidup kembali!" celotehnya spontan. Benar-benar terasa hidup kembali, dengan semua buku-buku, Drama CD dan informasi soal ramennya yang menjadi terlarang, berbaring di alas nyaman saja sudah benar-benar memanjakan diri.

Kamar Sasuke memiliki aroma yang sama dengan ruangan lainnya. Sepertinya menggunakan pewangi dengan jenis yang serupa. Tapi di sini, sedikit bercampur wangi mint segar. Wangi Sasuke. Indra penciuman Naruto sudah mulai ingat dengan sendirinya. Asing tapi terbiasa.

Saat bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya dan melepas ransel, meletakkannya di pojok ruangan dekat lemari pakaian, Naruto baru sadar kalau Sasuke tidak ada. Kepalanya sudah celingukan. Tidak ingin sendiri dalam keadaan cahaya remang di tempat asing, Naruto memutuskan mencari Sasuke ke luar kamar. Dia tidak ingin sendiri saat malam hari.

Naruto gagal melangkah keluar, di mulut pintu dia hampir menubruk Sasuke yang menggenggam dua gelas berisi air hangat.

"Hati-hati, bodoh." Sasuke terlihat kesal.

Naruto lebih kesal. "Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau akan masuk di waktu bersamaan." belanya.

Sebelum tidur bukanlah waktu tepat untuk ribut. Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. Berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan meletakkan dua gelas air hangat itu di atas meja kecil. "Minum air hangatmu sebelum tidur. Saat bangun pun kau harus minum satu gelas lagi. Ini aturan."

Siapalah Naruto. Dia hanya penumpang yang minta tolong untuk dibimbing. Tidak makan ramen saja bisa dia tahan, apalagi hanya disuruh minum air hangat. Harus Naruto akui bahwa dari tadi dia ingin sekali mengadu pada Gaara. Tapi Naruto cukup dewasa untuk tidak merengek. Ceritanya.

Hanya masalah waktu saja, tunggu. Besok juga dia akan mengadu.

Dengan kesal yang membuncah, Naruto langsung menenggak habis air hangatnya dan menaruh kembali gelas di mejanya dengan kasar. Naruto sudah akan menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut hangatnya saat Sasuke berkata, "Bacaan novelmu sudah sampai mana?"

Suara Sasuke datar. Tapi efeknya menusuk tepat ke jantung, menyambungkan syaraf-syaraf di otaknya dan mengingatkan soal kanji-kanji yang tidak bisa dia baca. Naruto tidak jadi selimutan.

Sasuke sudah naik ke ranjangnya, bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Pandangannya merendah, menatap Naruto yang terduduk beralaskan futon.

Sasuke menunggu jawaban.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah, menatap Sasuke. "S─sebenarnya aku…" Bola matanya bergulir ke segala arah dan berkedip beberapa kali. Kebiasaan ketika mencari alasan dan takut-takut memberi jawaban. "Aku… tidak bisa baca kanjinya ehehe." Suara Naruto lemah, tawanya pelan sambil tangan menggaruk kepala.

Sasuke, yang memang tidak berharap banyak, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas panjang. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji. "Kemarikan novelnya. Biar aku beritahu." kata Sasuke datar.

Bola mata Naruto membesar, berpendar dalam binar penuh harap. Dari sekian kata-kata yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya, kalimat tadi itu adalah yang paling lembut, paling manis, paling baik, yang paling membuat Naruto berpikir kalau Uchiha Sasuke ternyata sebenarnya, jauh di lubuh hatinya, punya sisi peduli akan sesama.

"Tunggu, ya." Tangan Naruto dengan cepat membongkar kantong bagian depan ransel, mengobrak-abrik isinya sampai menemukan novel milik Sasuke yang seharian ini dia curi hak kepemilikannya. _Only The Ring Finger Knows_ volume menggunakan waktu menunggu untuk minum air hangat bagiannya.

Dengan bantuan cahaya oranye dari lampu tidur, Sasuke masih bisa dengan jelas melihat deretan huruf dalam novel itu. Dia memerikasanya, menemukan beberapa ujung bagian atas halaman yang dilipat dan beberapa kanji yang dibulati menggunakan pensil. Sepasang mata Sasuke mengamati tiap halaman dengan cepat.

Naruto yang menyadari arah perhatian Sasuke, dengan cepat berkata, "Maaf. Aku melipat halaman-halamannya. Aku juga menandai kanjinya dengan pensil, nanti akan kuhapus kok." Sedikit takut-takut.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, tapi juga tidak memaki. Dia tidak marah.

Dari novel itu, Sasuke bisa melihat keseriusan Naruto untuk memahami karakter dan keseluruhan cerita.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang terlihat serasi dengan warna gorden kamar, menunjukkan pukul 9.27 malam. Dia memecah hening dengan berkata, "Aku bacakan saja. Kita punya waktu kurang lebih 30 menit. Kau dengarkan dan cerna baik-baik."

Ini kata-kata Sasuke yang paling manis setelah yang tadi! Naruto menganguk berkali-kali, tanda bersemangat. Dia beringsut mendekat ke ranjang, setengah berdiri, bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan menengokkan kepalannya pada novel yang sekarang ada digenggaman Sasuke. Kepala Naruto tepat berada di bawah dagu Sasuke, bergerak sembarangan sedikit saja mereka akan berbenturan.

"Yang ini. Yang ini." Naruto membalik halaman novel samapai pada bagian terakhir yang dia baca. "Aku baru sampai sini."

Setelah Naruto kembali ke futonnya, Sasuke tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mulai membaca, mencocokan tinggi suaranya dengan volume yang dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

 _Tubuh mereka berstimulus untuk saling mendekat sekali lagi,tangan merentang untuk memeluk satu sama lain. Jantung mereka saling berdebar, dengan hembusan napas yang bercampur dan suhu tubuh yang menghangat dalam temperatur yang sama._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Wataru."_

 _"_ _Aku juga, Kazuki. Sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Pengakuan Wataru menggelitik telinga Kazuki, perasaan senang tergambar dalam seulas senyumnya. Mereka berbaring di atas ranjang yang sampai saat ini masih tetap hangat, berciuman lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada rasa bosan untuk melakukannya._

Naruto terperangah.

Takjub, sama seperti pertama kali mendengar sasuke melakukan proses rekamannya. Dengan suara baritonnya yang khas. Sasuke menggunakan suara 'Kazukinya' saat membacakan dialog milik Kazuki, memakai suara yang dibuat lebih tipis untuk membacakan dialog milik Wataru, dan menggunakan suara normalnya untuk membacakan bagian narasi.

Naruto ingat masa-masa kecilnya ketika Iruka-sensei membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Tidak ada malam tanpa Naruto yang mengajukan pertanyaan, bertanya hal-hal seperti _'Apakah di kebun belakang panti, kita juga bisa menemukan rumah kayu dengan 7 orang kurcaci di dalamnya?'_ atau bertanya _'Apakah kalau besar nanti aku boleh menjadi pelaut seperti Sinbad?'_ atau bahkan hanya mengomentari _'Kalau aku jadi peterpan dan bisa mengajak seseorang terbang bersamaku, aku tidak akan mengajak Wendy. Aku akan mengajak Gaara.'_

Malam ini berbeda.

Tidak ada selaan, tidak ada komentar, tidak ada pertanyaan. Naruto masih takjub, terlalu takjub. Bagai tersihir masuk kedunianya. Bahkan dengan menutup mata, Naruto bisa dengan mudah membayangkan situasi antara Kazuki dan Wataru. Bagaimana mereka saling menatap, saling bicara, saling menyentuh, dan sekarang Naruto mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud dengan bagaimana cara Wataru menghela atau menarik napas. Semuanya jauh melebihi teori.

Sasuke menyelesaikan 30 menit bacaan hanya untu k mendapati Naruto sudah tertidur di futonnya. Umpatan kesal Sasuke tertahan saat dia melihat wajah terlelap Naruto. Mematang lebih dari lima detik.

"Tck." Sasuke membetulkan letak selimut Naruto dan mematikan lampu di atas meja sebelum bersiap berbaring di ranjang.

Dalam tidurnya, Naruto memimpikan Kazuki dan Wataru.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dan inilah dia chapter 6. Sangat panjang, aku tahu. Bahkan perlu dibagi dua part. Alasan keterlambatan kali ini karena tiba-tiba gaya tulisku berubah. Begitu serius, begitu bergaya novel terjemahan karena project ff di fandomku yang satu lagi. Butuh waktu lama supaya aku balik dapetin 'mood' yang cocok untuk menulis dengan gaya fanfic yang ini. Pikiranku harus ringan banget, baru bisa mengalir gitu aja. Aku harap chapter ini masih bergaya sama seperti chapter-chapter awalnya (setelah perombakan sana-sini dan baca ulang dari chapter awal. Scene-scene bagian Kiba entah kenapa bisa menyelamatkanku, akhirnya bisa balik nulis lagi. Dan ditambah tekanan dari reviewer yang mampir di ff ku yang lain tapi di reviewnya sempet tanyain kapan update & bilang udah lumutan nunggunya. Makasih sayang, aku merasa dikejar deadline banget dan ngebut di akhir-akhir minggu ini loh hahaha)

.

.

Tempat les punya Madara itu, aku terinspirasi dari tempat les sungguhan yang ada di Tokyo. Aku ngeliat salah satu iklannya di majalah komik dan excited banget pas baca. Mereka beneran nerima murid-murid asing loh. Dan slogan mereka memang _Kau Bisa Jadi Pemeran Utama Bahkan Di Hari Pertama Memulai_. Entah bakal semahal apa tempat lesnya karena mereka nekad nerima murid dari luar.

Yang dibacakan oleh Sasuke itu adalah benar-benar cuplikan dari novel Only The Ring Finger Knows yang udah aku terjemahin.

.

.

Sebagian sesi tanya jawab akan dibahas di part ini, sisanya di part mendatang. Maaf ya karena jarang bales review. Kabanyakan jawabannya adalah informasi soal dunia seiyuu juga, jadi aku pikir lebih baik kalau dijawab di sesi _freetalk_ seperti ini supaya semua orang dapet informasinya.

 **Seiyuu Ayase Yukiya itu Jun Fukuyama atau Ishida Akira?** Di chapter sebelumnya aku kasih info soal pengisi suara Gaara yang juga isi suara Ayase Yukiya di Okane ga Nai kan? Yang desah-desahannya erotis itu. Jawabannya adalah, dua-duanya memang seiyuu Ayase Yukiya. JunChan isi suara Ayase di versi anime (OVA), sedangkan AkiraChan isi suara Ayase di versi Drama CD. Versi Drama CD lebih banyak desahannya w  
Di ff ini pun aku pake sistem perbedaan seiyuu itu, HashiramaMadara di versi Drama CD, SasukeNaruto di versi anime. Kalau semisal info yang aku kasih ada yang salah, jangan ragu buat koreksi ya, sayang-sayangku~ Ini kan sifatnya informasi, jangan biarkan aku jadi orang sesat~~

 **Sasuga Ishida Akira makanya bisa menghayati peran Kaworu di Evangelion.** Ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi peryataan. Dan aku ingin menyetujuinya. Ini info buat yang belum tahu, Ishida Akira itu, si Gaara itu, memang biasa agak nyasar. Maksudnya, walau di anime straight dia hampir selalu jadi karakter yang agak menyimpang. Kaya pas jadi Kaworu di Evangelion, Akise Aru di Mirai Nikki atau Hajime Mizuki di Prince of Tennis. Karakternya tetep jadi yang homo. Ga semua memang, tapi sering lah ya dia nyasar gitu hihihihi.

 **Siapa Seiyuu Naruto dan Itachi?** Seiyuu Naruto adalah Junko Tekeuchi-san, yang juga isi suara Gon di Hunter x Hunter (versi awal). Minggu lalu dia ke Indonesia, jadi bintang tamu di acara Anime Festival Asia. Siapa yang ketemu~?  
Dan seiyuunya itachi adalah Ishikawa Hideo, dia juga isi suara di Bleach sebagai Juushiro Ukitake, Detective School Q sebagai Touyama Kintaro, Final Fantasy X sebagai Auron, Captain Tsubasa sebagai Makoto Soda, dan Cooking Master Boy sebagai Raihou. Masih banyak lagi, tapi yang aku pernah tonton animenya cuma itu aja. Maaf o  
buat info lebih lanjut bisa cek di google. Buat seiyuu-seiyuu lainnya juga ada~ xD

 **Di mana bisa download Only The Ring Finger Versi Novel atau versi Drama CDnya? Ada subtitle Inggrisnya kah?** Semuanya udah aku download dari lima tahun lalu, dulu download di mediafire waktu proses download masih gampang, ga ada sub English-nya, full audio. Sekarang entahlah masih bisa atau ngga. Kalau mau, baca dulu aja manga atau atau novelnya trus baru dengerin Drama CD nya biar tahu gambaran ceritanya. Tapi kalau versi novel, di mangafox ada, itu English, berupa scene per halaman, bukan E-Book dan tidak lengkap. Hanya volume 1, 4, dan 5.

 **Judul Drama CD yang adegan anu-nya sampai 18 menit itu apa?** Pas aku cek yuutube ternyata udah ga ada x(  
Dulu itu pokoknya itu Drama CD dari Katekyou! Yang manganya soal guru privat ganteng itu loh~  
Tapi aku masih ada rekomendasi lain kok. Coba cari di Youtube dengan keyword **BLCD YAOI SUBBED Hanakage Iori x Hugh !HEADPHONE!  
** Drama CD yang ini memuaskan fetish-ku banget. Yang seme-nya ngegoda-goda sampai si uke ga tahan dan mohon-mohon buat disentuh, durasinya lumayan. w  
Akhhhhh aku menunjukkan kemesumanku! Jenis yang begini beneran fetish-ku banget, mungkin SasuNaru di FF ini juga bakal aku bikin begitu nanti /

 **Chii itu cwe atau cwo?** Apalah arti gender, aku akan tetap mencintai kalian~  
Aku akan tetep update biar kalian juga tetep cinta sama aku. Maafkan soal telatnya ya. Chapter depan juga kayanya bakal telat lagi ehehe.

Hyra Z: Beibh, aku remake chapter 4-nya. Jadi beda dari yang di fb. Yang di FFN ini udah dirubah bagian akhirnya. Maaf ga ngabarin

Liharu: I love you too~ hehehe hehehe hehehehehehe == suka banget kalau di I love you-I love you in.

Eh banyak juga ya yang jadi manggil sayang. Bahagianya~

Yang mau terhubung dengan Chiiuu di FB, boleh dicek fanspage OnyxSapphire'z atau event NightSun Hallowe'en nya. Yuk ikutan eventnya juga~ hadiahnya lumayan loh.

.

.

.

Terimakasih kepada kalian yang masih sudi membaca dan mereview. Aku masih di sini dengan senang hati menunggu kesan, pesan, saran dan kritikan dari kalian semua. Flame juga ga apa-apa, asal kalian mau menyapa diriku ini dan jangan singgung soal yaoi-nya. Aku maso kok, lebih bergairah kalau dijahatin(?)

Aku membaca semua review kalian dan ingat siapa saja pembaca FF ini. Aku terharu bagaimana kalian tetep bersedia review FF amatirku. Aku seriusan terharu. Di fandomku yang satu lagi, sepi, sepi banget (tapi aku masih tetep balik lagi aja karena masih cinta). Bahkan beberapa dari kalian ada yang tetep kasih kesan dan sarannya lewat pm karena review error atau ga masuk-masuk.

Maaf dengan segala ketidakpuasan atau typo yang bertebaran. Percayalah, aku selalu berusaha sebisaku. Next, **Is It Training?** part 2.

Terimakasih~


End file.
